Naturalist
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo has been having strange dreams of a white panther, so when the young artist learns of such a legend he goes after it.  In the middle of the jungle, will he be safe from the panther god he dreams of?  And what causes these dreams that draw him?
1. Naturalist

Naturalist

Ichigo Kurosaki is a quiet and brilliant artist, modest and patient and bears a hot temper when provoked. He knows when he should back down, knows he probably won't do so, and he's aware that he's more beautiful than any male has the right to be… he gets told that all the time by his female friends. He loves nature and hates people who think they're better than everyone else. His biggest flaw, however, is his thoughtless treks through dangerous places simply to get a good scene to paint. He's been in the middle of the Serengeti to paint a pride of lions, lost in the rainforest looking for the perfect anaconda, high in the mountains to paint the snow leopards that live there, in the Arctic for the polar bears and penguins, and even diving to get pictures of sharks to paint. Oh yes, he was born to paint nature. He normally doesn't take people with him, as they only get in the way or hold him back, so he's usually on his own. If something were to go wrong, he'd probably die out in his perfect scene… but he can't seem to care. If he were to die in one of those scenes, he could honestly say he'd die happy.

"What are we doing in the middle of the jungle again?" Renji sighs.

"I'm in the middle of the jungle to find that white panther everyone talks about!" Ichigo grins widely. "You're just here to drop me off."

"Well, it was nonsense letting you walk all the way here when the nearest village is days away."

"I don't mind. The walk is half the fun."

"There's something wrong with you, do you know that?"

"I love nature," Ichigo shrugs. "There's nothing wrong with that. I prefer jungles and oceans to cities and towns, they make me more… comfortable."

"You have coverage here?"

"Yeah, I think so," Ichigo nods.

"Just… call if you need anything, okay?"

"You bet! See you later, Renji!"

"Yeah… later."

The redhead sighs in irritation as his best friend jogs into the wilderness of yet another jungle fraught with danger. It wouldn't be so bad if the orangette would take a guide or something, but he has to admit… Ichigo moves through these uncharted areas as though he's lived there all his life. He can read signs of danger from the animals, track anything without problem, and even live off the land like he was born to do it. If anything, Ichigo is a child of nature through and through. He wouldn't be surprised if he were raised by ancient Native Americans or something. With one last look as his friend disappears into the thick of the jungle, Renji steps on the gas and drives back to the village he'll be staying at until Ichigo calls to be picked up… or shows up after a long walk.

Ichigo breaths in the warm air of the jungle, not quite a rainforest but an area with many different terrains, and gazes around happily. He's never been here before, but it seems to call to him. Ichigo never told Renji the real reason he's here… the dreams that plague him every night that feel so real. He can't remember the last time in the past months where he's slept all through the night, can't remember waking without finding a new mark on his body. Within this area, within these trees, is a legend among animals he could almost bet is the same as in his dreams. He's not even sure it exists, but he's going to find out. The villagers say that a spirit lives here, a protector of animals and the nature here. That many people have tried to destroy this place in order to develop more modern towns, but the spirit constantly thwarts them. Anyone that's seen this creature says it's a panther… with pure white fur and brilliant glowing blue eyes. Ichigo could imagine what it was like to see this spirit in the middle of the night, hidden among the trees with the moonlike encompassing it… how beautiful… how so like in his dreams. He came to this jungle in hopes of finding this ethereal sight and putting it to easel. Well, to his sketch pad at least. He'll put it on easel once he gets back home.

"Now… where to start looking," he muses aloud.

He searches for signs of this strange and unique predator all day, stopping only at night when it becomes difficult to see. From what he can tell, he's near the middle of the jungle's forested area. He knows from the locals that this place is surrounded by a thick jungle that rings a forested and mountainous area, a very special jungle sitting in the cradle of the mountains… one no one can ever get close to. This place is so large, it would take a week for a normal person to reach the meadows… most likely five to come close to the mountains. Ichigo has told Renji he plans on being there for over a month, just to be on the safe side. He sets up camp in the clearing he's found, close to water and food should he need it, and sits by the fire to think. He found absolutely no trace of panthers here, though he did notice many human footprints. He knows this is a safe zone for the locals, a place the spirit rarely comes, and he also knows the closer he gets to the mountain's cradle… the more often the spirit is spotted.

"I'll just have to get as close as possible then," he smirks. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"What shouldn't?"

Ichigo shrieks like a little girl, falling backward over the log he's been sitting on and scrambling away from the voice with a hand over his heart. Standing close enough that the firelight plays magically on all the right contours of his body, is a gorgeous man that simply can't be real. The man is simply a living sin… and Ichigo knows exactly which one if the tightness in his pants is anything to go by. He blushes horribly as his eyes unconsciously take in the other's hard muscular body, tan skin, wildly spiked teal hair, and bright blue eyes that seem to glow in the firelight. The six foot one man, as though he knows the less than innocent thoughts rushing through Ichigo's mind, gives the smaller male a cocky grin.

"You okay?" he chuckles.

"I… I… I'm f-fine."

"That's good to know," the man grins. "Sorry I startled you, I didn't mean it. What are you doing way out here? The locals don't usually camp in the jungle, so you must not be from around here. Haven't you heard of the dangerous animals in this place?"

"I have, but I'm not scared," Ichigo smiles as he slowly relaxes. "I've come to paint… well, sketch. I couldn't carry all my painting stuff."

"An artist, huh? Didn't know they made a habit of putting themselves in danger for a good picture."

"They don't, I'm not like them. Nature is where I belong, it's where I'm most comfortable," Ichigo says with a content sigh. "I'd rather be swimming with sharks and laying with lions than partying with teens and dealing with people."

"Hmm," the sex god nods. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the orangette murmurs a bit bashful. "Yours?"

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he states as he sits across from Ichigo. "I live around here."

"But… the locals said they were the closest village for days!" Ichigo gasps. "They said this place was uninhabited!"

"The inside is, but not this outside ring," the teal haired man smirks. "This is the safe zone, the place the animals behave around humans. I live just over there, in a tree house by a lake."

"But… why?"

"Wouldn't you if you had the chance?"

Ichigo thinks on that only a moment before nodding with a smirk, realizing that this man is much like himself. Simply gazing upon his predatory grin and sharp piercing eyes, the way he moves so fluidly and the markings of aqua along those blue pools that seem so feline, he can tell Grimmjow was born for the wilderness, too. After a long silence, in which Ichigo just entertained fantasies regarding the other male, Grimmjow speaks up again.

"So… what are you doing out here? I mean… where are you planning on heading?"

"To the mountain's cradle."

"… No one goes there," Grimmjow frowns. "Not for any reason. It's sacred ground, you know."

"Oh, I'm not planning on going in," Ichigo waves off. "I'm just heading in that direction. You see, the locals told me about a spirit that protects this place! I'm going to paint it!"

"A spirit… seriously."

"Yeah! It's supposed to be a white panther with glowing blue eyes," Ichigo grins excitedly. "I can't wait to see it, but they said you're more apt to see it if you get closer to the mountain's cradle."

"What if you don't see it?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"I don't know… I'll just… stay until I do."

"Pretty determined little artist, aren't you?"

"I've done things you seriously wouldn't expect of an artist," Ichigo says in determination. "One stubborn spirit isn't going to stop me."

Grimmjow looks into the fire, the light dancing in his eyes, and Ichigo is pulled in immediately. He's had his share of crushes, boyfriends, and girlfriends. He's gone through the 'I'm so in love' and the 'break my heart' stuff, but this is a connection he's never felt before. This is more of a soul mate thing, where his very spirit seems to be on a matching wavelength to the man across form him… like a siren is calling him and he can't help but follow. He wants to scream I love you, throw himself into the arms of the man across from him, and beg him to show him who he belongs to. He shakes his head, giving the fire a look of absolute disbelief and confusion at the thoughts.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh… no," he blushes. "So… What do you do out here?"

"I watch the borders of the jungle, make sure no unfavorable people slip past."

"You mean… like a policeman?"

"… Something like that."

"… Am I unfavorable?" Ichigo wonders almost shyly.

"Not from where I'm sitting," the taller male purrs. "Hey, how about I go with you? Just to make sure you're okay on your little journey into the unknown?"

"Well… thank anyway, but… I really like to do these things on my own," Ichigo frowns.

"I doubt you've ever been anywhere like this place. Wait for me in the morning, I'll guide you around," Grimmjow smirks. "Who knows… maybe I'll learn you a thing or two about ancient rituals."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well there's one that's still practiced today," the other says with an even wider grin. "All over the world, in fact."

"What is it?"

"I bet you can guess, if you think really hard," Grimmjow purrs with a more sultry look in his eyes.

Ichigo scrunches up his brow in thought, blushing a bright crimson before stuttering in shock as Grimmjow laughs. God he loves the naive ones, they're so much fun to tease. Leaving the beautiful orangette sitting speechless, Grimmjow saunters back into the trees and vanishes. Once he's gone, the hold he had over Ichigo… so powerful and absolute… goes with him. The nineteen year old sits up and looks around, his blush slowly fading as he realizes the other isn't there. As flattered as he is for the offer, and as much as he really wants to take up the teal haired man on his other offer, Ichigo doesn't like company when he's looking for his muse. As soon as he positive he's alone, he gets a few hours sleep. His dreams filled with moans and groans… and a muscular body moving against his own more lithe one. Then, before the sun comes up, the teen packs up and leaves. He doesn't see the glowing blue eyes that watch cautiously from the shadows of brush, however.

"Hmm… A feline was here," Ichigo murmurs to himself.

He's kneeling in the moist dark soil, one hand absently tracing a track he knows to be of a large feline. A twig snapping catches his attention, his eyes moving slowly to peer sidelong at the one following him… a huge gorilla. Ichigo has come across gorillas before, knows this is a male and he's likely in its territory.

"Shit," he mutters.

The gorilla shrieks and beats it's fists on its chest, moving quickly toward the small male. Ichigo, on the other hand, leaps and kicks off the nearest tree to launch himself over the creature's head. Once he hit's the ground, he's moving from a crouch to a flat out run. He knows this place, reads the terrain easily, but this gorilla is persistent and he has difficulty losing him. A river is coming up and Ichigo dives into it without much thought, almost passing out when an alligator lurks right past him. He backs away from the long log-looking thing, eyes wide and senses on high alert. Before he can slip onto the opposite bank of the gorilla, however, the alligator turns in a nice curve that would've been beautiful had Ichigo not been in danger. It leaps, Ichigo squeaks in fear, and something yanks him from the waters at the last minute.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo mutters. "What are you dong here?"

"Apparently, I'm saving your ass from becoming gator-bait!" he snaps. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"… I'm sorry, but… I like doing this stuff on my own," Ichigo frowns. "I can't find my muse if people are breathing down my neck!"

"If I hadn't of been here, you would've been dead!" the taller huffs. "I don't care if you want company or not, I know this jungle and it's dangers like the back of my hand and I'm not letting you go out there alone again! Run off all you want, but I will track you and I will find you. You'd just better pray it's before something bad happens."

Ichigo groans, having met enough people with Grimmjow's personality to know he won't get his own way with the wild feline-like man. With a pout, he trudges along with the taller following. Grimmjow stays far enough away, observing more than leading, and Ichigo silently thanks him for that. The travel in silence, Ichigo walking through the tall grass of the meadow past the jungle as his eyes gaze out over the beautiful scene. He stops abruptly, setting down his bag and kneeling to rummage through it. Grimmjow stands alert, blue orbs raking the area for any threats, and then sits beside Ichigo after deeming things quiet enough.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"I want to sketch this place," Ichigo smiles lightly. "It's beautiful."

"It looks like any other meadow," Grimmjow says curiously. "The only thing different is the fact you're standing in it."

Ichigo blushes hotly at the comment, trying to shake off the nagging voice in his head that's saying Grimmjow is flirting with him. Once he gathers his thoughts and locates his pad and pencil, he situates himself and starts drawing. Grimmjow lays back against a large boulder, stretching out in the sunlight to take a nap while Ichigo occupies himself. The other is still sleeping when the orangette finishes, Ichigo quietly putting his things away and tiptoeing off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He 'eeps' and looks back toward the other, who's eyes still haven't opened. At the lack of response, one eye peeks open and Grimmjow gives him a cocky smirk. Once Ichigo relaxes and gazes away impatiently with a disgusted look in his amber eyes, Grimmjow gets to his feet and saunters after his new charge.

"What do you know about the white panther?" Ichigo asks after two hours of silence.

"Hmm… not much."

"Have you seen it?"

"No, not really."

"… Do you even believe in it?" Ichigo accuses in a flat tone.

"I don't really know. I mean… I'm not saying it's impossible that it exists, but… I've never even seen a trace of it. It's getting late, we should stop to camp and eat something."

"Fine."

They're sitting with their dinner, a few fish Grimmjow caught from a stream added to some wild vegetables Ichigo turned into a stew. It's rather good, the orangette actually surprised this place has so much variety when it comes to food. The air is getting cool, the sky darkening with more than just night, and Ichigo can feel depression setting in along with the need for a body beside him. He hates the rain, it always forces horrible memories long since locked away into his mind. When he finds himself close to leaving with a completely stranger on Fridays at the bar, it's usually on rainy days and his friends have difficulty stopping him… Renji's actually told him he'd leave him go next time.

"There's a cave system over there," Grimmjow points out. "Get deep enough in and we won't even hear the rain. I think you can still set up your tent as well, if you're worried about it."

"Caves?" Ichigo asks almost fearfully. "Can't we just stay out here?"

"Oh sure, I always love getting blown away in a dinky tent that can barely stand up to the weather."

"B-but… I hate caves."

"Why?"

"… There are… bats!"

"Duh, that's normally where they live. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little bat," he laughs.

"I'm not afraid of them!" Ichigo snaps angrily before letting his features fall more submissive. "I just… don't like them."

"Don't worry, princess, I'll protect you from the big bad bats," the other teases.

Ichigo grumbles furiously as they head in the direction of the caves, Grimmjow humming to himself as he picks up a couple rocks along the way. Thunder rumbles above them, Ichigo flinching as he moves closer to the taller male unconsciously. The older male gives him a curious look, yet sets an arm around his shoulders for a bit of comfort anyway. The cave's mouth comes into view, the vibrant haired teen immediately turning around to leave, and Grimmjow sighs as he grips the back of Ichigo's waistband and drags him along. He releases him, forced to tackle him again and pull him in out of the incoming storm. With a huff, the larger male pushes Ichigo up against the rock wall and presses his own body against him to pin him effortlessly. Ichigo stills, eyes wide and blush consuming his whole body. He can smell Grimmjow's unique scent of fresh rain and the forest air before an incoming storm… much like it is now, but he can tell this scent hangs on the other's skin permanently. Grimmjow moves, Ichigo's mind providing only the fact that rock hard body is gliding over his own as his mouth goes dry. He whimpers, but the teal haired male ignores it if only to save Ichigo's pride… for now. Suddenly, Grimmjow presses almost painfully close and both can feel the slight hardness in the smaller male's jeans. The older male grins feral, though he continues with what he's doing… though he can't resist pressing his knee into his captive's groin. Ichigo swallows the moan quickly, glaring at the taller man as he knows he's doing this on purpose. A flame flicker and blazes off to Ichigo's right, the orangette jumping in surprise as Grimmjow lifts the torch from it's bracket.

"Let's go," he smiles.

"You… but you just… how could… why..?"

"What's the matter? You look like you were expecting something a little less innocent."

"… Sh-shut up," Ichigo growls. "Just lead the way. And… watch out for any bats!"

Grimmjow chuckles to himself, lighting a few more torches that line the walls of the tunnels. He's been here multiple times, always moving around and locating many scattered shelters for storms just in case. This is one of his favorites, as these tunnels all connect with a huge cavern. It's 'rooms' are set up like a small house complete with an underground spring… he's actually thought of moving here, but then he couldn't watch the border as well. He didn't tell Ichigo there are no bats here, they vacated for more secluded caves about two years ago. When he steps into the cavern he loves so much, he glances over to see Ichigo's jaw drop in absolute awe.

"You've been here before," Ichigo comments once he gathers himself.

"Yeah, it's one of my storm shelters… just in case I get caught in an unexpected downpour. You like it?"

"It's… amazing."

"This is the living area, over there is the kitchen, the bath is back there… it's where all the steam is coming from," Grimmjow explains as he points to the different rooms. "The bedroom is over that way, but it only has one bed."

"… Bed? You have a bed?"

"Well, duh. I've lived in this jungle all my life, Ichigo," Grimmjow grins proudly. "I know how to survive better than anyone."

As he looks out over the wide collection of hides and furs, Ichigo can tell that Grimmjow isn't lying. He peeks in the bedroom to see a long rock with a deep hollow in the middle, hides sewn together with thick thread filled with feathers for a mattress and pillows and furs lying atop them. A couple torches are in brackets away from the bed, ones Grimmjow lights now.

"This place really is beautiful," Ichigo smiles. "It almost makes me not mind it's a cave."

"There aren't any bats here, you know. They headed toward the mountains a couple years ago."

"… They could come back."

"We should really get some…"

A great boom of thunder cracks around them, Ichigo yelping and leaping into Grimmjow's arms. The taller male just stands there, staring at the smaller as though he's lost his mind. Even though a part of him screams he should take this seriously… he's always been the more playful type.

"Gee, if I knew you wanted me that badly I would've skipped the tour," he remarks.

"… Grimmjow, I don't like the rain," Ichigo mumbles.

"Who does?"

"No, you don't understand. I have really bad nightmares when it rains," the other sighs. "If I'm not totally exhausted, I end up waking in the middle of the night from night terrors."

Grimmjow can only look at him with something akin to fascination mixed with thoughtfulness, his mind going a mile a minute as it provides less than innocent ways to exhaust the smaller male. Ichigo seems to notice this within the teal haired male's lecherous gaze, because he's immediately out of Grimmjow's arms. It's that strange pull again, the one Grimmjow seems to exude without even trying… the otherworldly one. It's relaxing Ichigo, calming him, and pulling him in as it chips away his ever present guard. He wants this man… he needs him. Without thinking, he leans forward until he's inches from those perfect lips. Grimmjow takes the initiative, looping an arm around Ichigo's slim waist and tugging him tight against his own body… so much like when he pinned him to the wall. He presses their lips together, trying to pull Ichigo from the shy kiss and turn it more heated. A soft lick along Ichigo's bottom lip and the smaller opens his mouth to moan, inviting the more domineering male into the moist cavern to explore. The vibrant haired teen grips the front of Grimmjow's shirt tight in his fists, his knees threatening to give out as he's carefully scooted back to the bed. He's lain down gently, Grimmjow's larger body sliding in over top of him. Ichigo gasps as a knee touches his hardened length, the gasp transforming into a throaty moan when it's pressed harder.

"Mm… You sound beautiful," Grimmjow purrs.

Grimmjow rips open Ichigo's shirt, the other beginning to protest when those sinful lips latch onto his bottom lip to suck. The tattered shirt is thrown to the floor, the taller man's half jacket following soon after. He moves his mouth down Ichigo's neck, biting a bit too hard on his collar and drawing blood that he immediately laps up in apology. Afterward, he heads down further to nip and suck on caramel nipples. The vibrant haired teen arches off the furs, gasping for breath as one slender hand tangles in blue locks. His pants and boxers are slipped off as he arches in pleasure, Ichigo none the wiser to his sudden nudity. With an inhuman purr, Grimmjow slips his fingers past the smaller male's lips.

"Suck," he murmurs at Ichigo's confused stare. "Get them nice and wet."

He does as told, biting down when the more dominant male's hand presses between his long tan legs. He moans loudly around the digits in his mouth, feeling the pleased smirk against his chest as the heel of that hand grids harder into his member. Once he feels his fingers are wet enough, Grimmjow removes them and watches Ichigo's dazed amber orbs turn black with want, a sight he's not ashamed to admit only got him harder. One finger slips into Ichigo, that hand in Grimmjow's hair tightening painfully as the smaller male cries out. The teal haired man moves his mouth to engulf the erection he was tormenting only moments before, the discomfort lost on Ichigo in the face of more pleasure. A second and third finger are added to help stretch the vibrant haired teen, but soon all that pleasure is removed and Ichigo is left staring up at the ceiling unseeing.

"Are you still with me?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"… mm-hm…"

"Surely you've done this before."

"… mm-hm…"

"Not this good, then?"

"… mm-hm…"

As much as he's loving the other's complete short-circuit, he hastily pulls his pants off and rolls Ichigo onto his stomach before lifting his hips. Ichigo grumbles as he shaken from his daze, lust-fogged orbs looking back at Grimmjow disgruntled. He says nothing, simply draping his own body over Ichigo's frame and thrusting into him to the hilt in one go. He's actually impressed the other didn't cry out, but the younger is far more stubborn than that. It only takes a few minutes for Ichigo to get used to his size, rocking back on the hard length so Grimmjow with get the idea. After that, however, Grimmjow is finished taking it slow. He rams into the smaller male with vigor, Ichigo crying out in ecstasy as his prostate is struck every time. Ichigo rocks his hips back into Grimmjow harshly in hopes of getting the huge erection deeper, feeling every thrust as his lover grows thicker with need.

"Oh god!" he screams. "Ah! G-Grimmjow, I'm s-so close!"

Grimmjow slows down, a frustrated growl from Ichigo almost breaking his resolve. He wants this to last a little longer, wants to feel this gorgeous male beneath him just a bit longer. His slow thrusts are even and rough, not completely satisfying but enough to keep them just at the edge. A whine drifts back to him from the orangette, the larger male taking pity on him and starting up that fast and brutal pace once more. Ichigo screams, pushing back to feel more and gripping the furs beneath him tightly. His body, slick with sweat, trembles with exhaustion. Finally, he finds his release, gasping out Grimmjow's name as he sprays white fluid on the fur he's been placed on. Grimmjow growls, a sound Ichigo knows isn't the least bit human, and ejects his release straight into the abused prostate. With a gasp and one last tremble, Ichigo passes out. Grimmjow pulls out of him, his blue eyes glowing in the dark of the cavern, and covers the other so he won't get cold. With a sigh, he puts on his clothes and walks out.

Ichigo wakes after a long and restful sleep, yawning and stretching… only to wince in pain. A large grin consumes his face at the memory of that night, yet it falls away at the lack of a warm body beside him. He didn't expect anything to come of a fling in the jungle, but he had hoped. With a sigh, he gathers his clothes and pulls a new outfit from his bag. After a quick bath and something to eat, he heads out again… alone.

He doesn't stay to find the white panther this time, his heart hurts too much for a serious search. He, instead, heads back to the forest line and the village he left from. Disappointment in himself is thick within his veins, though it's not because of his lack of focus… It's because he knows that if Grimmjow were to ask him, he'd do it all again. The sex god is a drug, one Ichigo became addicted to at first glance.

"You're so stupid, Ichigo," he mutters to himself. "Throwing yourself at a complete stranger! Fuck him! Fuck the rain! I'm going home."

"Did you find your panther yet?" a voice wonders.

Ichigo screams and trips over an upturned tree root, his bag flying into the air and falling fast. Before it can beam him in the head, it's caught and he's staring at it cautiously. Once it's pulled away, he's left to stare at the person responsible for his current self-hate.

"No, I'm gonna go home," he murmurs.

"Why? I thought you weren't gonna leave until you found it."

"… Where did you go? You weren't there when I woke up," the teen mutters with a brilliant blush.

"I had to check the border," Grimmjow answers. "I can't neglect my job just because I chose to escort you around the jungle."

"… I guess. But I'm sure you escort a lot of people, right?"

"No. You're the first."

"Why?"

"Because I like to look at you and this is less creepy than me stalking you," he shrugs. "Come on, let's find your panther."

Against his better judgment, Ichigo allows Grimmjow to pull him to his feet. He knows he shouldn't believe him, knows he'd be better off just turning around and going home to get as far from this sexy god-like creature as possible, but he needs him… he's his drug and there is no cure for this addiction. He follows the tall Adonis deeper into the unpopulated jungle, eyes firmly set on nothing but him.


	2. The Call of the Wild

Naturalist: The call of the Wild

It's a few hours before either of them even looks at the other, though Ichigo stole a few tantalizing glimpses of the taller man's muscular ass… but he's not going to tell anyone. Once they're crossing a river with a few snakes slithering along it's crystalline waters and a couple logs Ichigo could swear were grinning at him, Grimmjow decides to speak up.

"So… I'll take you to the mountains, but if you don't see your spirit by then you'll go home?"

"You almost sound hopeful, is there something you're hiding?"

"Maybe more disappointed than hopeful," Grimmjow muses.

"If I don't catch a whisper of it by then, I'll leave," Ichigo sighs. "But not for good! I'm determined to find it!"

"Why?" the other scoffs. "You don't even know if it's real."

"It has to be," Ichigo mutters. "I've been seeing it in my dreams for months now, I can't get it out of my head! If I don't paint it, I'll never get some sleep."

Grimmjow says nothing more, but he doesn't need to. Ichigo has always been exceptional at reading other people, his amber eyes sharp as they pick up the tension in the other's shoulders. The taller male is hiding something, though it's yet to be seen exactly what. Ichigo mumbles under his breath about 'stupid panthers' and 'men too sexy for their own good', Grimmjow giving an unnoticed smirk at the ramblings before pulling Ichigo closer.

"You must've been away from people for a long time," Ichigo sighs a bit disheartened. "Is that why you slept with me? No one to screw around with?"

"Of course not, people come here all the time," the taller scoffs. "Every day… every night. Always trampling the flowers, scaring off the animals… angering the god…"

"God? What god?" the orangette asks excitedly.

"The mountain cradle holds a temple in it's jungle's core," Grimmjow mumbles. "It's an ancient temple for a panther god that the tribes that used to live beside nature here worshipped. It never went away, still roams the jungle and protects it from greedy humans."

"… The spirit panther."

"Possibly. I've never seen it myself, I've just heard of it."

"If the panther spirit really is a god… I don't think I'll be able to find it," Ichigo mutters miserably. "Does anyone else know about the temple? It could be the one thing that preserves this place."

Grimmjow looks at him oddly a moment, disbelief clearly written in his oceanic orbs. Ichigo is confused, as he was serious, but realizes that if Grimmjow never left the jungle he'd know little about how humans think. He's about to explain himself further, yet a sharp bark of a laugh leaves his companion's lips.

"Are you kidding me? Archeologists know about that temple, they try to get through here all the time to reach it. They got impatient after three years, hoping the jungle would be torn apart by developers so they could finally loot the old place," Grimmjow explains. "They don't care about preserving anything unless they can trample all over it themselves."

"The god won't let them reach the temple? Doesn't he want people to worship him anymore?"

"In this day and age? You're really cute, you know that? Ever the optimist."

"… What's the god's name?" Ichigo wonders quietly.

"Pantera… the Panther King."

Ichigo lets the name pass between his lips softly, a minute smile passing as well at the thought of what this god looks like. Grimmjow leaves him to this thoughts, his cyan pools studying the wistful expression within amber eyes that seem so distant now. He likes Ichigo… a lot… and he would enjoy nothing more than owning him every night. The only problem, however, is that he won't leave the jungle and Ichigo would never stay. With a forlorn sigh, he turns his gaze away from the beautiful creature and keeps it pointedly on the path before him.

Dinnertime is quiet still, Ichigo dying to take a bath and Grimmjow wary of the idea. He uses the river to bathe all the time, but only because he knows the safest spots and he can handle a stray alligator should he need to. After much argument and Ichigo threatening to castrate him, Grimmjow relents on the grounds he stands guard.

"Pervert," Ichigo mutters as he strips off his clothes.

"Only concerning you, sweetheart," the other grins lecherously as he leans back to watch. "Hey, go a little slower, I want to enjoy this."

"Oh my god!" Ichigo growls.

He throws his pants at Grimmjow, hitting him in the face before kicking off his boxers and slipping into the cool water. His eyes are all over the place, praying he doesn't catch sight of a log with eyes… and teeth. Grimmjow lazily sweeps his gaze over the waters, feeling fairly good about things until an uncomfortable tingle raises the hairs on the back of his neck. The next thing he knows, Ichigo yelps and disappears beneath the waters.

"Shit!" Grimmjow gasps. "Hang on, Ichi, I'm coming!"

He dives into the river, eyes forcing themselves to stay open in the semi-dirty water as they scan the murky liquid for bright orange hair. A long serpentine body slithers past him, Ichigo trapped in it's coils and fighting to get free. Grimmjow swims over, grasping the huge snake's tail and planting his feet on the riverbed before pulling. A large head with dagger-like fangs turning on him, only to be stopped short. Ichigo can't see anything past that huge head, but he's aware of an eerie glow within in the waters. It makes him sleepy, like something is calling to him and he just has to close his eyes in order to find it… so he does.

"Ichigo?" a familiar voice calls him. "Ichi, wake up. Come on, please wake up!"

"Hmm?" he mumbles as his eye opens just a crack. "What..? Where am I?"

"On the shore of the river," he answers as he draws Ichigo closer to him. "I was so worried you'd drown!"

"… Why am I still naked?" Ichigo asks with a scowl.

"… Uh… I panicked?"

"Yeah right, you pervert. Where are my clothes?"

That night is a cold night, much colder than normal, and Ichigo finds himself beneath Grimmjow again. It's not that he really needed the warmth, as he's dealt with far worse on his arctic trips, it's just that he seriously wanted the other to fuck him. Ever since that first time, the urge has only gotten stronger. It's like the longer he's trapped in Grimmjow's natural pull, the harder it is to get away from it. His breathing is erratic as that powerful and sleek body slides over his, his moans tumbling from his lips and only getting louder. The pace is so raw and wild, so possessive and feral, that Ichigo has no doubt in his mind the teal haired sex god was raised in this jungle. Sweat coats both their bodies, Ichigo shivering in pleasure at the soft growl that sounds by his ear. Grimmjow rocks his hips harshly, slamming his engorged member into Ichigo at a furious pace and digging his nails into slim hips until they break skin. His lover looks so incredibly ethereal with his vibrant hair sticking to his forehead, an erotic blush painting his body, and his face twisted in too much pleasure as he cries out wantonly. He can't stop looking at him, can't stop wanting him.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo almost purrs. "S-so close… hah… so… ah! G-Grimmjow! H-harder!"

He lifts the other's hips, dragging him closer as he thrusts in harder. Ichigo screams out his ecstasy, rolling his hips in attempts to help. With a quiet hum, the teal haired male pulls out of his lover and turns him onto his knees with his head pillowed in his arms. Ichigo spreads his legs wide, gazing at the larger male over his shoulder beneath long lashes as his amber orbs seem to ignite within the darkness. He's pushed forward as he's brutally thrust into, a needy moan filling the heated air, and Grimmjow starts up his fierce pace once more. His larger body is draped over Ichigo's, the position letting him plunge in deeper and strike his uke's prostate harder. The writhing mess beneath him only gets worse with the new position, his screams raising in pitch as the pleasure draws tears to his eyes.

"It's s-so good… so good," Ichigo whispers. "Hah… ah… Ah! G-Grimm… I n-need… I need…"

"I know what you need," he purrs. "And I'm gonna give it to you… but not yet."

He feels Ichigo tighten, ready to erupt, and quickly wraps his fingers tightly around the base of his member to stop his release. His body spasms in a phantom release, the younger of the two crying harder in his frustration. They've already had sex three times tonight, why won't he let him release yet! Grimmjow nibbles on Ichigo's throat, never wavering in his movements, and Ichigo's too tired to push back against him anymore. He's just laying with his ass in the air, letting Grimmjow do all the work and feeling quite satisfied with this. It isn't usual for him to allow another to completely dominate him, it's actually unheard of, but ever since meeting the feral male he's been so drawn to him that he could've tied him up and fucked him for a week straight and he'd be happy.

*That actually doesn't sound bad, * Ichigo muses somewhere in his lust-fogged brain.

A harsh thrust has him spilling his seed in the grass beneath him, the pleasure so intense he has no voice to scream as he arches against Grimmjow. One more time, as though he's an expert marksman, Grimmjow let's loose his own release right into Ichigo's abused gland after pressing himself as deeply as possible. Ichigo shudders before passing out, his last thought a reminder to yell at the other for constantly doing that. He loves the sex, but he'd like to cuddle afterward once in a while.

The orangette groans as the sunlight spills over his naked form, his eyes opening minutely before he attempts to rub the sleep from them. He's still a bit bleary as he stretches, a hiss leaving his lips as the pleasant pain of a wonderful night's extracurricular activities races through his sore body. When he sits up, he realizes a blanket was draped over him and starts to look for Grimmjow. The other isn't there and Ichigo wonders if he should feel angry.

"Morning!"

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasps. "I thought you'd left."

"I did, but you slept long enough for me to get back in time."

"… What time is it?"

"Time doesn't matter here," the taller shrugs uncaringly. "This is sacred ground, remember? Time passes how Pantera wants it to. A day could pass in a minute or stretch for a year."

"And you've lived like that for how long?" Ichigo gasps.

"… You're really gullible, do you know that?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"You ass!" Ichigo blushes hotly.

"It's noon. See the sun? Noon position," he chuckles. "You need to eat something."

"I wanted to start earlier."

Although that's what he wanted, he knew the minute he let Grimmjow kiss him last night that wasn't happening. He doesn't know why the other affects him the way he does, doesn't know if he likes it very much, but he does know that he's helpless against that man. He considers bringing up the whole bondage thing, yet one look into that sadistic grin tells him that would be a horrible idea… for now, anyway. Maybe that'll be his going away present to himself!

"How much further to the mountains?"

"Just a few days," Grimmjow smirks. "But only to the mountains, right?"

"Yeah, only there. I'm not one to force myself into sacred land," Ichigo blushes. "It's not right."

The other nods, a strange gleam in his eyes as he tosses Ichigo's bag onto his broad shoulder. Heading deeper into the meadow and well away from danger, his lover at his heels for only a few minutes before stopping and yanking on his bag. Grimmjow yelps, glaring back at the one that almost pulled him off balance.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I like this view," Ichigo says innocently.

"I am rather hot, aren't I?"

"Not that view, dumb ass!" the orangette screams in embarrassment. "This view!"

His arm is waved out, revealing the tall grass through the small patch of trees they're standing in, the sky a myriad of colors in the background and the mountains almost purple in the distance. His last sketch didn't have the mountains, just the meadow and the jungle.

"Okay, okay," Grimmjow sighs. "Here's your bag."

"… Could you… um… sit over there?" Ichigo blushes.

"… Why?"

"So I can… you know… draw you in the picture."

This startles the teal haired man, as he wasn't expecting it, but he nods anyway before sitting where Ichigo asked him to. He stares off to the side as he's asked, yet he keeps his intense blue eyes directed at his talented lover. With the way the sun is shining through the trees onto his skin, Ichigo almost suffers a massive nosebleed. His eyes even seem phosphorescent, which only makes him hotter. As he sketches and attempts to keep his mind on the picture and not the images his libido is offering up, Grimmjow watches him with a thoughtful gaze. Ichigo isn't like the others that had barged into the jungle, he's… well… like one of them. Ichigo is like another animal, something that belongs in the wild and can appreciate it far better than any human. Ichigo himself looks to be created from the sunrise, a child of nature born of the most beautiful of its aspects.

*He could be a god himself, * Grimmjow muses with a small smirk. *Or more likely a queen, he's so feminine. *

Ichigo looks up at the quiet snicker, reading the mirth and sadistic pleasure within Grimmjow's eyes. That, in itself, peaks his curiosity. Just looking at the feline-like man Ichigo knew he was most likely sadistic, but now that he's caught a peak of it he'd like to know what causes it. As he finishes up the sketch, his markers adding a little life to those blue eyes, he decides to venture.

"What's so funny?"

"… Nothing," the taller blushes lightly.

"You were snickering, so you must've found something funny."

"Nothing you would."

"So what was it?"

"… You know," Grimmjow starts carefully as he relents. "You're awfully feminine for a guy."

Ichigo immediately bristles at the comment, just as his companion knew he would. The picture is finished, the only color within the whole thing being the blue of Grimmjow's hair and eyes, so Ichigo puts it away in a huff before turning on Grimmjow. The rage that swirls in those now stormy orbs of amber send jolts of pleasure through the teal haired man, Grimmjow licking his lips as his erection presents itself. That throws Ichigo's anger off, a huge blush painting his face.

"Y-you're…"

"Yep," the other grins feral and completely unashamed.

"B-but… it's not…"

"So? Not like anyone's gonna walk in on us," he scoffs.

"We still have to…"

"We'll get there, Ichi," he waves off. "But we'd travel much faster if I took care of my problem, wouldn't we? Or rather… I used you to take care of my problem. After all, it's your fault I have it."

"I'd get there much faster if I beat the shit out of you and left you behind, too! You don't see me doing that!" Ichigo snaps as his lover moves closer like a panther on the prowl.

"You know you want it."

"I do not!"

"… Then why are you responding?" Grimmjow whispers in the other's ear before licking the shell. "Now, shut up and let me work."

With an irritated sigh, Ichigo knows he won't win this fight. Grimmjow kisses him, shoving his tongue past unresisting lips as a hand reaches behind the orangette to grab his ass. At first, the younger refuses to respond just for spite, but an animalistic growl of warning has him complying fast. It's not like their coupling at night, the need to move on consuming the artist as he starts pulling at clothes eagerly. His slim tan body is lifted up against a tree before he can respond, his fist catching his lover's jaw and surprising him… though his grip remains tight.

"I'd rather be fucked in the dirt that against a tree this rough!" Ichigo snarls. "I'm not keen on pulling splinters from my back!"

"Okay, okay… spoil sport," Grimmjow mutters.

He unceremoniously drops Ichigo into the dirt, the orangette sputtering indignantly before his face is shoved back down and his ass is drawn up. As Grimmjow drapes his muscled form over his lover, he growls and narrows his cyan orbs when Ichigo promptly lies flat on the ground.

"… Am I gonna have to tie you up or something?" he grumbles.

"What is with you and that position?" Ichigo huffs. "Every time we've had sex, we've ended in that position and I've ended up passed out all night! I don't want to pass out and I don't want my face shoved into the dirt! I… I want to be able to see you."

Grimmjow sighs in annoyance, his member already iron hard and painful. Ichigo is one determined little bitch, though, and he won't be getting anything until he relents. He flips the other onto his back, grumbling his irritation as he lifts mile-long tan legs onto his shoulders. It isn't that he doesn't like other positions, he's just used to the first. Just to get back at the other for stalling his much needed release, he doesn't prep him and just pushes himself into the tight heat. It's not as tight as their first time, as they just spend all the previous night loosening it up, but it's still tighter than it should be. He moans his appreciation, watching Ichigo as his eyelids droop and his mouth opens just a bit. He starts his pace faster than usual, knowing the orangette wants to get moving as soon as possible. He gives a sadistic grin at the thought of slamming Ichigo so hard he won't be able to move at all, leaving him helpless to further onslaughts form a horny Grimmjow. He hums at that, Ichigo immediately catching the lecherous look deep in his orbs.

"I swear to god if I can't move after this I'll kill you!" Ichigo snaps.

"… Awe, how'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You're predictable," he huffs. "Now, just hurry up so I can find my spirit panther!"

With a quiet 'humph' Grimmjow lifts those perfect hips and starts hammering away, listening to Ichigo's howls of pleasure echo through the empty meadow. His cyan orbs only flicker away from Ichigo once as he drives into him, catching eyes glowing from the tall grass before a black panther steps closer. A single glare from infuriated blue eyes is all it takes, the panther thinking better of its curiosity before turning away and leaving. Finally, Ichigo comes hard and Grimmjow pulls back last minute to miss his usual target when he follows. The orangette is sweaty, dirty, and panting in attempts to catch his breath.

"Mm," Grimmjow purrs. "Not as good as usual, but pretty fucking awesome for a quickie."

"That was… amazing," Ichigo gasps.

"Don't move, I'll clean you up," Grimmjow grins mischievously.

"… Wha..?"

Ichigo sucks in a breath when a hot tongue laps at the mess on his stomach, moaning as it moves south after cleaning everything up. It traces his rapidly hardening member and finally sinks between his thighs, drawing a whine from a frustrated orangette. He wants nothing more than to keep moving, damn it! Yet this horrible demon of a man born from the sin of lust is tormenting him, forcing more need on him when he just wanted to do it fast and keep going! Oh god, but does it feel so good. Ichigo whines again, pulling Grimmjow to his lips once he's finished cleaning his thighs and ass. The kiss is deep and Ichigo can taste a mixture of himself and Grimmjow within the other's mouth, sighing in content as he thinks how right that mix seems to him. Maybe one more round won't hurt.

Ichigo is completely and without a doubt furious! After getting him all hot and bothered about an hour ago, Grimmjow left him there! He didn't offer assistance, didn't finish what he started, and didn't even help Ichigo to his feet. He just stood up with that damn cocky smirk and traipsed off while tucking himself back in, making Ichigo wonder why the hell he was the only one completely naked. That just didn't seem fair in the least, he likes ogling a naked Grimmjow!

"Are you still not talking to me?" Grimmjow wonders teasingly.

"…"

"Oh, come on," he pouts. "The sex was good, wasn't it? It's not my fault you were so insistent on moving along. If you didn't want it to go so fast, I would've gladly fucked you till you couldn't walk."

He doesn't miss the delighted shiver Ichigo gives off, grinning feral at the action as he steps closer to his lover. If anything, Ichigo is fun to tease. He's so easy to make blush and he looks so cute when it happens, that Grimmjow simply can't help himself. He leans close and purrs into Ichigo's ear.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he asks huskily. "For me to fuck you like that? Until you couldn't move, until there's no doubt in your mind exactly who you belong to?"

Ichigo moans, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth and glaring at the ground in front of him. The taller of the two snickers at the frustration clearly evident within amber orbs, the younger cursing quietly at his body's constant betrayal. A large hand reaches down and gropes a firm backside, Ichigo drawing in a sharp breath before turning his scowl on Grimmjow.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"You're evil," Ichigo growls.

"Who, me? No," Grimmjow grins in fake denial.

"How many more days?"

The sigh is frustrated and also miserable, Grimmjow's teasing finally driving the orangette to complete compliance. He doesn't care what Grimmjow says or does anymore, as long as he gets his sketch… and more sex. He frowns at his thoughts, angry within himself that that's pretty much all he can think about right now. This has never happened before, he's always shied away from that particular act. His first boyfriend had to wait three years for him to get comfortable enough to spread his legs, but he willingly let Grimmjow have him within the first couple days of meeting him.

*God, I feel like such a slut, * he whines inwardly.

"Oi, are you listening?" Grimmjow asks as Ichigo is pulled from his thoughts. "I said we'll be there tomorrow."

"… And still no panther spirit," Ichigo sighs downtrodden.

"Come on, Ichigo, it's not that bad. I'm sure whatever reason it has to hide is a good one."

"I guess."

Grimmjow watches the other curiously, wondering why it's so important to Ichigo to have that particular subject to paint. He knows the other has dreamed of it, but he dreams of stuff all the time he doesn't think twice about. Ichigo continues on, his walk more weary than excited now. A tinge of sadness strikes the taller of the two, his shoulders hunched ever so slightly. He really likes Ichigo, but it's his duty to protect this place from humans.

"Grimmjow? You look upset," Ichigo says with a sweet smile. "What's wrong?"

"… Nothing, just thinking."

"Then you should think about something else if your current topic is cause for such a frown," he chuckles before leaning up to kiss his nose. "I like that wicked grin of yours far better… it suits you."

That grin the uke loves so much takes over Grimmjow's face at the comment, a laugh rumbling from his chest as he pulls his lover to him in a tight hug. Ichigo sighs, wrapping his arms around the teal haired man's narrow waist. He knows he can't give Ichigo everything he wants, but maybe… maybe he can keep him coming back.

The meadow is thinning out now, the ground becoming rocky as the base of the mountains gets closer. Ichigo is humming to himself, catching sight of a beautiful patch of flowers nestled amongst oddly shaped rocks. Grimmjow is cooking lunch, just a couple rabbits he caught and some fruit Ichigo found, so the artist takes his leave with his sketch pad. As he comes up to the beautiful wildflowers, he hears a snarl and his head whips to the side to see a jaguar hunched over a carcass.

"Fuck," Ichigo murmurs.

He backs up slowly, hoping the carcass with be enough to divert the cat's attention. Unfortunately, it's only a rabbit and the wildcat sees Ichigo as a much tastier meal. Grimmjow looks up just in time to see Ichigo darting out of the rocky alcove with a scream, the jaguar shooting after him.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Grimmjow growls. "Does he not know how to stay out of trouble? How the hell did he survive without me all these years?"

He gets up and takes off after the two, praying the wildcat doesn't catch the orangette before he catches up. Thankfully, Ichigo is an extremely athletic person and can keep his distance from the jaguar. He leaps over rocks and skids around boulders as he tries to get away from the animal chasing him, panic in his eyes as he forces his body to keep going. Thankfully this isn't a cheetah, as he'd had a run in with one of those before and spent a month in the hospital. He trips, cursing his luck as he turns in time to see the jaguar leap in victory… only to have Grimmjow slam into it's side harshly.

"I don't fucking think so," he snaps.

The jaguar snarls, pacing around Grimmjow and trying to get between him and Ichigo for a better chance at killing the orangette. Unfortunately, the teal haired male knows this tactic and stays planted firmly in front of Ichigo. Once more the smaller can't see much, but he can feel that weird pull as the sky seems to turn gray overhead.

*This has to be a dream, * he thinks inwardly as he drifts off. *I have to be dreaming. *

Ichigo wakes only about half an hour after passing out, every muscle in his body screaming in protest when he moves. Grimmjow is underneath him… or rather… he's on Grimmjow's back. The teal haired male is carrying Ichigo as though he weighs nothing, humming to himself to pass the time as they get closer to the mountains. The vibrant haired teen sighs in content, nuzzling the back of Grimmjow's neck tiredly.

"Awake?"

"No, I'm dreaming about you," Ichigo mumbles.

"I'm flattered, but wouldn't you enjoy the real thing?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"I'm not dying of pain in my dreams."

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?"

"You get chased all over hell's creation by a jaguar bent on eating you, then you can tell me it's melodramatic."

"Fair enough."

They're at the base of the mountains now, Ichigo snoozing in Grimmjow's arms for once. He was exhausted, so Grimmjow let him sleep. The animals are fiercer here than in the jungle and meadow, as the mountains are the last defense before the temple's jungle, so the teal haired male stays with Ichigo all night. He watches the light of the full moon play along the orange locks and lax features, setting an ethereal glow about the smaller male that takes Grimmjow's breath away. A rustling noise catches his attention, the taller male carefully sliding from beneath Ichigo to investigate.

Ichigo wakes before the sun rises, the night still blanketing the world around him and Grimmjow snoozing beside him as though he hasn't a care in the world. One of his hands is thrown over his head, his other arm draped over his bare chest. Ichigo is about to lean forward and kiss him, but a silvery glow in the brush catches his eye. He walks over carefully, kneeling down and lifting a long white strand from a tiny twig like sapling. The only thing strange about this particular strand of fur… is that it's glowing.

"Oh my god," Ichigo gasps. "Grimm! Grimmjow, look at this!"

"Hmm? What the… Ichi, I'm sleeping," he grumbles still half asleep.

"It was here, Grimm! The spirit panther was here!"

The weight of his uke leaping onto him jolts Grimmjow awake, a soft growl that's more irritated than threatening leaving his lips. The silvery strand between Ichigo's fingers has icy cold traveling his veins, his cyan orbs growing large as he takes in his lover's eager features.

"It was here!"

"But it's not now," Grimmjow points out sleepily. "Come back to bed, will you?"

"Grimm! This is huge! This means the spirit really does exist!"

"But it doesn't mean you'll catch it, Ichi. If it can get that close without either of us hearing it…"

"… I guess, but… it's still something," he pouts.

"You still gonna head back in the morning?" the larger male questions.

"… Yeah. A deal is a deal."

The sun wakes them, Ichigo's body still sore from the chase he went through with the jaguar. Grimmjow helps him along when he needs it, but doesn't push it… Ichigo has a horrible amount of pride. The taller man watches Ichigo move, noticing the limp he attempts to hide and the quiet whimpers and hisses he tries to swallow. The only reason they manage to make as much time back as they did going toward the mountains, is because Grimmjow carried Ichigo again after he fell asleep. As he carries him, his head resting comfortably on the broad shoulder, Grimmjow lets his eyes pass over the serene face.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs.

"Mm… Grimmjow."

He smiles as Ichigo mumbles his name in his sleep, the orangette sucking on his neck and shoulder joint as he dreams. Though a shiver travels his entire being at the hot mouth on his neck, Grimmjow pushes it aside to make certain the smaller male is taken care of. Ichigo doesn't belong in a place as dangerous as this, so the sooner he leaves the better… even though it'll hurt them both, no doubt.


	3. Jungle Magic

Naturalist: Jungle Magic

Halfway through the meadow on the way back, the two stop to make camp. Ichigo has never traveled so fast and so long in one day, his body weary and his mind already half gone. They'd been traveling a few days with no more sightings of the spirit, so Ichigo has pretty much given up. Grimmjow watches as he nods off, catching him as he falls backward and gently laying him on the ground to sleep. The sun is just going down, a snarl in the tall grass pulling a frown onto the dominant's lips. He wraps Ichigo up in a blanket, stokes the fire so the animals will stay away from him, and heads out for a quick check.

Ichigo groans as he wakes, his member stiff from his erotic dream starring his current lover. With a yawn, he searches out the cause of his over active libido. Grimmjow is snoozing close by, the orangette grinning as he crawls over and straddles the other's waist.

"Mm… Ichi?" Grimmjow mumbles. "What's wrong?"

In answer to the question, Ichigo rocks his hips and grinds his arousal into Grimmjow's stomach. That alone has the man's member standing straight and eager, Grimmjow rolling them so Ichigo is beneath him on his blanket.

"You sure you wanna go there?" he grins.

"Very," the orangette purrs. "Take me."

With that feral grin twisting his lips almost predatorily, Grimmjow lifts those slim hips and thrusts in quickly. Ichigo cries out, growling at the pain inflicted. Unlike last time he went so fast, they hadn't spent the better part of last night screwing around. Grimmjow mumbles an apology, his body trembling as he fights to stay still. The very second Ichigo rocks back on his stiff erection, he wastes no time in slamming into his precious lover. A particularly hard thrust has Ichigo throwing his head back with a lusty moan, his whole back arching along with his neck. Through the fog in his eyes, he makes out a silvery glowing track behind him. His body still rocking roughly as Grimmjow thrusts in repeatedly, Ichigo attempts to get his lover's attention… and fails.

"G-Grimm," he moans. "S-stop."

"… What?"

"S-stop, just for a minute."

"How about I pick up the pace so we can finish?" he growls. "Come on, Ichi, I'm so close I can taste it. Just a little more."

"B-but…"

He slams in hard, ramming straight into Ichigo's prostate effortlessly. Ichigo is blinded by the pleasure, completely forgetting why he wanted to stop, and grips Grimmjow tightly to ground himself. His legs wrap tighter around the other's waist, his hips rolling backward to meet every forward movement and bring that thick arousal deeper into himself. Finally, he shudders in completion and his cum coats his stomach. Grimmjow presses harder and faster into the tightening velvet, barely remembering to pull back so Ichigo doesn't pass out again. The force of his release, however, is so hard that it almost doesn't matter. Ichigo stays dazed only a few moments, teetering on the edge of passing out before pulling himself free of it, and then he's forcing himself on his hands and knees to crawl over to the track he saw.

"You're just begging to be fucked again, aren't you?" Grimmjow asks flatly as he watches the sway of his lover's naked backside.

"Of course not," Ichigo snaps. "Look! I found a track."

"You wanted to stop sex for that?" he asks indignantly.

"It's the spirit panther's track, dumb ass."

"You'd rather stare at a useless track than have me inside you."

"No!"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and lays down, leaving Ichigo to study the track as he tries to get some sleep. He's only teasing the smaller male, but it is kind of annoying that Ichigo would cut him off from his release for an animal track. It's not long after that Ichigo curls up with him, murmur an apology and kissing his chest. They both fall asleep after that, both with small smiles on their lips.

The next day, Ichigo is sketching a stream filled with colorful fish. He's been sketching a lot since he arrived in this beautiful place, but nothing that he came here to get. Just as he finishing up one of the trickier fish to detail, he gasps and his head bolts up to face straight ahead. Something is traveling down his body, some strange warm feeling he can't place. It seems so familiar, and yet it also seems very foreign. He lets his eyes move to gaze sidelong, catching Grimmjow staring into the water intensely. He's not too close to Ichigo, just far enough away he won't bother the orangette, yet that feeling… that horridly persistent pull that normally has Ichigo on his stomach begging for more… it's back and it's stronger.

"Grimm…"

Grimmjow doesn't answer him, his eyes never leaving the water, and Ichigo sets down his things to crawl closer ever so slowly. Suddenly, he's jolted from his trance when the larger male's hand shoots forward into the liquid at an unbelievable speed and yanks a large fish out by the tail. Grimmjow's grin is so wide and self-satisfied that it reminds Ichigo of his sisters when they succeeded in suckering his dad into giving them candy before dinner.

"Gotcha!"

Ichigo shakes his head, clearing it further as he realizes just what he's doing. Grimmjow glances his way, eyes wide and expression curious. After a moment of staring at one another, the more dominant male smirks and gets up.

"Did you say something, Ichi?"

"Uh… no… I didn't."

"Was there something you wanted?"

"No. Just… wondering what you were doing," he lies through his teeth.

"Oh… Well… I'll go make dinner."

He walks off and Ichigo sits back, watching the other and feeling that strange pull slowly lessen. Once it's just an annoying buzz at the back of his head, he gathers his things to finish his sketch. He's seriously getting scared of this weird pull, something that only seems to happen when around Grimmjow. He pushes it from his head, cursing himself and blaming it on his libido… damn hormonal teenager phase! After he adds the last detail and bit of color, Ichigo heads back to the camp in order to eat. When he steps through the brush, he almost passes out. There, locked in a glaring contest that doesn't seem to be getting anywhere, is Grimmjow and a huge black panther.

"Holy fuck," Ichigo squeaks quietly before ducking down to watch.

Nothing is said, no movements made, just the two sitting and glaring challengingly at one another. Finally, Grimmjow growls… a sound that's not human in the least… and the panther sneezes before getting up and walking away. Ichigo takes a deep breath and walks out into the camp, Grimmjow turning and letting his features warm upon seeing the smaller man.

"Hey, Ichi. How'd your sketch go?"

"It was nice… but that one fish just wouldn't cooperate."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Grimmjow takes the sketchpad from Ichigo, the orangette opening it to the right page, and takes in the perfect aquatic scene. He has to admit, Ichigo has some serious talent. As the other is busy checking the fish and eating some fruit, he flips through the other pages… and almost drops the book in the dirt. Three pages back toward the beginning, is a picture of Grimmjow. Many of him, actually, like little doodles of him walking, undressing, sleeping, running, and even in the throws of passion.

*Whoa… how'd he get that one? * he questions internally before the book is yanked from his hands.

"Th-that's just practice," Ichigo stammers with a hot blush of crimson. "I-I j-just got bored."

"Hey, it's not my place to tell you what to draw," Grimmjow grins. "You made me look damn good, too. Could you draw a couple of yourself for me? I'd like to keep them around my tree house… you know… for extra curricular purposes."

"… Why do I even like you?" Ichigo sighs.

"Just lucky I guess."

Grimmjow lays back in the grass, grinning up at Ichigo who slowly lowers himself onto the other's waist. His legs are spread wide on either side of the narrow waist, Ichigo's smaller body laying down so he can lay his arms over the other's chest to pillow his own chin.

"So… what are we doing tonight?"

"I thought we'd watch the stars a bit," Grimmjow says. "And then I'm gonna take you about three times before we pass out, wake up, and I'll do it again. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Sounds like something," Ichigo scoffs. "But… I don't want to have sex tonight."

"… What do you want to do?"

"I just want you to hold me."

"… I guess I can live with that."

As they lay within each other's arms to watch the stars that night, Ichigo's mind is plagued with questions. Ever since he reached this jungle, his dreams of the spirit panther have been replaced with erotic wet dreams of Grimmjow. He doesn't know what that means, yet he's happy for the distraction. He's a bit wary of the other, however, though his body would never let him deny Grimmjow his pleasure. It would seem whenever the feline-like man is close by he sends off some sort of unnatural aura that Ichigo reacts to rather strongly, overheating the teen and drawing out his more lustful side. It's like being drunk when you're sober, or some sort of drug that throws the teen into heat. It doesn't help that he absolutely loves the sex, or that Grimmjow goes out of his way to take care of him. Not to mention, he's noticing that the animals seem to respond to the teal haired hunk as though they fear or respect him. He always thought it was because Grimmjow lived here and got used to them all, but he's beginning to think otherwise.

"Grimm… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did that panther seem to fear you?"

"… I've run into him before," Grimmjow mutters. "He likes a good fight, but I bested him multiple times… he's a kitten, really."

"Why does it seem like you're more animal sometimes?"

"I grew up here," Grimmjow smiles softly in remembrance. "My family lived here, in the jungle, but they were killed when I was born. Jaguars got them, they were attracted to the smell of blood when my mother went into labor. The panthers chased them off and took me in, the alpha female herself took care of me."

"How did you learn to speak and stuff?"

"People have tried to take me in multiple times, but this is where I belong," he sighs. "I've had schooling and shit, but I can't stand their customs and greed. I opted to stay here."

"… Have you see the temple?"

"The panthers live there," he answers. "It's their den. I chose to stay in the outer jungle to keep watch on the humans. They were less likely to attack me than they were my clan."

"True. I bet they love you very much."

"Mm… yeah. I love them, too."

"… The sky is beautiful here, I really like it," Ichigo states as he sketches the stars above. "There aren't skies like this back home. This one seems almost… ethereal."

Grimmjow tightens his hold on the orangette, sighing in content as he breathes in the other's scent. The vibrant haired teen is soon asleep in his arms and Grimmjow carefully puts his things away before laying Ichigo on a blanket to sleep, the more dominant male getting up and leaving for only a little bit.

Ichigo is startled awake by a twig snapping, his eyes roaming the area to find Grimmjow gone. He knows the other is most likely checking on the border again, brushing it off as unimportant and laying back down to get back to sleep. Unfortunately, a low hum of light catches his sight and he sits up immediately upon seeing a glowing white tail swish up from the tall grass. He's on his feet in half a heartbeat, rushing into the grass in nothing but his boxers and an oversized shirt. He stumbles, cursing softly when he steps on a stone, and continues on. The glowing footprints lead him on a chase, the orangette yelping when he falls into the stream.

*This stupid spirit better be worth all this trouble! * he growls mentally.

He sloshes over to the bank and pulls himself up, growling as the shirt hangs heavy on his limbs and the water that soaks it rains down off the fabric. It makes it more difficult to get around, but eventually he comes to the end of the trail. Too bad there isn't a panther spirit there to greet him, but the tracks coming to an abrupt end.

"Shit!" he screams in frustration.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow calls as he comes up from behind Ichigo. "What the hell happened to you?"

"… I fell in the stream," he grouches.

"The fuck were you doing running around in the dark anyway?"

"I saw it! Well… I only saw its tail, but it was still there!" the vibrant haired teen says excitedly. "I followed it all the way out here, but then the tracks just stopped."

"Wow… must've been playing with you."

"… What?"

"Cats like to play, Ichigo," Grimmjow laughs. "Panther gods aren't any different."

"… Damn panther god!"

Grimmjow laughs, drawing Ichigo close to him for a kiss. Feeling the chill upon his skin, he guides him back to the camp and pulls the shirt over his head. After an argument, a sore jaw for Grimmjow, and Ichigo getting bound with his shirt, he's stripped down and wrapped in a blanket by the fire.

"Untie me," he growls.

"I'd much prefer you tied up," the taller huffs. "You've got a killer right hook."

"You deserved it!"

"Did you want to catch cold?"

"… You could've thought of a better way to put it," Ichigo hisses. "I don't think 'strip down and make it good' deserves anything less."

"… Okay, I probably could've," he agrees. "But this was so much more fun."

"Well… do I have to sit on your lap."

"Yep."

"And could you tell me what reason you had to take off your clothes?" Ichigo asks flatly.

Grimmjow doesn't answer, he just grins against Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo rolls his eyes, grumbling under his breath as the larger male adjusts the blanket around them both. The fire is warm, but the orangette is still shivering. He nestles closer to the warmth that is Grimmjow, sighing in relent as he gets comfortable. It takes exactly two minutes for the moment to be ruined, as the teal haired man's hand grips Ichigo's member.

"Grimm!" Ichigo shouts.

"What? You're still cold, we both know that'll warm you up plenty," he says innocently.

"Fucking horny jerk!"

"What did you expect? You're sitting on my lap completely naked and dripping with water."

Ichigo growls but says nothing more, allowing Grimmjow to kiss him deeply as he unties his wrists. He moans into the other's mouth, rubbing himself back against the rapidly growing arousal with fervor. The taller of the two quickly scoots them away from the fire, they're too close to go much further and he doesn't want Ichigo hurt, and then lays his lover on his back. Ichigo rolls over on his stomach, raising his ass in the air invitingly as he spreads his legs. Licking his lips hungrily at the sight, Grimmjow gets closer and Ichigo waits for his weight to settle along his back. He yelps in shock when a tongue is thrust into his hole, however, Grimmjow moving it in and out to make his uke eager for more.

"S-stop teasing!" Ichigo stammers. "I n-need you n-now!"

"Mm… who am I to deny such a beautiful creature?"

"D-don't call me beauti… AH!"

Grimmjow thrust in hard, as deeply as possible so he hits that pleasure gland the first go. Ichigo screams his delight, rocking backward to help push his seme further into his tight entrance. the two move frantically, not bothering with anything light. They're both tired and only want to get warm, moving against one another desperately for that warmth and release they seek. That weird pull from Grimmjow's aura is wrapping around Ichigo's mind, the first time it's done so during sex, and he's yanked into a far more frenzied state of mind. He pulls away from Grimmjow, the other confused only a moment before Ichigo turns around and leaps at him.

"Whoa!"

Ichigo slams Grimmjow back onto the ground, amber eyes a strange gold color as he replaces himself on his seme's length. He moans, head thrown back and eyes half lidded, and Grimmjow can honestly say he can't breath from the sight. His hands tighten on Ichigo's hips, helping the other to ride him for all he's worth. As he stares into those gold eyes, he can see the veil of a trance in them and gasps in realization… Ichigo isn't himself right now.

"Ichi, stop," he growls out through his pleasure.

"No."

"Ichigo, stop right now! You don't know what…"

Ichigo growls, a more animalistic sound that should've come from the human, and slams down harder. Grimmjow hisses, feeling nails scratch down his chest harshly. The smaller male picks up his pace, Grimmjow's nails breaking skin in his struggle to push through his lust addled mind. Finally, Ichigo cries out and his walls tighten around Grimmjow's member. The teal haired man quickly pushes Ichigo back, pulling out before he comes and spilling his seed all over the now unconscious teen. He pants harshly, his cyan pools taking in Ichigo's exhausted and blush covered body as he lay in the moonlight. Carefully, he takes Ichigo's still sopping shirt and starts to clean him off.

"Fuck that was close," he grumbles. "I have to be more careful."

Ichigo wakes the next morning sore and tired, trying to remember exactly what happened last night. He remembers the spirit panther, falling in the stream, and sitting by the fire with Grimmjow… but that's where everything starts to get hazy. Like a teen waking from a drunken night at the club, Ichigo can barely remember anything. Grimmjow is just returning, his direction brining him back from the lake, and the smaller male is immediately questioning him.

"What happened?"

"… Uh… I went for a walk?"

"No, idiot, what happened last night?"

"You got seriously aggressive," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't normally mind that in a lover, but you went just a tad overboard. I tried to stop you, but you weren't having it."

"What did I do?"

"You can't figure that out on your own?" the taller scoffs. "Let's just say, you should be really sore this morning and I'm gonna be quite hesitant to start something intimate with you for a bit."

Ichigo groans as a flash of a memory returns to him, unable to believe how much of a tramp he acted. He doesn't know what got into him, he's usually so shy during sex, but then he feels it… that strange pull of Grimmjow's aura. His eyes sharpen, darting over to the oblivious male that's packing up their things. Whatever his aura does, that's what happened to him last night. It completely drugged him out.

*Was it his fault? Or is it this jungle? * Ichigo wonders. *Perhaps… It's the panther god trying to keep me occupied so I won't find it… Stupid fucking panther god! I'll show him! *

"Are you okay? You seem a little… psychotic today," Grimmjow mutters a tad wary.

"I'm fine."

The two are moving through the outer jungle now, Ichigo's heart sinking with every step he takes closer to the exit. Once he reaches the edge, that's when he'll be forced to say good bye to the man he's become addicted to. He glances at Grimmjow, the teal haired man watching the canopy above them as a few monkeys swing past. A frown takes over his features and Ichigo catches fury in his beautiful orbs.

"What's wrong?"

"My tree house is in that direction, you can't miss it," he says flatly. "You keep going that way… I have to check something out."

"I'll go with you."

"No… No, you just keep moving, okay? I can do this on my own."

"… Okay, if you say so."

"Just keep walking and wait for me there, don't turn around or divert from this path for any reason… You're safe on this path."

"Okay, okay. Jeez, if I wanted a mother hen with me I would've asked Renji to come along!" Ichigo gripes as he stomps away.

Grimmjow's eyes turn back in the direction he had smelled it… smoke. With a growl he races off toward the billowing blackness that looks so similar to storm clouds. Before too long, the fire will reach Ichigo and the orangette won't have anywhere to run to. He comes to a halt before the humans burning down the jungle, his eyes narrowing as he catches a few animals trapped within their cages.

*I don't think so, * he snarls.

Before he can do anything, however, a young redhead about Ichigo's age runs up shouting and cursing. The humans turn to regard him, curious and also angry he would intrude upon their work. Grimmjow listens over the roaring of the flames to hear what words are being exchanged.

"Are you crazy!" the redhead snaps. "My best friend is in there!"

"No one is allowed in this jungle, boy," the man in charge scoffs. "The spirit won't let anyone in."

"You're about to take the chance of burning Ichigo Kurosaki alive!" Renji snarls. "Do you seriously want to be the cause of the most talented artist of this day and age's death!"

"… Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, you dumb ass! Now put those flames out right this minute!"

The man yells, the others scrambling to throw dirt over the flames in hopes of extinguishing them. Once they're finished, Grimmjow moves closer to release the animals and listen to the redhead yell. As he crouches beside a large cage with a jaguar inside, he lets his cyan pools observe this strange man.

"You are so lucky I heard what you were planning before you left!" Renji snaps. "Do you have any idea what would've happened to you if Ichigo went up in flames? You guys are so stupid! And what the hell do you think you're doing burning down a jungle anyway?"

"We need to develop this land, but the machinery has all been destroyed!" the man sighs. "That damn spirit is ruining all our plans."

"Then build beside the damn jungle! If Ichigo knew what you were planning on doing to this place, he'd destroy the lot of you!"

"We're just doing our jobs, we can't do much more than that!"

Grimmjow lets the animals go and darts back into the trees, frowning in thought as the jaguar traipses alongside him. He absently pats it on the head, humming to himself as takes the path with an air of someone who does so daily.

*So… the little berry is quite important on the outside, * he muses. "He could come in handy, don't you think, Dalia?"

The jaguar purrs loudly as it stares into his eyes knowingly, licking his hand in agreement before taking another path. Grimmjow continues on to his home with thoughts turning to plans within his mind, although the minute he sees a worried Ichigo… those plans fly right out the window. Ichigo runs up to him and hugs him for all he's worth, crying into his chest as he tries to speak and the sound gets muffled in his shirt.

"Calm down, Ichigo, I'm fine."

"There was a fire, wasn't there? I was the smoke!" he sobs. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"… Some people were trying to burn down the jungle," the taller sighs. "Don't worry, though. A weird redhead with tattoos ran up yelling about someone being in the jungle. The guys put the fire out faster than they could've started it."

"That must've been Renji!" Ichigo grins. "I'm so glad he came with me, or I might've been killed!"

"Yeah… they were pretty persistent."

"I can't believe they would kill thousands of animals just to reach the mountains… that's horrible! Places like that temple should be left alone! I don't care what they could learn from it, it isn't theirs to bother!"

"They'll keep coming, Ichi," Grimmjow sighs. "Just like they always do."

"No… I'll stop them. I'll figure out something."

"… Let's just get inside, okay? We're safe now and that's all that matters."

Ichigo nods and follows Grimmjow to the rope ladder of the tree house, mentally cheering when he gets to follow the other up as he takes advantage of the perfect view he's handed. Once they're on the balcony-like porch, Ichigo realizes just how lavish this particular tree house is. It has a thick roof over the house and the porch, furniture hand crafted from wood and woven grasses, a door hung on leather strips… so ancient in craft and yet it looks so modern.

*I could like it here, * the orangette muses.

"In you go, Ichi," Grimmjow states as he holds the door open. "It isn't anything too modern, but it's comfortable enough."

"Is it like your cave home? Because I really liked that one," Ichigo grins.

"Almost… but without the hot spring."

Ichigo walks in and grins from ear to ear, his amber eyes taking in the similar furnishings of wood and furs. He's almost jealous that Grimmjow gets to live in such a place while he has to deal with people everyday… almost… he still can't live without running water and electricity. Well… maybe electricity, but definitely not running water. It's far more comfortable to have a toilet rather than a bush.

"This is awesome, Grimm!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I could live in a place like this for the rest of my life!"

"… You could, you know."

"I'd love to! But… I can't just abandon my friends and family," Ichigo sighs. "Not to mention, I have to get back to work. This was my holiday, I have a painting request I have to do and a magazine loved my shark pictures so much they wanted me to take a few for their next issue, and…"

"Ichigo, I get the picture," Grimmjow smirks. "You're a really busy artist, aren't you?"

"Well… people say I'm a prodigy, but… I think I'm pretty good. Hey! Would you mind if I sketched this place?"

"Not at all… but only if you sketch a few of yourself for me," Grimmjow grins widely.

"… I'll see what I can do."

"Just like the ones you made of me, it's only fair."

Ichigo sighs and takes his bag outside, giving a minute smirk once his back is facing Grimmjow. He would never admit it, especially not to the other, but he's falling hard and fast for this man. He would do anything in his power to make Grimmjow happy, would give anything to have him accompany him back home. For some reason, he knows without a doubt Grimmjow will never leave this place. He also knows that he would seem so out of place anywhere but here… he was born for this place. He takes out his book and a pencil, sitting in the grass and staring up at the balcony where the teal haired man looks down at him as he leans on the railing.

"Don't move!" Ichigo calls. "The picture just got perfect!"

"… Why's that?" Grimmjow wonders curiously.

"Because, silly, you're in it now."

With a deep rumble of laughter, Grimmjow stays put and watches that perfect smile so filled with a kindness he's never seen in another person tug at the orangette's lips. He won't have a problem staying still for Ichigo, he could watch that boy all day long and not grow weary of it.

Night is coming fast, Grimmjow standing on the ground now as Ichigo fixes something to eat in the house. His sharp cyan eyes pick up on flashes of light here and there, his ears catching the hollering of people searching for something… or someone. The men from the fire are looking for Ichigo, though Grimmjow can't hear the redhead from before with them.

*Well too bad, * he thinks bitterly. *They can't have him. He's mine right now and I won't give him up until I walk him to the edge of this damn jungle! *

With that, he gives a pointed look to the black panther lying at the base of the tree and heads back inside. The panther darts off into the night to keep the humans away from Grimmjow's den, roaring into the pitch to gather a bit of help in protecting it's cub. The teal haired male watches from the balcony, smirking the minute he hears everyone's panicked screaming in the distance.

"Grimm? I thought I heard something," Ichigo says from the doorway. "Is everything okay?"

"It's perfect."

"… What's with the sadistic grin?"

"Nothing."

"You so did something you shouldn't have," the orangette smirks. "Come on, tell me."

"I sent one of my clan to frighten off some people trespassing," he shrugs. "No big deal."

"I bet it was for them when they saw a panther charging them."

Grimmjow cackles at that, the laugh drawing a smile from the vibrant haired teen as he's drawn in close to his lover. He shies away from the kiss he knows is coming, but only to tease the larger male, and Grimmjow smirks as he grabs the orange locks at the back of Ichigo's head and forces him into a rough kiss. Afterward, the smaller of the two pulls his seme into the house to eat dinner… the frustrations of his trip slowly settling in his brain.


	4. This is Not Goodbye

Naturalist: This Is Not Goodbye

At long last, after hours of lazing about with Ichigo slowly getting more and more tense, he's finally snapped. Grimmjow lays back in bed as he watches the other, humor glittering in his eyes as he forces himself not to laugh. He's never seen Ichigo in such a state, pacing and rambling as he curses just about everything and everyone for his misfortune of a plan gone so far awry there's no fixing it.

"I can't believe this!" Ichigo snarls. "All this time and nothing! I catch footprints, white fur, ghostly light, but no fucking panther spirit!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighs.

"He's playing with me! That fucking Pantera is playing with me!"

"Ichigo, you're being ridiculous," the seme states attempting to swallow his laughter.

Now, the uke has finally started blaming the great panther god, Pantera, for his misfortune. Grimmjow was wondering how long that would take, as he's already blamed everyone else. It's cute to see him like this, the blush of fury on his face almost as sexy as the one it holds during sex. It's odd to the teal haired male just how opposite they are, and yet they seem to fit together perfectly.

"… Is it just me?" Ichigo asks quietly. "Is it me that's to blame? Am I finally losing my knack."

"Of course not, Ichi," he sighs. "You're awesome. You've almost filled that sketchbook with scenes from this place, that was just on the way there. I've never seen anything so beautiful before… except you, but I don't think you count."

"Why?" Ichigo growls out.

"Because there's no way you're manmade," he chuckles. "You had to have been born of the sunrise and all the most perfect parts of nature."

"… Y-you… Stupid! Don't say stuff like that!" the vibrant haired teen blushes.

"Get that fine ass over here," Grimmjow grins. "I got at least five hours of pent up sexual frustration to get rid of and you're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied."

"… Five hours?" Ichigo whines. "I have to leave tomorrow morn… Oh! You better make this good!"

Grimmjow pulls him onto his lap, his erection straining against his pants to reach Ichigo's inviting tightness. He doesn't press the whole wild sex thing, wanting to take it slow for once, and Ichigo doesn't fight against it. He's completely melted against his lover's chest, submissive to whatever he deems he wants to do to him. Grimmjow scours his body with his tongue, letting his hands roam over tan plains as Ichigo writhes. Once the smaller is completely out of it and oblivious to anything but his mouth, Grimmjow gives a wicked smirk against a firm chest and ties the orangette's wrists to the headboard.

"Whoa… wait a minute," Ichigo mutters as he tugs on his wrists. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you might not let me go."

"Too late now, isn't it?"

"But…"

"Nope! Too late!"

Before Ichigo can say anything else, his lips are caught by Grimmjow's. those hands roam up and down his sides, his tongue coaxing the smaller male's into a playful battle. Ichigo groans and lifts his hips to find a bit of friction, his lover pulling out of his reach just to aggravate him. This is their last night together and he'll be damned if this doesn't last. He moves down the slim male's body, nipping and kissing and leaving the occasional bite. Ichigo whimpers, so close to begging and still too proud to do so. He ghosts his breath over his uke's arousal, Ichigo breathing in sharply before growling in frustration.

"G-Grimm!"

"Yes?"

"Take me!"

"… I think I'll wait."

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm gonna plant my foot up your ass!" Ichigo screams.

"You have an awfully strange method of begging."

"I don't beg. Now get on with it!"

"If you want me to continue, you'd better start begging."

"… Get off me."

Grimmjow starts at that, his wide eyes darting up to look at the furious amber pools glaring down at him with the force of a typhoon. He hesitates at that one, trying to figure out what's going through the other's mind. Finally, after realizing he's actually serious, Grimmjow utters a sound of disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Get… off… of… me," Ichigo states slowly. "I refuse to beg, so if you won't continue without it, then untie me and get the fuck off."

"I've heard of male pride, but this is ridiculous."

"I won't repeat myself again."

"And if I refuse, what then? I mean… you're pretty much helpless and if I choose to torment you until you break and beg like a…"

He's cut off when Ichigo's legs wrap tightly around his throat in warning, the strength behind them shocking for such a slender man. With a sigh, Grimmjow grumbles under his breath before looking back at the enraged little orangette.

"Okay, okay, no begging," he pouts. "Jeez, you're hard to play with."

"I don't mind being played with Grimmjow, but I'm not used to being so submissive and I can't stand being played with during sex!"

"Mm-hm," he says absently.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Nope."

"Grimm… Ah!" he cries out as he's penetrated. "Fuck! A little warning next time would be great!"

"You were so busy talking, I didn't want to interrupt you."

The cocky grin on the larger man's face has Ichigo's brow ticking in anger, his mouth opening to yell once more and his voice cut off by Grimmjow's. his scowl quickly melts as the other presses his dominance with ease, the vibrant haired teen sighing in contentment as his entire being relaxes beneath the muscular form of his lover. The teal haired man starts a slow pace, just enough to keep Ichigo content and not yet powerful enough to bring them close to the edge. Ichigo purrs, his every nerve ending on fire at the feel of that thick shaft moving within him.

"Faster," he sighs out.

"I don't suppose now would be a good time to ask you to beg."

A soft growl of warning and Grimmjow picks up his pace with a good natured chuckle, the smaller male moaning wantonly as his prostate is struck with those powerful thrusts. It doesn't take much more coaxing and that steady slam has turned into an eager hammering, Ichigo's body slowly sliding up the mattress with the force. He plants his hands against the headboard, pushing back to avoid his head hitting it, and screams for more. Grimmjow groan as his lover's entrance tightens around his swollen arousal, hissing in pleasure as Ichigo's warm fluids coat their stomachs and his body tremble beneath him. With a few more deep presses, he follows his uke over the edge and growls in his release. His arms shake as he tries to hold himself up, the larger male barely moving himself to Ichigo's side before falling beside him.

"… Untie me," Ichigo mumbles sleepily.

"You'll be fine till we wake up," the larger male answers.

"Grimm," the orangette snaps. "Grimmjow? Grimmjow!"

The soft even breathing of his seme sends a bristling anger up his spine, however he's too tired to act on it. No doubt he'll be woken a few hours from now for another round, one he'll crave just as much as this last one, but until then he closes his eyes for a bit of sleep.

Ichigo is just waking when the sun touches through the window, his arms still bound to the headboard and now almost numb. Grimmjow is gone, yet he can hear his voice outside on the balcony this time. He grumbles in irritation, scowling up at his wrists that he can barely feel through the pins and needles.

"Grimmjow, get your ass in here and untie me!" he yells in fury.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow wonders as he peek in through the door. "You say something?"

"I've got pins and needles, asshole!" he snaps. "Any longer and I'll permanently lose the ability to use my fucking arms!"

"Hold you fucking horses, I'm coming," the seme sighs. "You know, you try to be all threatening and shit… but it only serves to turn me on more."

"… Untie me and step away from the bed."

The flat tone laced with such seriousness and a partial fear has Grimmjow grinning that feral grin that sends pleasant goose bumps along Ichigo's skin, the smaller praying their practically non-stop intimacy last night is enough to keep his lover's libido at bay. Thankfully it is, the other untying Ichigo and moving to let him up. He frowns at the loss of feeling in his arms, Grimmjow grasping them and massaging the pins and needles away.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs as he kisses the smaller male's lips softly.

"It's okay," Ichigo sighs. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't untie me."

"Oh? Some kind of kink?" the taller teases.

"No!" the orangette blushes brightly. "I just… didn't want to leave yet."

"… I'll walk you to the edge of the jungle, okay?"

It's said softly and the answering 'okay' is just as soft, the tone of two soul mates about to say goodbye… most likely forever. The very thought pains the young artist, only his pride and determination holding back the tears that want to fall from saddened amber orbs. As they make their way to the exit, Ichigo's bag slung over Grimmjow's broad shoulder, the orangette cuddles as close as possible and prays his seme refuses to let him go. Unfortunately, Grimmjow will let him leave, will insist on it… Ichigo can't survive in his world.

"So… This is goodbye," Ichigo murmurs as he stands with the tree line separating them. "You know… maybe I can stay a bit longer?"

"I'd like that, Ichi," Grimmjow says with a sad smile. "But it's probably best if you went home. After all, I can't keep you all to myself forever."

"Yeah, I guess… you're right," he sighs. "I'll miss you, Grimm. Thank you for saving me and keeping me safe, perhaps I'll return to visit in a bit."

"That'd be perfect," Grimmjow smirks while handing the orangette his bag. "Goodbye, Kitten."

"No, Grimm, I'll be back… I promise."

Ichigo hesitantly walks away, turning and waving as Grimmjow does the same. As much as it breaks his heart, Ichigo needs to save that place and he'll stop at nothing to do so and return to the addictive man. Grimmjow turns to go back into the trees once Ichigo is out of sight.

"Goodbye… Kitten," he mumbles before the darkness of the trees consumes him.

Ichigo races into the village after the long walk, every step he take tearing his heart to smaller shreds as he gets just one step further from that gorgeous god-like man. He finds Renji without a problem, his best friend since birth chatting away with a few of the local girls. The one thing he can always count on to locate said friend in a heartbeat, aside from his many black tribal tattoos, is his crimson red hair.

"Ren!" Ichigo calls. "Renji!"

"Hey, Ichi!" the redhead greets with a grin. "I thought I told you I'd pick you up?"

"I needed time to think," the orangette sighs. "I… I need to talk to you. Come on."

The stroll through the town that seems so old and yet so populated, the buildings something you would find in an old Mayan civilization… or close to it. Ichigo never minded, he really likes old places like this. Places untouched by greed and steel, trapped in the old ways and filled with legends of gods and spirits. He'd move out here if he could, but again… running water is his friend. As they sit within the small… could you even call it a restaurant… of their inn, Renji finally sees the hesitance and longing in his 'brother's' eyes.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" he asks seriously. "Did something happen?"

"I… met someone while I was in the jungle," he sighs.

"… Seriously. In the middle of a jungle you happened to meet someone," the other scoffs. "Was he at least hot? Was it Tarzan?"

"Shut up, I'm being serious! And… he damn well look way sexier than any Tarzan I've seen," Ichigo mumbles.

"Ooh! I'm jealous!"

"… I'm going to hit you."

"Sorry, sorry," Renji chuckles. "Go ahead. What was he like? What happened?"

"He saved my life," Ichigo sighs just a step away from dreamily. "He even guided me through the jungle… he showed me so much I never would've found on my own, you should see some of the sketches I've gotten!"

While they talk an old man listens, he own this old time tavern and inn and nothing goes on that he doesn't know about. Ichigo never minds him listening in, as the man tells him everything he's learned and shares old legends and wives tales with him to pass the time. The two miss as his brow crinkles in confusion, though he keeps his pipe between his teeth and his questions to himself for now.

"He was kind of cocky and arrogant, but so sweet and perfect. He said he watches the border and he lives there! Can you imagine? Living in the wild like that, oh I was in my glory while I was there!" Ichigo sighs happily. "Something strange happened while I was there, though…"

"Strange? Like what?"

"Well… once in awhile when I was near him… there was this really weird pull," Ichigo murmurs while scratching his head. "Kind of like… an attraction I couldn't control."

"Must've been jungle fever," Renji laughs.

Ichigo smacks him over the head with his sketch pad, the other pouting as he rubs the sore spot. The old man watches as Ichigo opens the book and slides it over to his best friend, pointing at a speck of blue with a smug look. Renji looks and his eyes open wide, his lips parting to give a low whistle.

"Damn… I'd have jungle fever around that, too. Fuck, Ichi… How'd you survive?"

"… That's not important right now," he waves off with a bright blush.

"… You let him fuck you didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You know me better than that, asshole, I'm not that loose!"

"You let him, didn't you?"

"… Yes," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "But wouldn't you? I mean, come on, the guy is fucking gorgeous!"

"Yeah, you're right," Renji states with a pout. "Now I really am jealous of you."

Renji and Ichigo are both bi-sexual, with a similar taste in partners. Right now, Renji is just getting over a break-up with Byakuya Kuchiki. The guy was a total asshole and Ichigo swore he had a stick up his ass, something he continuously brought up when Renji would complain to him about always having to bottom. Ichigo's argument was, 'if anything else were shoved up there it could cause serious damage'. obviously, the redhead didn't find that amusing and told Byakuya if he didn't start treating him as an equal then he wasn't coming back… that was almost a month ago. Renji's had plenty of time to get over it and move on, though he's decided a bachelor's life is more to his liking at the moment.

"I know," the orangette grins. "I'd be jealous of me, too."

"Young man, I apologize for intruding upon your conversation," the old man states. "But… did you say you met a man that lived in the jungle?"

"I did!"

"… No one lives in that jungle, boy," he frowns. "No one at all."

"But… I was there with him," Ichigo smiles. "I stayed in his home, we traveled all the way to the base of the mountains together."

"He took you to the mountains' base?"

"Yes. He took me himself, kept me safe… I almost got eaten by a jaguar!"

"You what!" Renji snaps.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," comes the sheepish reply.

"… So," the redhead frowns while changing the subject. "What exactly is the name of your super hunk?"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo sighs dreamily. "His name is Grimmjow."

The old man drops his pipe, startling the orangette at the loud clatter that echoes in the silent room. With a muttered apology, the old man stands and leaves the two alone within the tavern. Shrugging it off, Ichigo goes back to staring with extreme longing at his sketch of the wild teal haired man.

"Hey! Did you ever find your spirit panther?"

"… Stupid panther was messing with my head!" Ichigo growls. "I saw tracks, some bits of fur, and it's tail in the long grass. But damn if I didn't see the fucking thing!"

"It really does exist?" Renji asks, completely flabbergasted.

"I knew it did! I just knew it! Now I just have to come back on my next break!"

"Your next… but Ichi, there are so many…"

"No! I want that place," he says stubbornly. "You can't imagine how beautiful it is, Ren! Just walking through the jungle I had so many things inspire me… so much more than anywhere else."

"Ichigo… They're going to burn the jungle down next week."

His heart stops, his breath caught in his lungs as shock and despair cling to his mind. Renji sees this, moving from his own chair to comfort his best friend and brother. Suddenly, Ichigo is on his feet and racing to his room. He has to do something, has to think of something, or Grimmjow will be killed in the fire.

"Stupid stubborn idiot," Ichigo hisses as his fingers fly over his keyboard. "He should've come with me! He should've asked me to stay!"

Renji watches with sad eyes as Ichigo curses to himself, going back to his own laptop as they look for solutions. Ichigo has gone through everything, cursing a rainbow or two when things hit a dead end. He could buy the land, he has enough money for that, but it's not for sale. He could announce it an archeological find, but that's the reason behind burning down the jungle. Renji brought up that he'd attempt to get a hold of Byakuya, the one holding the land at the moment… unfortunately, they didn't have a rather good break up and the man has always been the type to hold a grudge.

"I've got it!" Ichigo yells sudden, making Renji jump and slip off the bed.

"Fuck, that hurt!"

"Sorry. Um… Byakuya has a webcam, right?"

"Yeah, we used to chat on it a lot when I traveled with you… why?"

"Hook me up to it, I need to call him," Ichigo says in determination. "And I need him to be able to see me."

Ichigo has known Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki just as long as he has Renji, as their family and his were very close friends… well… sort of. He isn't like his father, he's always been able to get anything he's wanted for the simple fact he's mastered his aunt's art of deception. If Yorouchi gave him anything, it was that. The minute Byakuya answers the web call, Ichigo lets the tears flow.

"… Kurosaki? What's wrong?" the other asks hesitantly. "Is Renji okay? He went with you, right?"

"Yes, he's fine," Ichigo blubbers. "I just… I need Rukia's number. I lost my phone and I really need to talk to her!"

"Rukia is unavailable, Kurosaki," he frowns. "She's on holiday with her friends and asked not to be disturbed under any circumstances. I thought she would've told you."

"I've been… I've… been in the jungle here," Ichigo sobs. "They're gonna burn it down!"

"Yes, those are the orders."

"But they can't!"

The raven haired man watches hesitantly as Ichigo breaks down, resting his face in his arms as he sobs like a heartbroken girl dumped after giving up her virginity. Byakuya has never been good with Ichigo when he's crying, as he's always seen the little orangette as another sibling of sorts. He never admitted it to Ichigo, but he had told Rukia… who told Ichigo anyway… that he was more another sister than a younger brother. That meant that he was more likely to spoil him, giving him anything to keep him happy. Ichigo never fails to take advantage of that when in need of it.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?"

"No! It's not alright!" he hiccups. "That place is so beautiful and perfect and full of so many amazing things, it's not right to burn it down."

"There is a temple archeologists wish to excavate…"

"To ruin yet another work of art!" he yells through his tears. "They can learn just as much from pictures as they can destroying statues and digging up stone! I… I can reach it. I can reach it and I can paint it for them, take pictures for them. I do it all the time for the nature magazines."

"No! absolute not!" Byakuya snaps. "Ichigo, that place is dangerous, I forbid you to return there."

"You can't stop me," he scowls though his eyes still water. "I need to preserve that place, Byakuya. Don't you understand? It inspires me more than any ocean or forest or sky, I need it. I can't buy it, no one would sell it to me. I can't get it to be named a preserve, the animals aren't endangered or anything."

"… Does it truly mean that much to you?" he sighs.

"If I don't find a way to save it, I'll camp out in it just so they won't burn it down," the orangette states determinedly. "I won't let them destroy another beautiful place for sky scrapers and mini malls! I just won't! Those animals were there first, they did nothing to bother anyone outside the jungle… they deserve to keep their home and their freedom."

"… Get the pictures of the temple and the paintings," Byakuya compromises. "And I shall sell the land to you."

"Thank you, Byakuya! You're so awesome!" Ichigo cheers.

"One more thing, Ichigo?"

"Anything!"

"Tell Renji I'll talk to him when he gets back… I… miss him."

"I miss you, too, Byakuya!" Renji cries from the other side of the room.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at his sobbing friend, once so confident he was over his stubborn love. With a quick 'goodbye' and about ten more grateful comments, the call ends and Ichigo is throwing clothes and everything he needs back in his satchel. The redhead looks on with worried orbs, fiddling with a shirt before folding it and handing it to Ichigo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't."

"Ichigo, you were almost killed out there!"

"I'll be fine, I know my way around now," he waves off. "Besides, I've gone up against way worse."

"You've gone up against something worse than a spirit panther bent on killing anyone that gets too close to the mountains if need be?" he snorts skeptically.

"… Okay… so this is a first for me."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not! I was able to get closest to the mountains alone," Ichigo frowns. "I'm going on my own, or I might not be able to get that far again."

It takes a lot of arguing and Ichigo's fist in Renji's face, which starts an all out brawl, but the orangette finally wins. It takes him standing over Renji's bruised and battered form, but the fact remains that he won. He agrees to Renji driving him there in the morning, his night spent in his room as eagerness builds up within him. Not long now, and he'll be back in Grimmjow's arms.

Ichigo is in the middle of a jungle he's never seen before… well, not in real life anyway. He knows this jungle to be his dream jungle, a place he's tried to escape time and time again. His amber eyes catch moonlight filtering down from the canopy above, pouring of ivory statues and a glassy lake… and a silvery glowing panther. It's icy blue eyes glare down at him, a rumbling growl carry low over the thick silence. It's just like before, but this time… Ichigo is feeling a tad more aggressive. He growls back, crouching low and ready to attack. A hand on his shoulder, large and warm with a strength he knows all too well, stills his attack and melts him.

"G-Grimmjow," he whispers as he turns to face the man.

His eyes are hard and almost sad, filled with regret that Ichigo can't seem to find a reason for. As he stares into his reflection in those blue pools, he feels a strange tingle streak through his slim body. Grimmjow is gone and the panther is closer than it's ever gotten, wise eyes filled with fury and betrayal before a heavy paw slams against the side of his head.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouts as he bolts awake.

This is the first time the panther has gotten so aggressive with him in his dream, as usually he's just nipped or scratched when he gets too close. This time, the side of his face is throbbing and he stumbles to the bathroom to check for any bruising… there's none, thank goodness. With a sigh, a mixture of irritation and relief, he gets ready for his trip back to his lover. Renji is already downstairs, still aggravated he lost the argument the night prior, and the old man is sitting with him.

"I'd like to accompany you on your ride, sonny," the man states.

"That's fine," Ichigo smiles. "The more the merrier, right, Ren?"

A sharp nod is his answer, the three piling into the jeep after Ichigo grabs a bite to eat. No one talks during the ride, all wary and Ichigo too busy thinking about a certain blue haired man. Before he gets out to rush into the forest, a bony and withered hand stops him.

"I have brought you something to read on your trip," the man murmurs as he hands over an ancient leather bound book. "It has been passed through my family for many generations, but I thought you needed it right now. Please return it in fairly good condition."

"I will, thank you," Ichigo smiles. "My bag is waterproof, so I'll keep it there."

"Promise me you'll read it. It's very important that you do so before you reach the mountains."

"… I promise," he assures. "Everyday, I'll read a section. Okay?"

"Do not go near the mountains until you've finished the book," he warns. "It could be a matter of life and death. You should never provoke a god before you know how to deal with them."

Renji starts at that one, turning a disbelieving look away from the man in respect before stifling a snort of humor. Ichigo, however, has seen enough in his young life to believe such words and feel the heavy foreboding they bring to him.

"I… I promise. I'll read the whole thing first," he whispers.

"Good boy. Go, go on your journey of fate."

Thought his look is quizzical and he's unsure of the meaning behind such a statement, he nods and gives the old man a small smile. Ichigo waves good bye to Renji and the man he's grown to like in such a short time, disappearing within the foliage and once more sinking into the world that calls to him. He walks just as he did before, stopping in the same place he camped the first night. Though he wants to run straight into the arms of the man he left not even a day ago, he knows such a thing would be foolish considering how much earlier the night comes to this place. He sits at the campfire, careful not to let it get out of control by bordering it with rocks, and opens the old book so he can read while there's still a bit of light to see by.

"Chapter one: the mysteries of Pantera's Jungle," he reads quickly.

The first chapter is filled with a long and complex story of a family that lived in ancient times, one that made their home in the jungle to escape a war they wanted nothing to do with. The story is so much like Grimmjow's past that Ichigo is wondering if he wasn't pulling his leg, though the ending differs completely from what he told the orangette.

"… The child, killed by a greedy human bent on erecting a temple over the den of the panthers, fought bravely to protect their beautiful home," Ichigo reads in a low tone. "So saddened were the gods that such a brave and powerful child had met their end, that they came down to punish the human that had taken his young life. They demanded the human build the temple has he had planned, but he should honor the child instead… the child they deemed worthy enough to be a god among their circle."

He's quiet at that, the story sending chills down his spine for some unknown reason. After a moment, Ichigo realizes how late it is and puts the book away. He had hoped beyond hope that Grimmjow would come find him again… would hold him in his strong and capable arms as they slept beneath the stars above… but the orangette hasn't seen a single trace of his lover.

*That's okay, * he muses as he falls asleep. *I'll check and see if he's home tomorrow. *

That night is wrought with dreams of his lover, but not pleasant ones. The story he had read only serves to twist his fantasies into nightmares, Grimmjow vanishing forever from his arms after being brutally killed by those humans that are trying to destroy this place.

His night was restless, the vibrant haired artist tossing and turning all night long. He's positive Grimmjow's name was whimpered from his lips repeatedly, the other only falling into a deep slumber when a strange veil of absolute calm he knew he wasn't feeling at the time draped over him. Ichigo's confused about that, as he could almost feel the presence of the spirit panther soothing him. If that's the case, is it going to help him and allow him into the mountains and temple… or should he still be wary of it.

"It's okay, Ichigo," he says quietly to himself. "We'll just go see Grimm, that'll make everything better. He'll know what to do."

With that joyous thought in mind, Ichigo hurries off into the trees and toward the tree house he could find blindfolded. He may have only been there once, but he was with Grimmjow and he remembers every tiny detail when it comes to his lover. As he bursts through the brush that surrounds the huge tree housing the teal haired man, he grins widely and stares up at the house he's so fond of.

"Grimmjow?" he calls. "Grimm, I'm back! Are you home?"

No answer, just the crickets and a few birds echoing around him. His grin falls into a sad frown, a miserably sigh leaving his lips. He decides to wait for the other, or at least sleep within his scent… perhaps that will keep the nightmares away. After a bath in the lake and a quick dinner, leaving a plate beneath a cover in case the other is hungry, Ichigo collapses on the huge fur covered bed. He closes his eyes, humming to himself as that familiar scent invades his senses, and falls asleep.

The moonlight within that forest again, so dark without it, and the panther is nowhere in sight. Grimmjow is standing in the moonlight this time, a hand held out to Ichigo and a feral grin on his lips. Ichigo doesn't think twice about it, racing over and falling into those strong arms. He can't talk, though he wants to say so much, so he settles for staring into those endless pools of cyan. Pain flashes through them, Grimmjow sinking to the ground with Ichigo still held in his arms. People are gathering around them, but Ichigo only sees Grimmjow's life leaving those eyes he loves. In the background of the dream, risen high where the moon should be, is the face of the spirit panther… it's icy blue eyes scowling down on the orangette from the heavens.


	5. Pantera's Jungle

Naturalist: Pantera's Jungle

Ichigo wakes with a start, his chest heaving and his body coated in a cold sweat. He thought those nightmares would be kept at bay within the haven of Grimmjow's bed, but it would seem only the man himself could quell them. With a grumble, he gets up and gets ready for his hike to the mountains. He's not stupid, he never planned on just waltzing up to the mountains and barging in… he'll just take his time until he can figure something out. He glances at the book he's been reading, humming to himself as he takes a seat at the small table to read more of it.

As his eyes skim the words on the page, more about the jungle that belongs to this strange god, he sighs in frustration. So far, he's learned that the jungle is soaked within Pantera's magic. Everything from the water in the creek to the stars in the sky, everything is commanded by him. Ichigo is worried he may have hallucinated half the stuff he saw, maybe even his time with Grimmjow, but the tree house he now sits in assures him the man was real.

"Oh, Grimm," he sighs longingly. "I miss you so much. Where did you go to? God, I hope he's not hurt."

Shaking the horrible thought off before it breaks his heart, Ichigo goes back to the book. He turns the page and stops, his heart leaping to his throat as his breath stills in his lungs. He rubs his eyes frantically, those wide amber orbs staring hard at that the page.

"No… fucking… way," he mutters in shock.

There, standing bold and proud upon that page, is a colored illustration of Pantera… of Grimmjow. He slams the book closed, his heart thumping violently as he fights to hold back tears of both frustration and anger. He played him. He used him to his liking and played with him the whole while!

"… How could you," he whispers as the tears finally break free.

Ichigo cries hard and long, feeling betrayal wrap around his mind as his whole body screams to be scrubbed until his skin is raw. It was nothing but a game to the god, nothing but a way to pass the time, and Ichigo let him do it. The part he can't stand, however, is that he would let him again now that he knows. The self hate almost has him heading straight back out of the jungle, back to the inn to tell Byakuya to level the damn place so he never has to see it again. Unfortunately, that's not him and he could never take out his hate on this beautiful place and the animals in it. Oh, but if he sees Grimmjow again, you can bet your ass he'll take it out on him!

"You are so dead when I find you!" Ichigo hisses. "God or not, you don't use people like that!"

He's packed up and out of the tree house in seconds, stomping off into the jungle and toward the meadow without another thought. His rage is simmering, only growing as time passes, and his aura is so bloodthirsty the majority of the animals run away from him. Ichigo has never been used in such a way, has never allowed it, and he would never dream of doing anything remotely similar to another. He seriously had feelings for the blue haired man, but right now those feelings are more for violence than pleasure.

It's near nighttime, the edge of the jungle just making way for the meadow, and a crack of thunder from above rattles the orangette. His eyes gaze toward the darkening sky, lightening splitting the inky black and threatening a hell of a storm.

"Seriously!" Ichigo screams. "You haven't done enough to me, you just have to do this, too! You bastard! I… I hate you! I hate you so much it hurts!"

He drops to his knees, slamming a fist on the ground as he cries. He won't give the other the satisfaction of stopping him, he won't give that arrogant ass the pleasure of controlling him again. Ichigo promised to save this place and he'll be damned if Grimmjow scares him away.

"Give me everything you've got you piece of shit! Cause when I find you, that's exactly what you'll get from me!"

The winds pick up and throw him back, howling like an enraged panther, and Ichigo is forced into the caves Grimmjow took him to before. As much as he would've liked to camp outside of this place that reminds him too much of the man he's come to care for, Ichigo realizes that would be a foolish thing to do. He came here for a reason, but it wasn't to die of pneumonia in a thunderstorm. He sighs and heads to the bedroom, setting down his things and walking over to take a bath in the springs. As he's relaxing into the warm water, a bright light irritates him. With a sigh, he opens his previously closed eyes in time to see a silver shine retreating from the bathroom's entrance. A part of him wants to chase that glow down and beg Grimmjow to take him back, a part that makes him sick beyond words, but Ichigo forces himself to stay put and finish his bath. Once he's done, he strolls back to the bedroom and stops. Staring furiously back at him is the spirit panther, more beautiful than in his dreams and more ethereal than he could've ever imagined.

"I suppose you're here to chase me off," he scoffs. "Well, I'm not leaving so you'll just have to kill me now. Not like it matters anyway."

Pantera tilts his head in question, eyes of ice taking in Ichigo with such an intensity there's no mistake who they belong to. It's enough to get the orangette's eyes glassy with tears, though he's too proud to let them fall in front of this god.

"Either kill me, or go away," he snaps. "I don't have time to waste on you!"

He's surprised to see a flash of hurt in those blue pools, though he tells himself he's imagining it. There's no way a pathetic human like him can hurt a god's feelings, after all… he was just Grimmjow's whore. Ichigo almost breaks at that, yet his will is strong and he holds back enough to keep the tears at bay. The panther moves closer, but Ichigo takes a step back and it stills. After a moment, those blue eyes turn to steel and the panther disappears. Ichigo hangs his head, the tears finally dripping down his face.

"I won't let you hurt me again," he whispers to the empty room.

The next morning he's running through the meadow, hoping to force out thoughts of the panther last night and work his body into exhaustion while gaining more ground. It also serves to keep him from getting caught by the wild dog at his heels, which has been persistent on catching him since he stepped out of the caves.

"Fucking Pantera," Ichigo pants. "This is all his fault!"

He leaps over a rock and almost trips, but catches himself and keeps moving. The dog follows, howling in excitement and gaining ever so slowly. Ichigo turns to look back, just for a second, and tumbles straight into the stream he fell in last time he was here. He surfaces, sputtering and coughing, and the dog closes in with a triumphant growl.

"Stupid fucking panther god!" Ichigo screams.

The dog leaps, fangs ready to tear through Ichigo's throat as he treads water. For a stream, this one is rather deep and the five foot nine male can barely touch the bottom. Before it reaches him, an alligator breaks the surface and catches the wild dog in it's jaws. There's a cut off yip as those jaws crush the dog, the alligator so close to Ichigo that it's tail is coiling along his legs beneath the water. The orangette is left wide-eyed and speechless as it sinks beneath the water and swims off, Ichigo scrambling from the murky liquid in half a heartbeat.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he murmurs continuously.

His heart is racing, painfully so, and he can barely breath he's so close to hyperventilating. That was the closest he's ever been to dying. Sure he's been around alligators and crocodiles before, but never a mere breath from them. It was so close, he could smell the stench of rotting meat on it's breath. After a moment's thought, Ichigo realizes that was quite random. Sure, it could've been a coincidence, but… last time he was here there wasn't a creature besides the fish. That alligator had to have been there a while, as he hadn't seen it before, which means it should've attacked him for falling on it. With a shiver at the thought, Ichigo gets to his feet and shakily makes his way toward the mountains. He's tired, but there's no way he can sleep after that.

"This is crazy," he mutters. "I'm gonna end up really dying out here… Oh well… at least it'll make a beautiful grave sight."

Ichigo sighs before picking up his pace, ignoring the darkening sky of night in favor of running through the tall grass and cool air. Just before he reaches the small area of trees he sketched Grimmjow in, however, he sees that silvery glow again. With a low growl, he forces himself to go faster and passes the animal up. The panther grumbles behind the orangette, the sound of it's paws moving along the grass alerting Ichigo to his pursuer. His legs are burning now, still tired from the earlier chase, yet he's too stubborn to slow down now. Pantera passes him up with a grace he only now recalls seeing in Grimmjow's own movements, the vibrant haired teen scowling as he comes to a stop.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts.

The panther god stalks closer, growling low and threatening, but Ichigo refuses to back down. His hands are on his hips as he cops an attitude with the god that rules over this domain, his amber orbs glimmering an off gold hue as Ichigo growls back.

"You were MIA when I was here last time looking for you," he spits out. "Now I can't get rid of your stupid ass! This sort of attention would've been great before, but now you're pissing me off!"

A paw strikes out, though it's not meant to hit him. Ichigo, on the other hand, dives for the panther in his rage. Not the brightest thing to do, but he doesn't know what's come over him. The panther leaps back, Ichigo landing in a crouch where it used to stand, and then they're glaring at one another. A strange pressure fills the orangette's head, his vision blurring as those blue eyes glow in the dark. A wooziness he wasn't expecting pulls at him, much like the lust from before but much less appreciated, and he passes out on the ground before the panther god.

Ichigo groans as he opens his eyes, caught in a forest he's only seen in his dreams once more. The panther god is gone, Grimmjow isn't there, and he's all by himself… or so he thought. Sitting on a boulder not too far from him is his own image, just staring out upon the scenery with a most serene expression on his tan face. Ichigo tries to get up, but can't move. He watches in shock as the moonlight strikes his figure upon the rocks, his eyes turning a brilliant god as a silver panther paw glistens on his neck and shoulder junction. A more feral and untamed look takes over those features he sees in the mirror everyday, a look he's never caught before but has felt every time he's gone out to find inspiration… it's just stronger in Pantera's jungle. The whole dream ripples and changes, Ichigo allowed to stand in order to see what's going on. His mother is in a hospital bed, his father standing beside her proudly as they're handed a little baby with orange locks.

*Awe, I was so cute, * the distracted male thinks.

"Honey, what's this?" Isshin wonders as he points to the baby boy.

Ichigo moves to look with his parents, confused at the silver paw print in the same spot as before. In the blink of an eye, it's gone and his parents are completely dumbfounded. After only a moment, they brush it off as their imagination… but Ichigo had seen it, has felt it's call since he could walk. The ground opens up beneath him and he's falling, plummeting toward a silvery light that never seems to get bigger.

He jolts awake, screaming as the weightless feeling is washed away. The orangette must've been asleep a long while, as the sun is just now rising over the horizon. Before Ichigo are the mountains, a pack of jaguars lounging nearby with wary orbs on him. He sighs and sets up camp there, pulling out the leather book once he's finished to finish reading it. It'll most likely take a few days, but he promised he wouldn't go through the mountains until it was done.

"Okay… the history of Pantera and his jungle," Ichigo mumbles. "Pantera had a human name long ago, before his death at the hands of that greedy human, but it's been lost throughout the ages. The jungle was visited by many who worshipped the great panther god, the temple revered as one of the most elegant and unique. Everyday, from morning until night, people gathered just to pray and see the splendid creatures that made the temple their home. But that long reign was soon to be interrupted.

It was a soft summer day, the panthers all sprawled out along the marble of the temple, when a foreigner came strolling up. They didn't fear humans, as they knew their cub had complete reign over this place. The human was baffled by their lack of care, asking about the temple and learning of the great god's monstrous power. He prayed for Pantera to help him, that he had lost his love through the hands of another and he wanted revenge. Pantera felt for the man, wanted to help him, but knew revenge was a foolish way to go about things. The man grew angry when Pantera refused, vowing to get his revenge on the great god."

Ichigo is confused at that, as it's utterly stupid to think you could get revenge on a deity. Unfortunately, he's been cursing the man ever since he arrived… even before he left the first time… so he can't say much. He knows he'll never actually get revenge on the panther god, but the thought keeps him warm at night. With a sigh, he continues to read from the ancient book.

"The man never came back, but his words grew heavy on the god's mind. He started walking among humans more often, started conversing with the tribes that lived just outside his small jungle, and that's when he met the most beautiful human he'd ever laid eyes on. She was everything to him and he kept her close at all times, showering her with gifts and love. Her name was Lyre, a woman so beautiful and kind that she had the misfortune of seeing so many injured or dead because of her. She went to Pantera in order to stop the needless fighting, asking him to make her undesirable to men. He, instead, brought her to his temple and kept her there to be his and his alone. She was never happier than when she was with him."

A bitter scoff leaves Ichigo's parted lips, his amber eyes narrowed in a scowl that could light an inferno. He probably used her, too! She probably only thought she was happy, just like he did, but was cursed with that damn aura Grimmjow used on him. If he had such a beautiful woman to love, why the hell was he using Ichigo for entertainment. He tries to swallow the bitterness, his eyes roaming the pages further as the jaguars begin to pace almost impatiently for his next words.

"The man who swore revenge learned of Pantera's love for this human, returning to locate her. He had found her gathering herbs just outside the temple's reach. With one swift thrust of his sword, he killed the god's love and walked away with a laugh. Pantera was so heartbroken and enraged by the loss of his beloved, that he sent his clan out to bring the man who killed her to him. He wasn't one for revenge, but that didn't mean he wouldn't curse the fool that angered him. Unfortunately, by the time they found him another had ended his life.

In his sorrow, his powers heightened and Pantera changed his jungle forever. The mountains rose up to cradle the jungle, meadows stretching for days and another jungle sprouting for good measure. Pantera had lost faith in humans with just that single strike, forbidding any with ill intentions to step foot into his kingdom again. No one has ever been back to the temple since, though the villagers rebuilt outside the new jungle and continued to worship him from afar. Although he refuses to allow them into his temple, he has been known to answer a few of their prayers. He may be a god of the wild, but he will always be soft at heart for those he was born of."

Ichigo closes the book, tossing it over onto his bag as he flops onto his sleeping bag. He wants to believe Grimmjow actually cared for him, but that just isn't in the cards. Not only did he practically toss him out after their wonderful romp through the jungle, but now he's threatening him! And he didn't even come see him when he came back! Ichigo growls low in his throat, huffing before wrapping himself tightly in his blanket to sleep.

"Stupid, Grimmjow," he mutters. "Playing with my feelings like that. He'll regret ever using me as his play thing."

He falls asleep without problems, but wakes the strangest dream he's ever had before. He's surrounded by blood, a man's body lying dead beside him and another man watching him with crazed eyes filled with a type of lust he'd rather avoid. Just as he's reaching out to yank Ichigo to him, another man steps between them. His body is ripped, his hair long and teal though styled messily, and Ichigo knows without a doubt that it's Grimmjow… he'd know his Grimmjow anywhere.

"Back off," Grimmjow's deep voice snarls. "Can't you see she doesn't want to go with you?"

"She's mine! I won her, fair and square!"

"She's not a fucking slave!" the teal haired god growls. "She's a human being and if she doesn't want you then you have no right forcing her!"

"Says the god that instills false feelings," the man scoffs.

"Bastard! Watch who you're speaking to in that tone!" Grimmjow bellows in fury. "As you put before, I am a god and I will punish you should there be need. I don't normally like pressing my status, I like being around humans, but I won't take this disrespect! Besides, my power doesn't instill false feelings, it strengthens those that already exist!"

"… I apologize, Pantera," he mumbles.

"Accepted. Now leave."

The man turns and runs off, Grimmjow standing statue still until he's completely gone. Afterward, he starts to walk off without another look at the 'woman' he saved. Ichigo stands quickly, not understanding what's going on as his body is moving without his consent, and his hand… far too dainty for his liking… touches Grimmjow's shoulder hesitantly.

"Please," Ichigo says in a voice he knows isn't his. "Please, help me."

"In case you missed it, I already did," Grimmjow snorts in humor.

"No, I mean… please… make me undesirable to men."

He had yet to look at Ichigo, but at that Grimmjow's head is whipping around to stare in bafflement. Ichigo can understand his shock, as… from the looks of their clothes… this is the day and age when women wanted nothing but to be desired and beautiful. At his complete shock, Ichigo opens his mouth to explain… though he's not certain how to, since he's obviously in someone else's body.

"Everywhere I go, everyone I meet," he sighs in that feminine voice he doesn't recognize. "They challenge and fight and spill blood and end lives… all because of me. I don't want people to hurt because of me, I want them to stop. If I wasn't so desirable, they wouldn't hurt and kill others to have me. Please… just make me ugly."

"… Even a god couldn't make you ugly," Grimmjow states with a sad smile. "Doing so would insult the goddess of nature, for she's obviously spent extra time on you."

"I don't wish to disrespect her, but… so many die…"

"… Have you ever thought of staying in a temple?" he suggests. "Men rarely fight over the temple women, because they feel they belong to the god they serve."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You could serve me, I don't have anyone in my temple save for my clan."

"You… want me to belong to you?" Ichigo asks hesitantly as his face lights up.

"I do. I want you to belong to me and no one else," Grimmjow states shyly.

Ichigo can feel himself swoon, yet he can also feel the absence of the pull he felt when he was with the Grimmjow he knows. Time must've hardened the other, as this man is far too shy and unlike the confident and arrogant pervert he fell for. Without even thinking about it, his hand is set in Grimmjow much larger one and he's led into the jungle of his dreams.

The time skip should've been expected, though it was the last thing Ichigo would've thought of. His smaller body beneath the panther god's larger one like it had been so much before, the pleasure so completely different it's frustrating him to no end, and everything is going far too fast. He can't recall half of what happened, only the mere moments before his body trembles with orgasm. At that moment, the moment he's filled with Pantera's seed, the panther god digs his canines into the crook of his neck in a vicious bite.

"Shit!" Ichigo screams as he wakes with a start. "What the hell was that?"

His hand rests on his forehead, his heart beating rapidly in his throat as he tries to calm down. Whatever that was, he knows it wasn't just a dream… it was like reliving the past and seeing it through another's eyes. Grimmjow… no… Pantera… was so different back then. So innocent and full of love for humans, just another type of creature back then. Ichigo can't imagine what it would've been like to lose his only love, but when he left the jungle the first time he'd almost bet that's what he was feeling. The only difference is… he knew he could just come back and see Grimmjow again.

*Wait… that can't be, * he shakes off. *I care for him and I have feelings for him, but… it can't be love. He hurt me, why would I feel anything but hate for him! *

He growls to himself getting up to take a bath since he won't be finishing the trek to the mountains right now. The jaguars are stalking around him as though ready to pounce any minute, their eyes never leaving his tired and sore form as he drags himself to the water of the stream. Ichigo sends them a baleful glare, challenging them and just waiting for them to attack. He's so sick and tired of this place's hostility, but he can't shake the absolute consuming need to save it. With a labored sigh, he eyes the waters for any alligators that may have traveled all the way down here, and then slips out of his clothes to bathe.

Lunch is a quiet time, Ichigo munching on fruit and a small vegetable stew he managed to throw together from things growing around the area. He has the book set on his lap, careful not to spill anything on it. He's startled by a tiny little mew, glancing at a small jaguar cub that's come to sit beside him. It's eyes are large and pleading, Ichigo catching a rumble of hunger in the baby's stomach.

"Hey little… uh… guy," Ichigo says uncertainly. "Here, are you hungry? I'll bet you are. But don't tell anyone, okay? It's not a good idea to feed wild animals."

He sets a small bowl down and pours in his own cooled soup, getting himself a warmer bowl as he watches the cub dig into the one set on the ground. Ichigo looks toward the other jaguars, curious as to why they're not rushing over to take the cub away. Surprisingly, they're all gone. The cub was most likely left behind, abandoned, or it's mother had been killed.

"It's okay, little cub," Ichigo murmurs. "I'll take care of you until they come get you."

The cub mewls before going back to it's soup, Ichigo letting his eyes go back to the book. Nothing great has been happening in it, just a recollection of past experiences other travelers have had. From the looks of it, Pantera has only gotten more frustrated with their trespassing and betrayal. He absently pats the cub on it's head, delighting in the thick baby soft fur there.

"I don't know what to do, little cub," Ichigo sighs. "This whole thing was a mess from the beginning… I never should've come here."

The cub nips his finger angrily, scowling up at the orangette. Ichigo sucks on his injured finger, giving the other a sheepish look before tapping it's nose with his uninjured pointer finger.

"Yeah, you're right… that was a little dramatic," he chuckles. "I guess… I'm happy to be here, all things considered. I'm just so mad at Grimmjow! He… he broke my heart."

The cub licks his hand and leaps onto his lap, curling up and purring to help soothe it's newfound friend. Ichigo sighs deeply, letting a hand trail along the soft fur as his free hand holds the large book open beside him. He's always been a fast reader, the orangette fascinated by the worlds books can bring about, so he's almost done with the dark leather book. The cub jumps on it playfully, looking up at Ichigo and waving it's tail back and forth while batting his hand.

"Okay, okay," he laughs. "I'll play with you. Come on, we can go fishing. Does that sound fun?"

The cub bounces around, Ichigo placing the book in his bag and following the mewling cub to the stream. As Ichigo tries to catch something to cook for later, he watches the waters carefully for unfriendly creatures that could threaten his new companion. After a few fish are caught, a feat in itself with the tiny jaguar jumping in the water, Ichigo calls the jaguar back to him and they head into camp. Ichigo sets a fish down for the jaguar, cooking the others so he can wrap them. The mountains might not have that much food, so he'll have to stock up before going. He reaches into his bag, looking to the book… only to find it gone.

"Oh no!" he gasps. "No! Where'd my book go? Old man Yamamoto is gonna kill me!"

His gaze catches the jaguar jumping in and out of a larger print, the silver glow lining it unmistakable. With a growl of anger, Ichigo stomps his foot to release a little tension. Sure he looks like a teenage girl having a hissy-fit, but he really doesn't care at the moment! He was one chapter away from finishing that stupid book! Well… at least he can move on faster. Unfortunately, that book was supposed to help him figure out how to get into the temple without almost getting killed!

"Fine, Pantera," he hisses with gold circling his eyes. "You wanna play nice and feral? I can play just as well as you! I'm not stopping, not until I've gotten what I've come for!"

The little jaguar is tilting it's head in question, watching Ichigo as though the teen has gone crazy… Maybe he has, he's not so sure anymore. Grimmjow is enough to send anyone down that path, though Ichigo didn't mind it the first time he met him. He sighs, lifting the cub into his arms as he goes to sit down on his blanket. He needs to figure out a way past the mountains, but the book said every path was closed off and it'd be too difficult to climb them.

"Maybe I should sleep on it," he sighs. "Hopefully, I won't have any nightmares tonight. Goodnight little cub."

The jaguar licks his cheek and purrs, curling up as close as possible to it's new parent beneath Ichigo's blanket. As the moon rises high overhead, that silver glow returns to the sight and Pantera frowns at Ichigo's stubbornness… a trait he had been attracted to at first. He sits and stares, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. His eyes have never glowed so brightly, his powers have never been so out of control. There's just something about this human that draws his more animal side forth.

*Damn it, Ichi, * he growls inwardly. *Just go back where you belong! *


	6. Born to be Mine

Naturalist: Born To Be Mine

The mountains are more formidable than Ichigo first thought, his irritation growing to new heights as he can just imagine that godforsaken panther spirit laughing down at him with a smug grin. Oh, he wanted to ring his neck! The cub, Chess as Ichigo named him, tugs on his pant leg and runs off into the rock.

"Chess!" Ichigo calls. "Chess, get back here!"

With a sigh and a small smirk, he follows the bounding cub. There, hidden behind two overlaying rocks and a large tree, is a tunnel and Chess is waiting patiently for Ichigo to join him. With a hug and kiss and praise for his new companion, Chess leads Ichigo through the tunnel that cuts straight through the imposing mountain. He's surprised when the trip is over in no time, probably just a few hours, and he's stepping into a lush jungle ten times more beautiful than the outer one. His breath is stolen from him, his eyes huge and in complete awe, and Chess sits beside him in order to wait out his new mommy's shock.

"This place… it's so beautiful," Ichigo murmurs. "And… familiar. Why is it familiar to me? I wish I had gotten to read the last of that book, I'll bet it would've helped me out."

He starts forward carefully, confused as to which way the temple would lie and deciding to just walk straight. If its in the middle, walking a straight line should get him fairly close. Chess bounces beside him, leaping onto Ichigo's shoulders when he gets tired. The orangette knows this is the same jungle from his dreams, he knows it as well as he knows Grimmjow's human body, but he doesn't understand why he's been dreaming about it for the past months. The jungle seems to embrace him as he steps through it, the path lit by golden light from the sun above, and Chess mewls as he chases a butterfly the size of Ichigo's palm. A panther snarls at the cub, raising a paw to send it flying, but Ichigo is in between them with a growl of his own. The sound is so much like Grimmjow's, that the orangette is looking around for the blue haired man in surprise. The panther hurries off, Chess growling a pathetic little sound as though he were the one that scared it away.

"Whoa… that was weird," Ichigo murmurs. "Come on, Chess, let's get to that temple."

The jaguar shakes his head before bouncing after his mommy, nipping at Ichigo's pant leg in order to get him to play. Ichigo smiles down at the little thing, scolding it softly before Chess sighs and runs off after another large butterfly. Although he's bent on playing, Chess never strays too far from Ichigo. It's getting dark when the orangette finally has to stop, his legs sore and his whole being just too tired. He sets up camp and takes out some the of the dried fish to eat, handing a bit to Chess as well. As they sit there beneath the starlit sky, Ichigo's eyes on the dazzling array of tiny pinpricks, he once again wonders why this place seems so familiar.

"Chess, ever since I started having those dreams I've been… I don't know… lost, I guess," he sighs as the cub purrs against him. "I miss home, but I just can't leave this place to be destroyed! I don't care what Pantera says, I've got a chance to save this place for good! I'm not gonna let his pride ruin everything, there's more at stake here than just him… The selfish bastard."

Ichigo lays down, letting the jaguar snuggle up to his chest beneath his blanket, and slowly nods off. From the brush around them, steps a furious panther god. Ichigo had sworn he wasn't interested in coming here, had promised he'd leave as soon as he reached the mountains, but he lied. He's no better than the other humans so enthralled with destroying his home… his kingdom. He raises his heavy paw, long dagger-like claws unsheathed, and aims for a crushing blow to the orangette's head. If he wants to die in this place, so be it. It tears his heart apart to have to end this little inferno's life, but his kingdom comes before his own wants and needs. With only the smallest ounce of hesitance, he swings. Chess peeks out from the blanket, hissing in irritation that someone would dare to harm his mother, that being the only thing that has that killing blow veering away at the last minute. Pantera's eyes are wide in shock, Ichigo's still slumbering form raising a hand to stroke behind the jaguar's ears.

"It's okay, Chess," Ichigo murmurs. "No one's gonna hurt you, I'll keep you safe."

*Go away! * Chess hisses at Pantera. *I won't let you hurt mommy! *

*Stupid cub, that's not your mom, * Pantera growls back. *He's a human and he's gonna destroy everything here! He needs to go! *

*Mommy belongs here! Mommy said everything will be better once he reaches the temple! * Chess mewls. *Mommy will fix it! Mommy will make the humans go away for good! *

*Ichigo can't do anything but make things worse! He can't survive here, this isn't his world! *

*I will take care of mommy! * Chess hisses with a clawed paw batting toward the god. *Mommy doesn't need you, you only hurt mommy more! Just go away! *

Pantera watches the cub tremble in fear as he stands up to the powerful panther god, his eyes large and teary even as he sneaks his batting paw from beneath Ichigo's blanket. The panther shakes his head in disbelief, stood up to by a baby because of this annoyingly sexy human… how pathetic. He sighs, his body glowing a bright silver that has Ichigo burying his face in his pillow before morphing into his human form.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Grimmjow grumbles quietly. "All because of a stupid little runt cub! I'm so gonna regret this, I just know I am."

He packs away Ichigo's things, slinging the bag over his shoulder before lifting Ichigo, blanket and all, into his arms. The orangette mumbles his name in his sleep, cuddling closer to the muscled chest unconsciously as Chess clambers onto broad shoulders. The cub sits, looking as smug as Grimmjow every thought of being, and the teal haired panther god continues to gripe the whole way to his temple.

Ichigo is back in his dream, though it's the same as before. He knows he's there, but he's in someone else's body and watching their past unfold. He's kneeling in the grass with a hand-woven basket beside him, picking both flowers and herbs as he hums to himself. Over to the side, a small pack of jaguars lounge within the trees. He hears footsteps behind him, turning minutely to see a man with long brown hair slicked back and a curl hanging between his eyes. He gives off a charming personality and a kind smile, waving to Ichigo as he steps closer.

"Good afternoon, miss," he greets. "My name is Sosuke Aizen, and you are?"

"My name is Lyre," Ichigo answers in a melodic tone that resembles wind chimes. "I'm the caretaker of the temple here."

"Caretaker? You mean, you belong to the god you serve?" he wonders. "That's how it works here, correct? The caretakers and priestesses serve a single god and belong only to them?"

"Yes, sir. I belong to the panther god, Pantera."

"Hmm… Is there any other that belongs to him?"

"No, sir, he's a very picky god," Ichigo chuckles softly. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"… What type of herb is that?" Aizen wonders as he points to the basket.

Ichigo knows he shouldn't but the body he's in automatically turns to look at the indicated herb, a sharp pain exploding throughout his body as a sword is plunged through. Crimson is everywhere, staining the beautiful ivory robes he's wearing as his body hit's the ground.

"W-why?" he whimpers out.

"I owed Pantera at least that," Aizen smirks. "After all… he refused to help me get my love back. It's only fair I take his away as well. I'm sorry you had to get involved, you are truly very lovely."

He walks away, Ichigo trying to force himself to his feet and succeeding only in harming himself more. The jaguars are stirring, furious and vengeful, the pack splitting up immediately. Half of them go after the man that drew about their precious human's end, a few more running back toward the temple, and the rest lay around Ichigo to keep him warm until help comes. It takes no time at all, the infuriated snarl and mournful howl of Pantera echoing through the trees as his body careens through the brush. He's in his human form in a heartbeat, rushing to Ichigo's side with pained eyes full of loss.

"Lyre," he whispers. "Lyre, open your eyes."

"P-Pantera," Ichigo forces out between bloodstained lips. "I'm so s-sorry."

"No, it's not your fault," he says as he fights to hold back tears. "It's mine. I should've been here… I should've protected you."

"S-Silly god," the orangette smiles. "You c-can't protect me… all the time."

"Lyre… I can't fix this," the teal haired male cries. "It's too far… I can't…"

"It doesn't m-matter," Ichigo chuckles as his voice fades. "I'll c-come back… to you… I… l-love you, silly… p-panther…"

Ichigo is still there, still watching through dead eyes, and he knows by the look of absolute shock and pure mourning… that that was the first time Lyre had ever said those words. He hears an answering whisper from the panther god, though the body he's in is already gone. A flash of gold light behind them catches Ichigo's attention, an exotic and curvaceous woman with long purple hair and yellow eyes setting a hand on Pantera's shoulder.

"Yorouchi," he mutters. "I couldn't save her."

"No, but that's a mortal's life for you," she sighs sadly. "Don't worry, she'll be born again."

"… How long do I have to wait?"

"No one knows with these things, you just have to move on until it happens."

"I don't want to move on," he growls furiously.

"Ah, Grimmy," Yorouchi sighs as she kneels beside him. "You've always been my favorite creation, you know that, right?"

"… I guess," the other mutters halfheartedly.

"There isn't anything I can do right now, but… there's something I can do for the long run. If you swear to me you'll get over this horrible twist of fate and move on, I'll make you a promise that you'll never lose her again."

"… I promise," the panther god breathes out.

"Every god and goddess has one person born specifically for them," she answers. "You haven't had one yet, as I haven't chosen them. As your parental god, or the one that ushered you into this little world of ours as my underling, I have that right. You'll never lose her again, Grimmy, because when she's reborn it won't be in the world of humans… she'll be a goddess when she returns to you."

Ichigo can feel his heart breaking all over again at that, rage swelling in a tidal wave that threatens to destroy his whole being. Grimmjow is in love with someone that will come back as a goddess, that will never leave him and will never grow old. Ichigo would never be able to compare to that, as he's just a human and won't be able to give Grimmjow everything a goddess could. He wants to cry, wants to scream, but completely stills when he hears Grimmjow's next words.

"No," he states. "She was a human, she shouldn't have to be forced away from that. If she's to be reborn, I want her to be human… and I never want to see her again. It's my fault this happened to her, I knew she couldn't survive my world, but I pulled her into it anyway. I ignored my instincts to have what I wanted, it won't happen again."

"Grimmy, another will be born as your own," Yorouchi sighs. "You know they will, so why not make it one you've already fallen in love with?"

"I won't take anyone that can't survive in my world," he frowns. "In this life or the next, it'll never change… she'll never be able to survive here. I'd much rather have her live safe and happy away from me. And don't even think of choosing a mate for me in the future! I don't need help in that area!"

The woman laughs, loud and long. Ichigo can feel power behind that action alone, shocked at the cat-like woman's ability to control such strength. As he listens to that laughter, he slowly falls away from the body he's in and toward a pool that looks like that strange paw print of silver. When his body hit's the cold phosphorescent waters, he's bolting awake within a temple of ivory.

"What the fuck?" he murmurs. "Where the hell am I? Is this still my dream?"

Chess purrs beside him, so he knows it's not. The sun is up, shining into the temple and lighting up everything around him. It's so beautiful, so well kept and perfect… no different from the day it was erected. The statue in the middle of the large room he's in looks exactly like Grimmjow, but Ichigo knows it to be Pantera. He pulls out his camera and his painting supplies, setting them up before taking a few pictures of the statue. He'll photograph everything before painting a few things, leaving the moment he's finished. He doesn't want to take anything, break anything, or disturb the panther god anymore than he already has.

"Come on, Chess," he murmurs. "Let's hurry so we can leave, okay? This place wasn't meant for people like me."

"You can say that again," Grimmjow scoffs from one of the doorways. "What the fuck are you doing trespassing in my jungle?"

"Trust me, if I had found another way I never would've come back here," Ichigo snarls.

"I left you go because I trusted you wouldn't come back like all the others! You said you weren't interested in coming here, why did you lie to me!"

"I didn't lie to you!" the orangette yells right back. "I didn't want to come here! Did you really think I wanted to see you again after you hurt me? Did you seriously think I enjoyed knowing you lied to me and used my body that whole time I was here?"

"I didn't lie to you and I certainly didn't use you."

"Oh, so I was supposed to automatically know you happened to be the very panther spirit I had come to find," Ichigo scoffs bitterly. "And that your interest in me was pure lust. I mean, that's what I took it for in the beginning, but the longer you kept talking to me like that… well…"

"You are such a whiny little bitch, do you know that?" Grimmjow snaps. "So I didn't tell you I was a god, would you seriously have believed me? And I wasn't just fucking around with you, I really liked you. Why else did you think I'd bring you all the way to the mountains and make sure you got back in one piece? There were a hell of a lot of chance to let you bite the dust, you know! Even this time…"

"Wait… what?" Ichigo growls. "You were nowhere near me!"

"I own this place, dumb ass!" he scoffs. "That wild dog? I had the alligator take it out. The jaguars? I'm the one that told them not to harm you. Yeah, I was trying to get rid of you, but not like that! I didn't want to kill you, Ichi… I just wanted you to leave so I wouldn't have to."

"… You were going to," Ichigo accuses in a small voice. "You stupid piece of shit! I can't believe I ever liked you! Here I am risking my life to saver your fucking jungle and you repay me by trying to kill me? Was it in my sleep? Is that when you did it? What stopped you! Why did you bring me here!"

"… The cub likes you… calls you his 'mommy'," the panther god sighs in defeat. "He threatened me, told me you didn't need me and he could protect you… I've always been a sucker for cubs."

Needless to say, that doesn't serve to quell Ichigo's temper in the least. He screams out in frustration, throwing his camera at the teal haired man and stomping off with tears in his eyes. Sure, he didn't expect much of anything from Grimmjow once he found out he was Pantera… but is it too much to ask for the other to spare his life after fucking him so many times? Being his good little whore has to earn the orangette something, right?

Chess glares balefully up at the panther god, Grimmjow grumbling his irritation as he holds the camera he barely caught before it beamed him in the face. Ichigo has a much more violent temper than Lyre had, the two night and day really.

"I hope you're happy," he accuses the cub.

*I'm not the one who made mommy mad, * Chess scoffs in return. *That was all you. What kind of mate tries to kill their submissive? *

"Oh, shut up," Grimmjow growls. "Like you know anything anyway."

*I know that mommy just has to take pictures and paintings and then the humans will leave this place alone, * the cub smirks smugly.

"… What?"

*Mommy is friends with the man who owns the land now, * Chess states with a mewl. *They made an agreement. Mommy said so, mommy said that's all he has to do and the humans will go away. *

Grimmjow looks down guiltily, sighing in a mixture of frustration and regret before hurrying out of the temple. Ichigo is not there, the panthers sprawled out all over with confused looks on their faces.

"Where is he?"

All of them turn their heads simultaneously in the same direction, Grimmjow utter a quick 'thank you' as he passes them by. Chess bounds after him, stopping short when one of the female panthers pull him back. He knows what that means, though he doesn't like it… the grown-ups have to talk alone.

Grimmjow moves faster than any one human could dream of, taking fallen trees and large boulders in single leaps. Ichigo's scent is strong, but it's slowly getting tinted with blood and it's making the other panic as flashbacks of Lyre's demise fill his head. Finally, he catches a head of orange hair within a clearing and hurries over.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" he asks.

"Fine," he huffs. "Just… stay away from me."

"I can heal you."

"You're the one that hurt me!" the orangette snaps. "Go away!"

"You're bleeding, Ichigo, let me heal you before you get an infection."

With a huff, the other curses beneath his breath and lifts up his shirt to show Grimmjow the deep cut in his tan skin. He doesn't ask how it was gotten, as he catches blood dripping from a jagged edge of a boulder beside where the teen crouches. No doubt he ran blindly in his tearful rage, missing the jagged rock and running too close to it. He settles himself next to Ichigo and places a hand over the injury, warmth seeping into the other's body as the skin mends itself without a scar.

"Are you better now?"

"…"

"Don't give me the silent treatment, you know that's not gonna work… I can read minds, you know."

*Stupid fucker, * Ichigo thinks just to spite him.

"Okay, that wasn't nice," Grimmjow frowns. "Come on, Ichigo, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "I'm sorry I ever met you."

"I know you're just angry right now, you don't really mean that."

"Just like you didn't really mean to try and kill me!" the smaller male shouts. "Just like how you wouldn't have succeeded if it weren't for Chess!"

"I'm just trying to protect my jungle."

"What the hell am I gonna do to it, Grimmjow! I'm a naturalist! Nature is my life!"

"You're also human…"

"So were you once," Ichigo spits. "Would you have destroyed this place given the chance?"

Grimmjow looks to the ground, knowing Ichigo's right. It may have been another time back then, but a human was a human… and they rarely change. The other has grown quiet, garnering blue pools that take in the massive amount of sadness and fury and betrayal in amber eyes.

"I thought I loved you," Ichigo mutters. "I thought you loved me, too… but I'm no Lyre, am I?"

"W-what?"

"Just let me finish what I came to do… you'll never see me again, that I swear to you."

"… I do love you," Grimmjow sighs in relent. "I love you even more than I did her. You're so much more than what she was, I couldn't help but love you. I just… don't want you to get hurt like she did."

"Why, did you piss off someone else? I mean, besides me."

"You can't survive in my world, Ichigo…"

"That's because you don't want me to," Ichigo glares. "So let me save this place and get the hell out of your hair. If you weren't gonna keep me, the least you could've done was leave me alone."

Ichigo gets up and starts back toward the temple, Grimmjow at his heels with a hurt look on his face. He honestly hadn't even thought about 'after' when he first saw the orangette, all he could think of was how much he wanted to talk to him. Even if he never had the chance to touch him intimately, at least he could've heard that beautiful voice speak his name. Even with Lyre he didn't feel that, as he could've passed her up without a second thought before he looked at her. With Ichigo, he just had to hear that voice to know he had to have it around him every day. He hadn't even seen him before he craved his company, but after seeing him… that small flame turned into a wildfire.

"How are you gonna save this place when I've been trying for centuries and haven't succeeded completely?" he asks to get his mind off erotic thoughts of their past trysts.

"Byakuya Kuchiki bought all this land not long ago," Ichigo explains. "He dabbles in archeology and he's like a super billionaire, or something. When he heard about the legendary temple stuck smack dab in the middle of your jungle, he started trying to take down the jungle or at least make a path to get to it. You kept getting in his way, so his attempts started to get more drastic."

"And that has to do with you… how?"

"He's like a big brother to me, but he's always thought of me as his little sister… which means he's more apt to spoiling me than reprimanding me. I called him up and started sobbing about how they were trying to burn down such a beautiful place, how it inspired me more than anything and I needed it to be safe, and how pictures and paintings could tell archeologists just as much as them trampling all over and destroying everything," Ichigo remarks. "He told me that if I could reach the temple and take enough pictures and paint enough detailed paintings for him, then he would sell me the land and I would be the sole owner of this entire jungle. That means, only myself and anyone with my permission can enter."

"… You could've been killed if I weren't watching you."

"I don't care," Ichigo states. "My life is just one. Imagine how many would've died if I failed."

"I would've killed every human…"

"No, Grimmjow, not human," Ichigo murmurs as he lifts Chess into his arms. "Come on, Chess, let's get started… we have a lot to do yet."

Grimmjow watches in complete bafflement as they walk back into the temple, Chess sticking his tongue out at the muscular man for good measure. After a moment, a small affectionate smile touches the panther god's lips… Ichigo really is something else entirely. He sits and watches as Ichigo snaps picture after picture, suddenly very glad he didn't slam the camera on the ivory covered ground in his anger. It takes the rest of the day, but finally a weary Ichigo takes the last roll of film and puts the contraption away.

"Come on, Ichi… I'll make dinner," Grimmjow states as he leads Ichigo further into the temple.

"No, I don't need you taking care of me," the orangette mutters though it's through a yawn.

"And you're in the perfect shape to stop me," the panther god says sarcastically. "Now shut up and sit down, or you'll go to bed hungry."

As much as he wants to stand his ground, Ichigo is starving. He's already skipped lunch because he's was so angry with the teal haired god, so he relents… though he tells himself it's for Chess's sake. As they eat, Ichigo and Grimmjow at the table and Chess just beside Ichigo's chair, the orangette pointedly keeps his eyes turned away from the other. Grimmjow has never liked silence, especially when coming from one he views as a mate. There may have only been a handful, but the rules apply to all of them.

"Thank you, Ichigo," he says carefully. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you more, but I want to thank you for going up against my stubbornness to save my home."

"… I was just too stubborn to let you win," Ichigo grumbles. "That's one trait we have in common."

"I'm glad for it. I'm so sorry for trying to kill you, it was the last thing I wanted to do. It nearly crushed me to even think of having to do it, let alone actually going through with it," Grimmjow admits. "Afterward… I was planning on hibernating for… like… ever."

"Why?"

"This place would've reminded me too much of you and the guilt would've eventually killed me on the inside. It's better to just give up than walk around an empty shell."

"You're lucky I don't' have my camera, or I'd throw it at you again!" Ichigo snaps. "Just because you're forced to do something you don't want to doesn't mean you have the right to take the easy way out! I would've haunted your dreams until you woke up screaming if you did!"

Grimmjow laughs at that, the furious blush on Ichigo's face only growing in intensity at the sound. The whole conversation is just turning foolish and they both know that, but they're so comfortable with one another that they just can't seem to care. After dinner, Chess is told to stay with the panthers for the night by Grimmjow and the cub only does so because he knows his mommy likes this alpha. That doesn't mean he didn't give Grimmjow a hassle first, what kind of kid would he be if he didn't? Ichigo is invited into the teal haired man's room, accepting on the promise nothing will happen and he has the right to kick the god's ass if he tries anything. The room is beautiful, filled with overstuffed cushions and sheer draperies around the bed, hand-woven mats of vibrant colors and jewelry and gold and other expensive trinkets. It looks like the room of a pharaoh or some great king, but that's only fitting considering this is a room that belongs to a god.

"Here, you can wear this," Grimmjow offers. "The nights get fairly hot here, unlike in the meadow, so you'll want something to keep you cool."

"Thank you."

He shows Ichigo to a large five paneled changing screen with panthers painted on each panel, the orangette slipping into the thin silk robe he could swear came from Egypt. Afterward, he's led to the bed and lays down on what feels like a cloud. The sheet is silk and also rather thin, keeping them cool as the night grows humid, and it isn't long before Grimmjow's arm is draped over Ichigo's narrow waist. Surprisingly, this only helps the teen fall asleep much easier.

Grimmjow wakes in the morning alone, the orangette long since gone if the coolness from his side of the bed is anything to go by. With a yawn and a stretch, he gets up and heads into the main room of the temple where his subjects would come to pray to his statue. Ichigo is already there, carefully drawing paint across the canvas as his pink tongue peeks out in his concentration. Chess is lying at the base of his statue, staying very still as Ichigo paints his likeness.

"Good job, Chess," Ichigo grins. "You'll make this picture look even better!"

"You're at it early," Grimmjow remarks.

"Yeah well… I didn't want to bother you for too long."

"Ichi, come on, don't start this again," Grimmjow frowns. "I said I was sorry and I really do want you with me, but we both know that won't work. I won't leave the jungle, you can't survive in the jungle, and you'll miss your life outside here."

"It's not like I'd be trapped here, Grimm," the orangette huffs. "I can leave whenever I want, I know the way. I don't mind staying here with you, but there are things I have to do out there. I can always come back, can't I?"

"But I don't want you every now and then, I want you all the time!"

"Well I'm sorry, but sometimes you just have to compromise!" Ichigo shouts. "Is that so hard for a god to do? To admit that sometimes he just can't have everything?"

"… Yeah, actually… it's hell for us to admit."

"My god, you're impossible!"

Grimmjow chuckles at that, trying to suppress it and knowing he failed when he's met with Ichigo's scowl. He clears his throat and tries to bush it off, the orangette's grip on his paintbrush tightening in warning.

"Is something funny to you?" the vibrant haired teen hisses out.

"… You said 'my god'," he smirks. "In a temple… to a god that just so happens to like you."

The paintbrush is thrown without another thought, leaving a splatter of yellow on a tan face even though it's caught. It's a moment of stillness, and then Grimmjow carefully walks over to Ichigo… and leaps. Ichigo yelps, Chess rolling his eyes at their childishness before jumping down to play, and Grimmjow pins the orangette beneath him with his hand holding Ichigo's wrists above his head.

"Grimmjow! Damn it, let me go!"

"Awe, but you look so bland," he teases. "You need some color!"

"Don't you dare!"

With a laugh, he brings the brush down on Ichigo's cheek and starts to move it around. The teen beneath his tries to move away, furious that it's not working, and finally the teal haired male grins feral as he lets him go. Ichigo huffs and move over to a small pool that rings the entire room and has about five panther head fountains spitting water from the wall in evenly spaced integers. Looking into the water, he reads the words written in gold on his cheek and blushes. Grimmjow leans over his shoulder to look at their reflections together, picking out the 'I' a small heart and 'U' on the tan skin.

"Now you look very colorful," he chuckles.

"You're one to talk," Ichigo mumbles in embarrassment. "You're lucky I don't have Chess bite you."

"Not like he hasn't tried, the little monster."

"Hey, Grimm… I mean… Pantera? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he hums. "And don't call me that. If I wanted you to call me that I would've introduced myself as such."

"I keep having these dreams and in them… well… there's you and me and sometimes you're a panther. A couple times I was seeing the past and I was in a girl's body…"

"Oh, kinky."

"Shut up and listen!" he scowls. "There's always this really weird silver paw print…"

"What?" Grimmjow asks suddenly in shock.

"I saw when I was born, and there was a little silver paw print right here," Ichigo states as he points to them spot. "And it was there again when I was with you in one of my dreams. I fell into one when I was Lyre and I saw the day she died… there was a strange woman you called Yorouchi."

"She's the high goddess of felines," Grimmjow murmurs. "She's kind of like my mom, if you want to get technical. She's the one that turned me into a god when I died."

"What does that paw print mean? Was it something Lyre had?"

"No, she never even carried my mark," Grimmjow admits. "The paw print is a mark given to a feline god or goddess's mate, but they're all different colors. Yorouchi is the only one that can place them all, but only once for each… that's when she chooses the mate born for her 'children'."

Grimmjow doesn't say anything more for a very long time, though Ichigo waits patiently for his answer, his eyes staring within the waters that are shamed by their color. After a moment, he pulls away from Ichigo and moves to sit beside the pool with a faraway look to his eyes. Ichigo joins him after washing his face, wetting his shirt on the end to wipe off the god's face as well. It takes only a couple minutes, but soon Grimmjow is pulling Ichigo over to straddle his lap. The orangette doesn't fuss, but waits patiently as those hands carefully tilt his head to expose his slender neck. Fingertips gently slide along the skin there, a warm feeling tingling through the teen as Grimmjow watches the silvery paw print surface in the same manner as light off the inside of a seashell.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?" Ichigo asks softly.

"… You're so beautiful," he murmurs in a lost tone. "So much more so than she was."

"Okay, you're starting to worry me," the orangette scowls. "Did I ask something wrong?"

"No," he says. "The paw print means… You were born for me."


	7. Fruition of Plans

Naturalist: Fruition of Plans

Ichigo has nothing to say to that, can't even register it in his baffled mind. How can anyone be born for someone else? It's just inconceivable… and yet a part of him knows it to be true. Grimmjow seems just as upset about all this as he does, the teal haired male glowering heatedly at an image on the base of his statue. The orangette scoots over to look at it, catching the mocking grin of the playful cat goddess named Yorouchi.

"I'm so sorry, Ichi," Grimmjow whispers. "I told her not to."

"I know… I heard," Ichigo replies. "I was reliving it, remember? Well… I was watching it through Lyre. I didn't know you were such a creampuff back then."

"Hey! I was not!"

"Yes you were," the smaller male laughs. "You were such a pushover, the only way I recognized you was by your teal hair!"

"…"

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks curiously. "Aren't you gonna make fun of my hair, too?"

"… No. I love your hair," Grimmjow murmurs.

"Okay, now you're really starting to worry me."

"… Lyre… she had strawberry blonde hair," he sighs. "It was very uncommon back then in this area, so it was held as one of the most beautiful sights to see. Unique was always sought after then."

Ichigo is silent for a long while, wanting to ask and knowing he shouldn't meddle in something that doesn't concern him. After a moment, he steels his resolve and curls up against the other's powerful side. Grimmjow looks up and takes in curious amber eyes, his own softening just the slightest.

"Is my hair what attracted you to me?" Ichigo wonders as the words rush out jumbled.

"Of course not… your voice was," Grimmjow smirks. "I heard you before I saw you. Your voice was beautiful, something I could listen to all day for the rest of my life… I'd never heard anything like it. I approached you, because I wanted to talk to you. That was the reason I intruded upon you that day, not because I wanted to fuck you… That was just a bonus."

"Gee, thanks," Ichigo scoffs.

"Besides, your hair is nothing like hers. Lyre had all one tone, even in the sunlight. Yours… well… you have so many shades of the sunset in your hair when the light hits it," Grimmjow sighs as he runs his fingers through the orange locks. "It's just… so beautiful words can't even describe it. Just like you."

"Am I anything like her?" Ichigo wonders with a bright blush.

"A bit. You were both kind, easy to make blush, artistic… though her talent was in weaving," he muses. "You're about as slender as she was, but she was just a tad shorter… around 5' 3"."

"You remember a lot about her, don't you?"

"I thought I loved her more than I could love anyone," the teal haired god murmurs.

"Thought? What happened?"

"… I met you."

The orangette is surprised by the answer, but says no more. He can only imagine the strange pull he's been feeling from Grimmjow's aura was because of that stupid mark, though he can't feel it here. It's almost like… it's been turned off, or like it's not as strong within this temple. Grimmjow gets up after making certain Ichigo won't fall over from his obliviousness, heading back into his room in thought. Ichigo, on the other hand, picks up his discarded brush and turns back to his painting. Chess scampers after Grimmjow, letting out a loud mewl so Ichigo will know where he is. He has things to discuss with his mommy's mate.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" Grimmjow sighs tiredly.

*Mommy is painting, * Chess replies. *I need to speak with you. Why does mommy seem upset? *

The panther god flops down on his bed, sprawling out as he thinks of an answer. He can't exactly tell it like it is to an impressionable young jaguar cub, if the current mother panther heard the cub speak half the things Grimmjow does she'd kill him!

"Ichigo and I just learned that Yorouchi placed my mark on him when he was born," Grimmjow mutters almost bitterly. "He was born for me and me alone, he'll find no happiness with any other."

*But mommy loves you, why is that a problem? *

"He either stays here and gives up his life outside the jungle, or he goes back and gives up everything here," the panther god tries to explain. "I'd prefer he choose the second one, he can't survive here."

*Why can't he have both? *

"Sometimes there is no compromise."

*… You're just saying that cause you don't want mommy staying, * Chess accuses in a sad tone. *You're selfish! *

"Hey, now! I'm thinking about what's best for him!"

*If you were, you would think about what he wants, too! *

"For crying out loud, what do you want from me!"

Now he's propped up on one arm, glaring down at the insistent little cub. He's never met such an infuriating little fur ball before, he just won't let up. He's beginning to think Yorouchi created this one specifically to make his life hell, just to keep him on his toes… that damn woman! And the worst part is, he can't find it in him to hate her for it.

*I want you to make mommy happy again, I like his smile! * Chess growls with a petulant bat to the air. *You made it go away, so you need to bring it back! *

"I'm not the one that forced that mark on him, that was Yorouchi!"

*Then talk to her, but make mommy happy again! *

"Yeah, yeah… you little runt."

Chess nods stiffly, turning with his small tail in the air. Grimmjow scoffs as he lays back down, smirking at the arrogance Ichigo's little cub throws off. If he didn't know any better, with that cub's arrogance and kind intentions toward Ichigo, he could almost swear it was conceived between the two of them… what a scary thought. With a huff, he wonders if he actually should call on Yorouchi. A scream of shock from Ichigo has him stumbling out of bed and onto the floor, his body moving fast as it tears through the hall to get to the smaller male. When he reaches him, he stops short. Laying across the pedestal his statue sits on, sprawled on her side and completely naked as she poses for the painting teasingly, is Yorouchi.

"Fucking hell!" Ichigo screams.

His back is pressed flat against the wall furthest from Yorouchi, a hand over his heart and his amber orbs huge. He's sitting smack in the middle of the fountain, Chess watching between the two like they're both crazy… they probably are.

"Yorouchi," he sighs. "Mind telling me why you're scaring the shit out of him?"

"Because it's fun!" she grins.

With a snap of her fingers, she's dressed in long silk robes. Grimmjow sighs and walks over to Ichigo, pulling him to his feet and keeping between the frightened teen and the mischievous goddess. She's sitting up now, still on the pedestal, and grinning over at the orange haired teen widely.

"You grew up nicely," she comments. "I knew I'd made the right choice."

"You promised you wouldn't do this!" Grimmjow snaps. "You promised you wouldn't place my mark like that!"

"I did no such thing," the exotic woman huffs. "I said I wouldn't do it immediately. I gave you over a thousand years to move on, but you oh so grandly failed."

"I had lovers."

"Grimmy, my dear sweet precious little boy," she sighs with a shake of her head. "Lovers are nothing compared to a love. Are you getting that? This boy is made for you, every little personality quirk and every curve of his body is shaped to your liking. He's made to be your opposite and complete you."

"You didn't," Grimmjow whispers as his heart clenches. "You didn't, please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Ichigo wonders.

"I didn't use Lyre's soul," Yorouchi sighs. "Her soul was damaged beyond rebirth… so I took the heart of it and built a new soul. He was once Lyre, but now he's someone new."

"… I was girl!" Ichigo shrieks. "No, no way!"

"You have Lyre's heart, Ichigo," Yorouchi grins. "You're just as kind as she. But I knew that wouldn't be enough to keep you safe in the wild, so… I built you up all over again! I placed an animal's spirit within your own, so you'd be attracted to the wild and it would be easier to survive there. You are specially made to stay by Grimmjow's side… forever."

"… I'm gonna throw up."

Ichigo hurries out side, Chess on his heels with a glare directed at the other two. Grimmjow glares at his 'mother', furious she'd do such a thing. He didn't want Lyre to be reborn as his… but if what she says is true, then Lyre will never exist again. With a damaged soul, she never would've been reborn unless Yorouchi did this.

"I know you're upset and I know this is a lot for a human like Ichigo to understand," she purrs soothingly. "But this is for the best. Too long have you sealed yourself and your home off from humans, too long has Ichigo waited to find the one he was meant for. You two need to come to an understanding."

"I don't want him here."

"He may have Lyre's heart, Grimmy… but he is not Lyre," Yorouchi sighs. "He is better, stronger, faster, and has a much keener sense of danger. He loves you with all he is and all he ever will be. Don't be afraid of losing him, I promised you before that you never would."

"Wait… does that mean…"

He stops, his eyes landing on empty space. Yorouchi, as she's so prone to do, has vanished leaving questions within his mind. Chess scampers back in, beckoning with his head for the teal haired god to follow. Ichigo is kneeling on the ground outside, heaving his breakfast into the brush as the panthers attempt to console him. Grimmjow kneels beside him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words.

"I can't do this," Ichigo mumbles. "I… This is too much."

"This is something we need to talk about, Ichigo," Grimmjow replies hesitantly. "When someone is marked by Yorouchi at birth… things… happen to change them. A lot of your personality, abilities, and even some of your dreams could explain more about what's going on. We need to go through all this."

"I… I have to finish painting," Ichigo says, though his tone is distressed. "I have to finish, or… I just can't talk now."

*Mommy needs a time out, * Chess mutters. *He's going crazy. *

"Shut up, runt," Grimmjow hisses. "He's just upset, that's all."

*And who's fault is that? * the little jaguar scoffs. *Don't take your anger out on me just because you can't make your mate happy. *

"You little..!"

"… Are you arguing with a baby jaguar?" Ichigo asks completely dumbfounded. "Have you gone mental?"

"Of course not! I'm a panther god, I can talk to them," Grimmjow bristles. "Not that I'd like to be able to understand your evil little runt. Stupid little ball of fur has it out for me."

Ichigo stands and walks into the temple to finish his paintings, leaving Grimmjow to glower at the cub that grins smugly back at him. After the interruption, Ichigo throws himself into his artwork to get rid of his frustrations. It's always been a means to relax for him, though this time it's not working as well. He's just learned he's been born for one purpose and one purpose only… pretty much what he did the entire time he was with Grimmjow the first time he came. He was wondering why it felt so right when he barely knew the guy. Add on that Grimmjow won't leave this place and the fact he doesn't want Ichigo to stay, and he's got himself one of the most complicated problems of his life. He wouldn't mind staying with Grimmjow, but… it's a little much to ask him to give up everything! He gladly would, if it weren't for the fact Grimmjow is giving up nothing in return… the selfish bastard.

"Ichigo, that's the last painting," Grimmjow comments. "You haven't eaten all day and it's getting dark, you need to stop for the day."

"I'm almost done… just a couple more," he murmurs as though in a trance.

"No. This is the last one for tonight, the light won't last through one more."

He knows the older male is right, the light probably won't last through a quarter of the next painting, but he doesn't want Grimmjow to think he can boss him around. He hesitates, his brows scrunched in a scowl, but Chess batting his leg has him relenting. A few more strokes and his current painting is done, the orangette picking things up beneath Grimmjow's watchful eye before joining the other for dinner.

"I don't like you bossing me around," Ichigo mutters.

"What?"

They're halfway through dinner, the meal quiet until Ichigo's utterance. Amber eyes flicker upward before dropping back to his food, his fork playing with the meal left on his plate before he speaks up again. Grimmjow's question was curious and not bitter at all, he was probably lost in his own thoughts when Ichigo spoke and missed what he said.

"I said… I don't like when you boss me around."

"If I hadn't, you would've missed dinner as well," Grimmjow points out. "And you would've damaged your eyes trying to paint in the moonlight."

"… Still… you could've asked instead of demanding."

"Come on, Ichi, don't pout," the taller sighs. "I hate it when you pout, it makes me feel guilty even though I know I have nothing to feel guilty about."

"…"

"Let's talk about what happened, okay? I know you don't want to, but… we really need to."

"… I dreamed I was Lyre… because I was remembering my past life, right?" Ichigo sighs in relent. "That's why I kept seeing through her eyes, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Her heart was showing you parts of her past where she felt strongest," Grimmjow explains.

"Why did Yorouchi have to make my soul with her heart?"

"She knew that was my favorite part of Lyre," Grimmjow mutters. "After I got to know her, I realized that was the best part of her. Her beauty would fade, her personality was growing more secluded as she pushed herself away from humans, and her talent for weaving was getting lost as her hands started shaking from some illness that wasn't yet named… but her heart was always the same."

"I have her heart," Ichigo mutters. "But what's this stuff about an animal in me?"

"… I didn't know about that until that night you blacked out during sex."

Ichigo stares at him, trying to remember what had happened and coming up blank. He does remember waking completely sore with a head that felt full of cotton, his lover sitting and watching him warily… but that's about it.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"In this place, you're slowly losing your human side within your animal side," he explains carefully. "I mean, it's not bad, but… it's really Yorouchi's fault. At times, she'll push a veil over your mind that will suppress your human side and strengthen your animal side. During those times, you'll act on baser needs and instincts… such a breeding. The night you blacked out, she had done so and you went completely feral with the need to breed."

"So that's why you were so wary."

"Yeah. Your eyes turned gold and you were much more aggressive than usual, not that I'm complaining or anything. That was some great sex," he offers with a smirk. "I'm just saying… I prefer to be the Alpha male. Laying down just isn't my style."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the comment, but gives a small smirk to show his humor. To think, he has an animal sleeping inside him… has always had it there… and he never knew. He wonders briefly what type of animal it is, if it's as beautiful as the animal Grimmjow is. With a sigh, he finishes his meal and looks back at his… mate's… contemplative features.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asks.

"The way Yorouchi talked to me," he sighs. "It makes me think there's more than what she's telling me… like… No, never mind. That's not possible."

"That pull thing hasn't happened to me this time around," Ichigo says wistfully. "Do you think she gave up on it?"

"Yeah right," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "Yorouchi isn't the type to give up on anything she wants. If she wants me to be with you, she'll keep at it until we both give in to the fact it's either be together or be tormented by a goddess for the rest of forever."

"… Wonderful."

"Come on, let's go to bed."

As Ichigo walks from behind the changing curtain in that silk robe, Grimmjow is already crawling into bed in nothing but navy silk sleeping pants. Heat prickles up the orangette's spine, his body halting immediately as the pull slams against him hard.

"G-Grimmjow," he stammers so quietly it's almost lost. "I… I think I feel… that pull."

Grimmjow looks up at the oh so quiet whisper, cyan eyes growing large as he catches amber eyes lighting up gold. It's not just the color this time, not like it was the last times, but it's an all out supernatural glow that Grimmjow's own eyes take on. He curses quietly to himself, mentally praying for Yorouchi to release the smaller male from her hold. If he has sex with Ichigo this time, he'll no doubt lose himself… and Ichigo will be forever changed because of it.

"I want you," Ichigo says huskily.

"And I want you… but not now."

With a feral growl, Ichigo leaps. At the same moment, Grimmjow's searching hand locates Ichigo's back and yanks out one of his belts. He dodges the orangette, who slams into his bed, and pins him immediately by sitting on his back. Ichigo growls and snarls, but eventually Grimmjow manages to secure his wrists to the headboard tightly. In the morning, Ichigo will probably have lost feeling in his hands, but he'll thank Grimmjow after everything is explained.

"Let me go!" Ichigo howls. "I want you to fuck me! Grimmjow!"

"Absolutely not," the teal haired male frowns. "We are going to sleep, so be quiet and close your eyes."

"I want you!" the orangette screams almost desperately. "Please! Please take me!"

"… I'm sorry, Ichi, but you'll thank me tomorrow."

The smaller male breaks down and sobs into his pillow, his dominant rubbing small circles on his back to soothe him until he falls asleep from exhaustion. Grimmjow checks the bindings, laying back and falling into a light and guarded doze… just in case Yorouchi comes to untie his uke.

"I never knew you were the type to indulge in kinks."

The familiar voice has a smirk tugging at Grimmjow's lips. It's early in the morning, the sun just hitting the horizon, and Yorouchi has stopped by to see how everything is going. Grimmjow opens his eyes to see her standing at the foot of his bed, a bit miffed her plan didn't work out. If only her little cub didn't know her so well!

"I never knew you the type to watch… pervert," he answers.

"Why'd you stop him? That's the second time you've stopped him!"

"I don't want that for him! Especially when he's not aware of what's going on," he argues. "Ichigo is a wonderful person and he'd make a great mate… but he's human. This is wrong."

"He was born for you, Grimmy," Yorouchi sighs. "This is his destiny. He was meant to be with you forever, this will make that bond forever. Don't you understand? I'm trying to make you happy here."

"I do understand that, and I'm grateful for that… but will he be? Will he understand all this? What happens when he wakes up in the morning and finds himself in a new body, or when he realizes he can never go home again? What happens then?"

"There is no rule that says he can never go home," she scolds. "Don't you be filling his head with lies just because you don't want him staying with you."

"We both know I won't let him leave. I won't leave this place and if he does he'll be where I can't protect him, so he stays."

"You need to get out more anyway," she bristles. "The only excuse you had to stay in these trees was the fact the humans were trying to get through them, but that's about to end. You'll have no excuse to stay all the time. Ichigo was born to take that excuse away, to draw you out of this beautiful shell you've trapped yourself in. This forest is poison to you, Grimmjow. It may be your kingdom, but you're losing your human side… a side I fought to preserve when I brought you back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do! You spend 90% of your day as a panther, Grimmjow," she hisses. "You lounge around with the animals more than you do humans anymore. From the moment you met Ichigo, that's the longest you've ever stayed human in years! And then, to top it all off, you let your animal side almost kill him! You never would've done that before, not even if he were an enemy."

Grimmjow looks over at the orangette, the tan boy sleeping on his stomach with his hands above his head thanks to the bonds, and smiles softly when he murmurs into his pillow. He could never imagine trying to hurt such a creature, let alone kill it… but that's exactly what he almost did. Chess was the only thing that stopped him, which only proves Yorouchi right… his animal side is taking over. He heaves a great sigh, glancing at the purple haired goddess.

"Okay, maybe you're right," he grumbles. "But that still doesn't solve anything. When Ichigo wakes up, I'm going to tell him what's been going on and what you're trying to do. He'll choose where we go from there."

"Don't lie to him in order to get the result you want," she warns. "Or I'll talk to him myself."

He shivers at the underlying threat, but nods in agreement… not that she needs his agreement, she'll do it anyway. She gives her own curt nod, vanishing in a veil of starlight and leaving her cub to watch his mate. Well… his future mate, they haven't accepted it yet. Ichigo grumbles as the light shines in to wake him, yawning and trying to move before finding he can't. It takes him a couple experimental tugs and a few moments to absorb everything, but soon he's sending a flat look Grimmjow's way.

"And… why am I tied to the bed?" he wonders.

"Okay, I know this looks really bad, but I can explain," the teal haired god starts with. "You see, Yorouchi used that pull on you last night. You were further gone than before, so I didn't want to sleep with you like that. I tied you to the bedpost after you literally attempted to jump me, and then let you cry yourself to sleep. I'm really sorry, but… there's another reason she's been doing that."

He straddles Ichigo's backside, leaning over the other as he undoes the belt holding him. Once the orangette's wrists are loose, Grimmjow moves off him and Ichigo sits up to rub feeling back into his hands. At the sharp look from amber eyes, the larger male immediately knows to continue with his explanation.

"Well, you see… Everyone born for a god or goddess has a purpose," Grimmjow says nervously. "Your's was to save my home and… other stuff I don't want to get into. If I were to take you when you're like that, you would've been changed for good… no going back. You wouldn't be human anymore, you'd be like me."

"A god? Or, like… a demi-god?"

"Kind of the first one, I suppose. But you wouldn't have had all the seriously awesome, limitless powers that I do… well… maybe a few, but you wouldn't be able to twist landscapes an stuff, nothing that awesome."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"You could be transformed into an animal if you're not strong enough to handle the change," Grimmjow sighs. "Whatever happens will be permanent, so… if you turn into a panther, you'd still be mine, but you wouldn't have any supernatural abilities… and you'd never be remotely human again."

Ichigo is quiet, staring in shock at Grimmjow before smirking. Obviously, he thinks Grimmjow is messing with him. The teal haired male tries to hold back the frustrated growl he's feeling build in his chest, narrowing his cyan orbs in warning.

"But you took me like that before," he points out.

"I pulled out before I came," the larger male sighs. "If I would've do so inside you, the change would've taken place. Thankfully, I still had my head on my shoulders or this discussion wouldn't be needed."

"You could've done in again like that."

"No, I couldn't have. Ichigo I haven't touched you since that night in my tree house," Grimmjow remarks. "If I would've taken you last night, I wouldn't have stopped."

Once more the orangette can't find anything to say, watching the deadly serious expression on his future mate's features. What can he say to that? It's either live without Grimmjow, risk becoming an animal, or never have sex again… none of which are very appealing to the vibrant haired teen. Finally, he manages to say something to the waiting Grimmjow.

"I want to be with you," he murmurs with tears in his amber orbs. "But why am I the one that has to give up everything?"

"Ichigo…"

"I have to f-finish my p-paintings," the teen forces out as he gets up.

Chess sees Ichigo first, grinning toothily before bouncing over to his mommy, but stops upon seeing the tears in his eyes. He immediately glowers at Grimmjow, who's following behind the orangette at a slow pace. Grimmjow glares back, warning the cub against starting something right now. Chess, instead, follows Ichigo over to where he's set up the last two easels he'll be using. After these two final paintings dry, Ichigo can make his way back home and notify Byakuya of the completion of his end of their deal. That, however, brings about the question 'what next'. it's obvious to the orangette that Grimmjow told him all that in hopes he'll stay away, however he now knows he'll never be happy with anyone else. He could try, just like he's been trying before coming here, yet he'll end up comparing them all to the god he's come to love… and really now, who could seriously hold a candle to Grimmjow?

"What should I do, Chess?" he wonders. "If I stay and let them change me, I could lose everything in my life outside here… not to mention, I'll be considered dead and all this land will be sold to someone else. This whole nightmare will just start up all over again and I'll be smack dab in the middle as an observer. But if I leave… I can't leave. I'll just end up coming right back, I know I will. Leaving the first time took everything I had, but that time I knew I could just come back and see him again. He'll avoid me like the plague if I choose to leave him, just so we wouldn't be tempted by each other."

"Grimmjow is a good guy like that," Yorouchi purrs from behind him.

Ichigo yelps, almost leaving a splotch of color all over his canvas if it weren't for Yorouchi's power blocking it. The orangette whirls around with wide eyes to see the exotic goddess of dark skin and golden eyes, her grin so much like Grimmjow's he can see where one could believe she was his mother.

"Careful," she teases. "Don't want to ruin such a beautiful painting."

"Um… thank you."

"Did Grimmjow tell you the risk?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"… No. Not really."

"I didn't think he would. Honestly, that boy. He doesn't want you to stay almost as much as he never wants to let you go, he always has to complicate things so much," she huffs with a roll of her eyes. "You are a very beautiful submissive, Ichigo, even more so than I had hoped. Grimmjow thinks the change will have a negative effect on you, but it won't. You have a tiny bit of my blood in you, just like when I used a small drop to turn Grimmjow into what he is now. I made you with the utmost care, taking in consideration everything that could possibly go wrong… save Grimmy's attitude and stubbornness, of course."

"Of course," Ichigo snorts.

"Grimmjow tells you that you'll have to give up everything to be with him, but that's only because he won't want to let you go where he can't watch you. After all, that's how Lyre died," she states. "The truth is, you can do whatever you feel like doing. You can live here or among humans, split your time between two worlds or stay in one, and even decide whether or not you want to take a break from my precious overbearing cub or torment him everyday. The choices are yours and no one else's. Grimmy wants to be able to choose for you, thinks that keeping you away from him is the best choice for you both… but we know the truth, don't we?"

"… I can't live without him," Ichigo sighs a bit downtrodden.

"That's right. Once one marked at birth meets the one they were born for, life seems far too grim and pointless without them. You will go into a deep depression without Grimmjow, one that will lead you close to death before you're forced to take yourself back to him. Had he never went to you that day within this jungle, it never would've started to take effect. But the mark called to him, just as it called you in your dreams."

"What?"

"Your soul knew where it belonged, Ichigo," she smiles. "That's why you started dreaming about this place and the spirit panther, that's why the legend fascinated you so… Fate was working to bring you here to be with the one you were meant for."

"… I hate fate," Ichigo grumbles petulantly.

"Everyone does, but it doesn't change it. Now… what are you going to do?"

Ichigo looks at the woman a moment, seriously thinking about everything that's been said. He loves Grimmjow, loves him so much it hurts to think of a life he's not in… but the man is difficult! He knows you're supposed to take the good with the bad when it comes to relationships, yet you can always get out of those relationships if things get to be too much. With the panther god, Ichigo would be stuck with him for the rest of eternity! Eternity is a seriously long time! Not to mention, he'll have to watch as his friends and family grow old and die while he's trapped in a single age to stand beside a god that can do nothing to help stop their ends. Ichigo breaths in deeply, the nervousness and fear and confusion he's feeling showing all too well in his eyes.

"You still have time, Ichigo," Yorouchi provides. "You have all the time in the world. As long as you're near Grimmjow, you won't feel the effects of depression. And if you tell Grimmjow you'll be back, he has no choice but to wait for you… he'll always be waiting for you, even if he doesn't want to. He knows you're out there now, he knows you belong to him."

"I… I need to think about it," he murmurs. "This is a big choice to make."

She nods in understanding, patting the teen on the head as her body disappears. Grimmjow arrives just in time to see her go, a frown marring his handsome features at Ichigo contemplative look.


	8. The Trip Home

Naturalist: The Trip Home

Grimmjow stares upon the many paintings sprawled around the temple air-drying… they're breathtaking. Just as much as their creator, no doubt in his mind. Ichigo finished only a few hours before dinner, but Grimmjow managed to convince him to stay for one more night. He had to promise to walk Ichigo to the edge of the outer ring again, but a few more days basking in the sun-like aura of his 'mate' has never been at the top of his 'things I'd rather do without' list. Right now, Ichigo is sprawled out on the bed sleeping, Chess curled up against his side. The orangette had expended the majority of his energy fretting over whatever Yorouchi told him, barely making it to the bed without Grimmjow's help as he guided him away from his paintings. So tired was he, that Ichigo didn't even fuss when he finished only to have his brush taken from him and a determined panther god pulling him toward the bedroom. In fact, he almost passed out on the way there. Grimmjow made certain Ichigo was comfortable, tucking him in after dressing him in a light blue silk robe for bed, and then went back to clean up the paints and brushes and set the paintings aside to dry. That's where he is now, gazing upon the array of colors and fine lines… almost like looking through a window at the very place he stands.

"It's so lifelike," he murmurs. "How could any one person be this talented?"

"Ichigo's talent was given to him by the gods, of course," Yorouchi smirks beside him. "And he is way more fun to sneak up on than you, by the way. I love his reactions, I don't think he'll ever grow used to it."

"You're so mean to him."

"I know, just can't help myself!"

"So, which god gifted him with such a talent? I've never heard of a god of art, not around here anyway. Most of the gods here are animal based."

"Hmm… there isn't a god for that," she grins widely. "But I thought he deserved a talent that shined as brightly as he did… he's very beautiful, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"That little jaguar's really taken to him."

"His name is Chess," Grimmjow remarks without thought. "He thinks Ichigo is his mommy."

"Curious, don't you think?" she asks mysteriously. "That a cub should understand a mere human, when it can barely understand it's own kind."

Grimmjow starts at that, just now realizing what she says is true. Any cub around Chess's age would have difficulty understanding anyone but it's mother, even the panther cubs need to be at least a year older to understand all but him… and yet Chess has taken to Ichigo and can understand everything he says to him. He glares over to find Yorouchi gone, cursing the meddling woman as he heads into the bedroom. Chess opens one eye upon his arrival, closing it again when he sees it's only Grimmjow.

"Chess," he greets quietly.

*Hello, * the cub smiles. *Are you here to wake mommy? Mommy is still very tired, but he's been mumbling in his sleep. I think he's having a bad dream, but I can't wake him. *

Indeed, Ichigo's brows are drawn together in distress and a small whimper leaves his lips. Grimmjow sighs and reaches over to wake the other, giving a sharp shake that has bleary amber opening to find his assailant. At the sight of the teal haired god, Ichigo sits up with a yawn and a stretch.

"Is it dinnertime?" he asks sleepily.

"You know, for a submissive you sure aren't the homemaker type are you?" Grimmjow chuckles.

"Shut up, I was tired!"

"I'm not complaining, I like to cook."

"Then cook me some dinner," Ichigo grumbles in irritation.

Grimmjow laughs, sitting down to pull the orangette onto his lap. Ichigo's still too tired to resist, laying his head against a hard chest and shoulder. After a moment, the little jaguar cub scrambles onto Ichigo's lap to lick his chin.

"Chess thought you were having a bad dream, he asked me to wake you since he couldn't."

"… Thank you, Chess," Ichigo states with a minute smile at the cub.

"What were you dreaming about? Another memory?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"No, it wasn't. At least… I don't think so. I was running through the jungle," Ichigo informs. "I felt scared and tried to run as fast as I could go. One minute I was me… but the next minute I was turning into a panther. I heard a gunshot somewhere and there was a lot of pain, but I didn't die. I just couldn't move. Then there were men around me, with knives and guns… and you woke me up."

"Sounds like quite a nightmare."

"Yeah. Good thing you woke me," the orangette smirks. "Do you think it could've been a memory of my animal side?"

"No, Yorouchi would've created a whole new animal side for you. She wouldn't have taken any chances on rejection or incompatibility, so she would've mended your soul with an animal personality that fell into sync with the pieces it was melding together."

"… Huh?"

"Yeah, that was complicated wasn't it?" Grimmjow laughs. "Think of it like this… your soul was made from pieces, like fabric. The animal part of you would've been the thread. The only difference is, once the fabric is sewn together it can't come apart."

"Oh, okay. So… What pieces besides Lyre's heart am I made of?"

"Yorouchi probably created new pieces for those, too. Personality traits, quirks… kinks," he teases. "They all come separate, different pieces of cloth to a god's eye, and for Yorouchi the thread is animal instinct and personality. Every god that creates things has their own 'thread'."

"Do you?"

"No, I just twist things that already exist. I'm more destruction than creation… you would be more creation, I think."

"… I would? Why would you say that?"

Grimmjow doesn't say anything, but the look he's giving the paint splattered clothes he just dropped on the floor tells Ichigo his answer. A soft smile touches the vibrant haired teen's lips, he arms snaking around Grimmjow's neck as he hugs him and his lips kissing beneath the strong jaw.

"In a way… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Ichigo sighs.

"Mm… And you're the best thing that's ever come my way, but it's no contest," Grimmjow chuckles.

"Can I have sex with you now… I mean… without turning into a cat?"

"Sure can," he grins. "The only time you can't is when Yorouchi intervenes."

"Should we chance it?" Ichigo whisper huskily as he touches their noses.

Grimmjow is hesitant for a moment, pulling away with a nervous expression taking over the lust and need in his eyes. Finally, he sets Ichigo to the side and stands. The orangette blinks a few times, banishing the lust in his own orbs of amber, and looks after his lover.

"Grimm?"

"I need to make dinner."

Ichigo whines, the fact the other is intentionally ignoring him so obvious he wants to scream. He flops back on the bed, arms spread out on either side, and Chess looks down at him curiously. The jaguar knows something happened, but not exactly what. If it affects his mommy's happiness, however, he's determined to find out and fix it.

"You know, Chess," Ichigo sighs. "I don't know which is worse… him trying to kill me physically, or him trying to kill me hormonally."

The little jaguar cub tilts his head in the opposite direction, drawing a chuckle from his mother. Ichigo reaches up and scratches behind his ear gently. Once Ichigo manages to fall asleep again, Chess jumps down from the bed and trots into the area used as the kitchen. Grimmjow is cooking a wild boar over the flames, grumbling to himself as he slices vegetables with a quick swipe of his long claws. Chess mewls loudly, startling the other into catching his arm with those claws.

"Damn it!" he curses. "Fucking little devil cat!"

*You mad mommy upset, * he glowers with his ears laid back. *You were supposed to make him happy again, not make him worse. *

"What are you, my boss?" the panther god hisses. "I'll get to it!"

*… What does it mean to kill someone hormonally? *

"Whoa! You are way too young to be thinking about that stuff!" the teal haired male says quickly. "Anything with the words sex, hormones, females, offspring, and position are off limits!"

*… Position? *

"I'm covering all my bases. Go find someone to play with!"

*If mommy is my mommy and you're mommy's mate… does that make you my daddy? *

"… I… guess," Grimmjow mumbles. "Which reminds me… mate and mating are on that list as well. Go play."

*I'm never gonna learn about anything, * Chess mutters bitterly as he walks away, tail dragging the ground and ears against his head.

"I'm gonna have to make a mental note to tell Ichigo to watch what he says in front of that brat."

By the time dinner is finished and Grimmjow finally gets the orangette out of the room, which involved a ton of swear words and threats before Grimmjow even had a chance to speak, Chess is just getting back in. Grimmjow lets his eyes linger on the feline, the jaguar foregoing dinner with Ichigo to go straight to bed.

"I wonder if he's sick," the teen muses aloud.

"No, he ate with the panther cubs," the panther god answers. "He said he's full and he's going to bed, but he wants to sleep over with his friends tomorrow."

"… Grimmjow, I'm leaving tomorrow," Ichigo says flatly. "You'll just have to tell Chess if he wants to stay with you and the panthers, then I'll have no problem with that. I need to get these photos to town."

"And what the hell am I gonna do with a cub, Ichi?" he huffs. "I have a jungle to watch over, I have about a million species of animals to take care of, I don't have time for a kid."

"… What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what Chess asked me today?"

"No… What?"

"Since you're his mommy and I'm your mate… he asked if I was his daddy."

"Awe, how cute," Ichigo coos. "What did you day?"

"I guess," he shrugs. "What the hell was I supposed to say? These little brats are impressionable, they imprint easily. If I would've told him no, he would've attempted to keep me away from you more. Which reminds me, watch what you say around him!"

"What? Why?"

"He can understand you, Ichigo," Grimmjow frowns. "He came up to me asking what it means to kill someone hormonally. What the fuck were you talking to him about?"

"Uh… you," Ichigo blushes crimson. "About how you ignored me when I asked for sex."

"Yeah, the minute he starts asking about anything relating to that topic again? I'm sending his furry little ass to you," the panther god growls. "I have never had to talk to cubs about mating before and I don't intend to start now. If you don't start filtering your vocabulary around that runt, he's gonna start talking like Yorouchi before next year!"

"How was I supposed to know he can understand me?" the orangette snaps.

"That's just it, Kitten! He's not supposed to be able to at that age. He should barely be able to understand me, he's too young. Whatever Yorouchi did to you, it's starting to affect the animals here. You need to be more careful not to insult them… or teach your cub inappropriate shit."

"All right, I'm sorry," the teen sighs. "I didn't know. You have to tell this stuff if you expect me to know it, I'm new to all this."

He nods curtly, going back to his food as Ichigo picks at his. The younger male usually devours whatever he puts in front of him, especially after expending so much energy in such a short period of time. To see him not eating draws a mixture of worry and irritation from the teal haired dominant, Grimmjow fighting the urge to just stuff the food down Ichigo's throat.

"What's bothering you?" he murmurs.

"Nothing."

"Kitten, I'm about to cram that food down your throat, so I suggest you just tell me what's bothering you," he grinds out.

"… Grimmjow, you know I love you, right?" Ichigo whispers.

"I love you, too… but that's not what's bothering you."

"I would stay with you forever, you know."

"Mm-hmm, but you're going home."

"… I don't want to."

Grimmjow sighs in irritation, running a hand through his teal locks. He knows Ichigo wants to stay, but he just can't lose him like he did Lyre. There are so many things that can go wrong, so much he needs to give up, way too much to learn to control… why can't Ichigo understand that?

"Ichi… We've been through this…"

"No, Grimm, you've been through it. You won't let me make my own decisions, you want to control me just like every other guy I've been with, but I won't let you!" Ichigo snaps. "I've been through enough bad relationships to know when something won't work out, when it's something worth fighting for, don't act like I'm just a stupid kid!"

"I'm not, it's just…"

"Just stop talking," Ichigo growls darkly. "Every word you use to bail yourself out is only pissing me off! If you don't want to listen to me then don't ask me what's wrong."

Ichigo stands and leaves, barely having touched the food on his plate. As Grimmjow groans and lets his head fall into his arms, he wonders why Yorouchi would curse him like this. He was a good cub to her, he never made her angry, why would she bind him to such a violent and hot-tempered uke! He finishes his dinner, letting Ichigo cool off, and then picks everything up before heading to bed. Chess is hurrying out of the room, an excited look in his eyes.

*Mommy said I can stay with the panther cubs tonight! * he mewls as he hurries past.

"Behave," Grimmjow replies without thought.

*I will! Take care of mommy! *

"Stupid cubs," the teal haired male grumbles as he walks into the room.

He's surprised when he doesn't see Ichigo, searching around and finding him laying on his stomach on the floor. He's pulled a blanket and pillow off the bed to sleep away from Grimmjow, which only aggravates the other further. With a soft growl, he yanks Ichigo up off the floor and tosses him onto the bed. The orangette panics, looking around for an attacker and glowering at Grimmjow when his mind settles.

"I'm not sleeping with you tonight," he bites.

"Yes you are, you don't know what kind of snakes manage to slither across this floor at night."

"… Snakes?"

"Yeah, as in, poisonous reptiles? Those things that shed their skin every now and then?"

He's satisfied to see the shiver of disgust wrack Ichigo's body, smirking in triumph that his little white lie has the orangette unmoving on the bed. If there's any way to keep the teen off the floor, he sort of figured that would be it. Grimmjow slips off his clothes, feeling the heated amber eyes on his skin, and grins feral. His muscles bunch and slide beneath his skin, Ichigo licking his lips at the sight before his hand shoots up to stop a nosebleed when Grimmjow bends over to grab his sleeping pants. The vibrant haired teen has to grudgingly admit, Grimmjow is the hottest guy he's ever seen.

"You okay?" Grimmjow wonders with a teasing edge.

"Fine," Ichigo states nervously as he lays down.

"Really? Because I could swear you looked like you were about to pass out."

"I'm fine! Shut up and go to sleep!"

With a dark chuckle, Grimmjow wraps his arms around the smaller male and closes his eyes. Ichigo is upset with him, he knows that, but the younger will never be too upset to forego being held. The orangette loves to be held and pet, he learned as much on their little trip to the mountains. He would've most likely just waited for Grimmjow to fall asleep before crawling in bed with him later, so it only makes sense to lure the orangette into bed now.

The morning has Ichigo packing and getting ready to leave, scolding Chess when he tries to follow. Chess is determined to see his mommy off and wait for him until he comes back, or even go with him, yet Grimmjow argues that he can't make mommy 'feel better' with a little cub around. Though he doesn't understand where that was going, he grudgingly agrees to staying in the care of the panthers. Once set, Grimmjow shoulders the large bag with the many paintings and Ichigo grabs his smaller bag with his supplies and a few clothes.

"Ready to go home?"

"… Not really, but… I need to do this," Ichigo sighs.

"Don't be so upset, Ichi, it's for the best."

Ichigo growls at him, stomping off as they head out into the meadows from the mountain path. They walk all day, Grimmjow trying to talk to Ichigo and the other completely ignoring him. At their camp in the thicket of trees within the meadow, Grimmjow tries once more to lure Ichigo into talking to him to no avail. They eat and sleep, though the orangette refuses to allow Grimmjow to sleep near him. The teal haired panther god sighs miserably, watching his smaller mate slumber across the way. Even in his sleep, Ichigo is so angry at him he scowls.

Day two takes them to the stream the teen has already fallen into twice, Ichigo making certain to stay far away from the glistening waters that just mock him terribly in their innocence. Grimmjow doesn't even try to talk to Ichigo, instead using the time to think about what's bothering his mate. Obviously, Ichigo has some issues with the fact he won't sleep with me. There's probably anger thrown in about Grimmjow refusing to let him stay, too. He really doesn't understand his mate as well as he'd like, it's like trying to understand a woman! With a growl of frustration, Grimmjow get up and walks away from a confused orangette.

"What's your problem?" he asks as they lay down for bed that night.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. You haven't spoken to me for two days!" he accuses. "Did I piss you off?"

"You have to ask!"

"What did I do?"

"Grimmjow, I love you! I want to stay with you, why are you making this so difficult?" Ichigo whines. "Why can't you just accept that I want to stay, why can't you compromise?"

"If you want to stay so bad, why do I have to compromise?"

"Why do I have to give up everything when you have to give up nothing!"

"I'm the seme."

He quickly dodges the rock thrown at his head, cyan orbs large in his shock. He knew Ichigo had a tendency to be violent, but he never thought the other would actually use it on him. With a suffering sigh, he glowers at the infuriated uke.

"What do you want me to do, huh? How can I make you happy?"

"Love me, damn it!" Ichigo snaps. "Is that so much to ask?"

"I do love you, Kitten, that's why you have to leave. You're only going to get hurt or die out here. Have you even thought about what's going to happen to you in the future if you go a long with all this? Your friends, your family?"

"Of course I have!" the vibrant haired teen hisses. "It was my first thought!"

"And..?"

"… I can handle that as long as I can keep you."

"You don't honestly believe that, do you."

Ichigo growls in fury, reaching to throw something else and deciding better of it. Instead, he lies with his back to Grimmjow. The teal haired male has always had excellent senses, so even though Ichigo tries to hide the fact he's crying… Grimmjow can still smell the tears. He frowns, a sad gaze trailing to his unhappy mate. How could Ichigo want to be with him, he can't even keep him happy. As he lays there, listening to the smaller cry himself for sleep, he can't help but remember what Chess said… Maybe he is just selfish.

The journey to the outer jungle is just as quiet at the one before it, Ichigo fuming silently as he sends Grimmjow sad little looks that have the other practically pulling his hair out. He just can't stand it, he can't keep feeling those sad puppy looks and stay sane… the guilt is killing him!

"Okay, stop!" he snaps. "We need to resolve this now!"

"I know what I want, Grimmjow," Ichigo snaps. "You're the one that needs to resolve it."

"Stop arguing! I know you want to stay here, but you have a life outside here, Ichigo!"

"I want you to be a part of that life, too! Why should I be the only one trying here!"

"… Ichigo."

"That's it!" Ichigo screams close to tears. "When I leave this place, I'm not coming back until you come find me to apologize! I don't care what Yorouchi says, I'd rather die than beg for you to allow me to stay!"

"… What? What did Yorouchi say?"

"Yorouchi said that even if you never take me and I leave… I'll eventually die of depression without you," the smaller male mumbles. "But I don't care. You don't want me here anyway, so what does it matter!"

"I don't want you here so you can live!"

"What the hell kind of life do you expect me to live when you're not there?"

"Ichigo, please… can't you understand where I'm coming from?" Grimmjow sighs.

"Yes. I understand perfectly. But do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"… I think so," he murmurs. "It's just… your so damn moody it's kind of difficult to tell."

Ichigo huffs in frustration, grabbing his bad and heading toward his usual jungle camp. With a sigh, Grimmjow grabs his arm and leads his to his tree house. He thinks he knows what this is all about, Ichigo's just pissed because he won't touch him. The orangette is difficult to figure out, but he's still a guy… an extremely sexually frustrated guy if his scent is anything to go by. Maybe if he helps Ichigo release that tension, it'll be easier to talk to him. He doesn't want to risk Yorouchi interfering again, but he really doesn't want to completely lose Ichigo either. The orangette is so different from all those others he's seen, barely human in his ethereal beauty and fiery temper.

"Where are we going?"

"Your things will be safer in the tree house… and it's more comfortable."

"But my camp is closer to the exit!"

"Yes, but we're not staying there tonight."

The artist growls in anger, but doesn't say another word. Grimmjow remembers Ichigo telling him he doesn't submit to people, so maybe that's his problem. Grimmjow is used to completely submissive partners, so he usually makes all the decisions when it comes to them and their wellbeing. The others never put up a fuss, but Ichigo isn't like them. He's only… well… slightly more submissive in bed. The orangette has a mind of his own and won't hesitate to throw a punch if infuriated enough.

*I really need to try a bit harder, * Grimmjow sighs. *I guess this is something new for the both of us, but Ichigo is trying so hard and I'm… not helping a bit. *

The thought irritates him, to finally realize his submissive is the one keeping them together when it's normally him in the lead. When they reach the tree house, he lets Ichigo climb up first and then follows with the paintings. They're set in the sitting room area, the vibrant haired artist checking them over while Grimmjow makes dinner. They eat in silence, Ichigo still angry and Grimmjow still contemplating his next move.

"Ichi…"

"What."

"We should really get some sleep."

The smaller of the two nods absently, cleaning up after dinner as Grimmjow watches him heatedly. Ichigo's slim figure practically glides around the area, so feminine and yet so powerful. He licks his lips in want, though it's missed by the one provoking the act. As they get ready for bed, the panther god can't help but gaze upon his mate's tan skin. Ichigo pulls on an over sized shirt and a pair of clean boxers, slipping in bed and turning away from his mate.

"Are you still angry with me?" Grimmjow wonders quietly as he sits on his side.

"Just go to sleep," the orangette mumbles bitterly.

An arm slips around his waist, a chiseled body pressing close against his back, and Ichigo shivers in delight when something hard presses against his entrance. Hot breath fans across his jaw and ear, a rumbling purr vibrating right through him, and he just knows Grimmjow is wearing a wild grin.

"But I don't want to go to sleep, Ichi."

"You said…"

"I didn't say I didn't want to," he whispers as he trails kisses and hips along a slender neck. "I just didn't want to chance it. But if you don't care if Yorouchi might intervene and you get stuck as a panther, then I don't mind either… especially since I'll get to have you either way."

"Gee… That fails to make me feel better," Ichigo grumbles.

"Makes me feels great," Grimmjow grins. "Now get over here and love on your god."

"… Why do I love you," Ichigo mumbles as he rolls his eyes.

"Blame Yorouchi, she did it."

Ichigo smirks as he turns around, settling himself in Grimmjow's arms and locking their lips in an innocent and slow kiss. Unfortunately, he learns soon enough that gods don't do well when starved of attention when Grimmjow forces his tongue into the orangette's mouth and rolls atop him.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo gasps when a knee presses against his rapidly hardening member. "S-slow down."

"I can't… I missed you so much."

"It's your… own fault, s-stupid."

Grimmjow growls at that, pressing his knee harder as Ichigo's complaints are blocked by a loud moan. His fingers pinch and roll dusky nubs beneath the oversized shirt as he sucks on a sensitive spot he located at the orangette's throat, Ichigo's eyes quickly losing focus at the onslaught. Once he knows his mate is too far gone to complain anymore, Grimmjow pulls away to strip them of their clothes. The sight of his uke filled to the brim with lust as he writhes in need under him sets Grimmjow off, the teal haired god feeling his animal side slamming against the bars to ravish his gorgeous lover. Although he knows Ichigo prefers to be taken on his back, a far less vulnerable position than what Grimmjow prefers to have him in, the panther god decides tonight is his night to choose. He carefully rolls the smaller male over, lifting his hips as Ichigo spreads his legs to accommodate him.

"Please," Ichigo murmurs into the pillows. "Please, Grimm… I… I need you."

"I thought you didn't beg," Grimmjow grins teasingly.

"I'm not," the teen growls out.

"Sure you're not."

Grimmjow spreads Ichigo for better access to that pucker, glancing at the panting mess buried in the pillows before grinning mischievously. Ichigo squeaks as the feel of a wet muscle passes over his entrance, pushing in and out to make him moan. The panther god purrs at the sound, pushing his tongue in deeper to stretch and wet the tight heat. He groans against Ichigo as those muscles clench around his tongue, wondering why it is his mate always feels so tight.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo screams. "I… ah… c-can't wait anymore, just… hah… just take me!"

"Mm… As you wish, my mate."

He pulls away from the wanton male, soaking up the lidded amber orbs that stare back at him in desire, and guides himself to that heat he's been dreaming about since Ichigo left. He groans as he thrusts in quickly, Ichigo whining as he presses back in attempt to get his dominant moving.

"No, not yet," Grimmjow purrs quietly. "Just relax and get used to it first."

"But…"

"I don't want to hurt you, just… slow down."

Ichigo refrains from reminding his lover that he just told him that, rolling his eyes instead. Once he's thoroughly impatient enough to start riding the rigid length within him, Grimmjow decides they've waited long enough. He places one hand on the back of Ichigo's head to still him, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. The force almost knocks Ichigo off his knees, the orangette groaning as he spreads them a little wider. Grimmjow's pace is slow, but that doesn't last more than a few thrusts. He drapes his body over Ichigo's back, hands on either side of the smaller male's head as he pumps himself within his mate. Ichigo grips the sheets, screaming as his prostate is stuck perfectly with every thrust.

"G-Grimm… ah… hah! Oh god… Yes!"

"That's it, scream for me," the teal haired man purrs.

"Grimmjow! Ah!" Ichigo cries out. "H-harder!"

The pace is so brutal the larger male is practically hammering Ichigo into the bed beneath them, the orangette screaming in pleasure as his grip on the sheets tightens in hopes to ground himself. He can feel a pull on his gut, the pure ecstasy throwing him into a fit of lightheadedness, and he shudders violently as his release coats the blanket under him. Grimmjow growls fiercely, biting Ichigo's collar hard as he empties himself deep into the other. He purrs, the sound rumbling through Ichigo's chest as well, and gently pulls out. Ichigo doesn't move, his limp figure coated in a sheen of sweat thoroughly exhausted. Grimmjow has to carefully straighten his legs and situate him on the bed, running a hand over a slick back as he attempts to get a response from the smaller male.

"Sorry about the bite," Grimmjow murmurs with a light blush. "Got a bit carried away."

"Mm."

"You okay?"

"… Yeah," the teen breathes sated.

Grimmjow pets Ichigo orange locks gently, the other's head turned away from him and still half buried in the pillows. He never sees the gold light leaving Ichigo's normally amber orbs, nor does he notice the strange faint glow the bite mark gives off before disappearing.


	9. I Loved You, Goodbye

Naturalist: I Loved You, Goodbye

When Grimmjow wakes the next morning, he's alone and Ichigo's things are gone. Naturally, the teal haired male panics. He hurries out of the tree house and rushes through the trees in search of the smaller male, stopping so abruptly he almost trips over his own feet when he spots orange locks. With a sigh of relief mixed with frustration, he jogs over to the orangette heading for the exit.

"Ichi, what the hell," he snaps. "I almost had a heart attack, why didn't you wake me?"

"… I don't need help carrying my stuff, Grimmjow," he murmurs. "I can make it to the village on my own."

"You're still pissed? Come on, what do I have to do to make you stop bitching?"

Ichigo throws a nasty glare his way, the panther god immediately shrinking away at the fire in those orbs. As hesitant as he may be in the face of his lover's wrath, he's just not hesitant enough to take the warning in stride.

"Just talk to me."

"I did, but you weren't hearing me," Ichigo growls. "I'm taking these paintings and photos to the village, developing the pictures, and meeting Byakuya…"

"How long will you be?" Grimmjow asks curiously. "Are you coming back to visit?"

"… Grimmjow, did you not hear me last night?" the orangette sighs in exasperation. "I told you, I'm not coming back until you come apologize."

"But you'll own this land, won't you? Won't you build a house or something? You can live in the tree house and…"

"Grimmjow. Listen very carefully," Ichigo states calmly and firmly. "I love you. Are you still listening to me, or has your brain conveniently stopped working?"

"I'm still listening," he growls out.

"Good. Keep up with me, because I'm not done yet," the orangette says slowly. "You are far too controlling for me, so I'm giving you time to think. Keep listening, there's more. When you can apologize to me for being a possessive asshole bent on controlling every aspect of my life, come find me in the village. I'm not done yet, don't say anything. I'm only going to stay in the village for three days if I can't get Byakuya to meet me there for the paintings, so think quickly. If I'm not there when and if you decide to compromise… I'll probably be far away from here."

"And if I choose to bend to your stupid tantrum? If you're not there, how the hell am I supposed to find you?" Grimmjow growls out.

"… You're a great hunter, aren't you? An all powerful god? I'm sure you'll think of something," Ichigo mutters. "Goodbye, Grimmjow… hopefully, that's not forever."

Grimmjow is startled by this, his heart skipping every other beat as realization dawns on him… Ichigo really isn't coming back. As the orangette starts to move toward the edge of the trees, the panther god has a hold of his upper arm.

"Ichi… You're not serious, are you?" he asks quietly. "I mean… You're coming back… right?"

"What difference does it make? You don't want me here anyway."

"Ichigo, I love you," the teal haired male pleads. "Just because I don't want you here permanently doesn't mean I don't want you here at all! If you go out there, you'll die!"

"If I stay here I'll die, or did you forget that?" the artist scoffs. "Make up your mind, idiot! Do you want me die out there away from you, or here beside you?"

"Ichi…"

"Think about it, Grimm," the smaller male whispers. "I don't want to feel like a possession when I'm with you… I want to be equals."

"I'm a feline, that doesn't happen. I'm the alpha, you're my bitch. That's how it works."

"You're also human," Ichigo frowns. "At least… I thought you were. The Grimmjow I fell in love with was, or were you just pretending? Just like you pretended to love me?"

"I wasn't pretending to love you, Ichigo!" Grimmjow snarls. "I do love you! I would do anything for you!"

"… Then come get me," Ichigo says softly. "Step out of your comfort zone and apologize to me… I think I deserve that much after what you've put me through."

"I've been protecting you!"

"Yeah… so you could kill me yourself," Ichigo spits. "You should've just let the wild dog kill me, or even the fucking alligator. Anything would've been better than dying at the… paws… of the man I love!"

"You're impossible!" Grimmjow hisses. "You'll be back, Ichigo! You can't live without me!"

"… Watch me," the orangette snaps back. "I've been doing pretty damn good so far, and I'm stubborn enough to hold on till the very end! The moment I stop breathing and my heart stops beating… that's the moment I'll regret not coming back! Until then, the ball's in your court."

With that, the smaller male turns away before he cries and hurries off past the tree line. Grimmjow tries to catch him once more, but stops just at the edge and pulls back quickly. Ichigo turns to set a teary eyed gaze upon him, disappointment and sorrow in those amber pools that have already started showing signs of a depression that could be fatal. The orangette slowly turns away from his lover, hefting the bags higher onto his slim shoulders and walking toward the jeep that hurries toward him.

"Hey, Ichi!" Renji calls. "Why do you look so… devastated?"

"Can we just leave, Ren?" Ichigo murmurs quietly, almost too quietly for Grimmjow to hear. "I… I really just want to go."

Grimmjow watches, torn between staying in his well known kingdom and chasing after the orangette he's come to know as his. Renji helps Ichigo set his things in the back of his jeep, opening the door for the weary male he's picking up before heading for the driver's side. Ichigo's amber eyes linger on the shadowed figure of his panther god, but he says nothing as the jeep pulls away and heads to the village. The last thing they hear is a frustrated snarl from a panther, Grimmjow changing forms to hurry back to his temple.

Ichigo is quiet the whole ride back to the village, forcing away any tears that may fall in hopes Renji doesn't notice he's heartbroken. His redheaded friend, however, has known him for a very long time. The tattooed male sighs heavily, parking outside the inn he's been staying at before turning to face his brother.

"Ichigo, I know something happened," Renji murmurs. "And I know you don't want to talk about it, but… I'm like your brother man, we've always had each other. Don't shut me out when you've got to see me blubber like a little girl so many times, that's not fair."

The last part is meant to be a joke and Ichigo knows that, cracking a small smile before relenting. He doesn't care if he'll sound like a complete mental case, he has to tell Renji everything… well… almost everything. If his redheaded friend learned he was a total chick about sex with the hunky panther god, he'd never live it down. So, once they're sitting safely within the privacy of their room, Ichigo breaks down sobbing and tells Renji everything… even the stuff he didn't want to.

"… Okay… first off, I will tease you about some of that later," Renji points out. "Secondly, Ichi are you seriously telling me one hundred percent of the truth, or did your brain have a psycotic episode or complete meltdown?"

"I'm tell you the truth, damn it!" he cries. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe you, Ichi," Renji assures. "I just want to make certain I can adequately lie for you should it get out. A lot of people think you work too hard, Berry, that maybe it's hurting your mental health living out there with the wild animals like you so frequently do."

"I thought he loved me."

"I said the same thing about Byakuya when he wouldn't compromise with me," the redhead nods in a soothing tone. "Sometimes they need to feel your absence to realize their mistake."

"He's a god, Ren! He can have anyone he wants… I'm just…"

"You're just the most beautiful person in the world," Renji scoffs. "Ichigo, you're a rare find, even for a god. You're breathtaking on the outside and on the inside. If this guy can't see that, he's a loser and he doesn't deserve you."

"… If I stay away from him too long… I'll literally die."

"That's a tad melodramatic… even for you."

"No, Renji, I'm serious," Ichigo whispers. "Yorouchi, the goddess that chooses those made for certain gods upon birth… the one who marked me for Pantera… she said I'll go into a really bad depression that will eventually kill me if he's not around me."

"So go back."

"No! He's an asshole and I don't want to be controlled like a good little bitch!" Ichigo snaps petulantly. "He can apologize first!"

"Ichigo, you're life is in danger," Renji growls. "Don't let your fucking pride play you like this!"

"This isn't about being seme or not, Renji!" Ichigo shouts. "He… he wants me to stay with him, but he doesn't want me to stay. He says he loves me, but he refuses to be with me. He wants me to visit, but he'll be damned if I become his mate! I can't take this anymore!"

"What's his issue?"

"I don't know. He shouldn't have one, it's my choice," the orangette pouts. "I love him, Ren. But it's not fair that he wants me to give up everything and stay with him. It isn't fair he thinks he can make all my decisions for me. I've never been like that, you know me… I won't start with him. He already has me completely submitting to him in bed, I'll be damned if I melt for him out of it."

"But, Berry… You could die."

"Do you know what happened before you picked me up?" Ichigo frowns with steely orbs. "He told me I would go back to him eventually because I can't live without him, but it was all arrogance and smugness. I told him I would regret not coming back only when my last breath passes and my heart stops beating. When I walked away, he followed… but he stopped at the edge of the trees. He didn't even attempt to come after me, Ren. He didn't find me good enough to leave his jungle for… why the hell should I find him good enough to go back."

"Because you do."

"I won't do it. I won't give in. I hurt, yeah, I'll give you that. But… I'll hurt even more if I have to live the way he wants me to. God or not, he won't control me."

Renji says nothing more, as he knows his younger friend well. Ichigo has always been headstrong and independent, something no one has ever been able to take away from him. If he says he wants an apology, nothing in any world has a force great enough to budge him. With a sigh, he decides to just watch his best friend closely and attempt to delay any effects this depression may hold. If he's lucky, he'll be able to convince him to at least stay here where this… Pantera, guy… is close.

"Let's develop these pictures and see how awesome they are," he smirks teasingly.

"Okay, that sounds good," the orangette smiles. "Then we can go downstairs and eat, I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"No, I tried to skip out while Grimm… I mean… Pantera was sleeping. He's a lot more attuned to me than I thought, because I was only gone a few minutes before he was on my heels."

"You were going to call him something else," the redhead points out.

"… When I first met him, he gave me his human name," Ichigo blushes. "I learned in that old book, that he was once a human. His parents were killed the day he was born and the panthers took him in as their cub, but another human tried to steal away the panther's land so they could build a temple over their den. Grimmjow fought for them, tried to save their home… and was killed. Yorouchi, the cat goddess, turned him into a god for his deeds… the panther god, Pantera. She ordered the human to build the temple to honor Pantera, but his human name was pretty much lost after that."

"Damn… what a story. Can you imagine shit like that happening nowadays? I mean…"

"Ren… I was marked the day I was born to become the mate of a panther god," Ichigo says flatly. "I've been sleeping around with said panther god unknowingly, met Yorouchi… who likes to pop up out of nowhere completely naked just to freak me out… and found out if she intervenes while we're… uh… together… I could possibly be stuck as a panther for the rest of eternity. I'm pretty sure that classifies as 'shit like that happening nowadays'."

"… Yeah… you know what I meant," the other blushes.

Deep within the jungle, Grimmjow paces the temple as a feline. The other panthers are keeping clear of the infuriated god, Chess having been missing since he arrived. The alpha female told him she was keeping the jaguar cub in the den with the panther cubs, that he had attempted to run off after Ichigo a few times and was scolded.

*Daddy? When's mommy coming home? * the jaguar wonders as he scampers over.

*… He's not. *

*… Why? Did you kill him? You killed mommy! I knew I should've gone, too! *

*I didn't kill him, * Grimmjow snarls to quiet the cub. *He's mad at me and said he won't come back till I go apologize to him. *

*So go. *

*It's not that easy! I've never had to apologize for anything in my life! * he hisses. *I don't even know what the hell he's so pissed about! If I go and apologize, he'll want to know what I'm apologizing for. If I tell him I don't know, he'll get angry. If I guess and I'm wrong, he'll get angrier! *

"You really are an idiot, Grimmy," Yorouchi sighs.

The two felines look over to Grimmjow's statue, where the goddess has seated herself on the pedestal again. Her golden eyes are exasperated and glittering with amusement, her cheek resting upon a fist as that elbow sits on a knee. Grimmjow morphs back into his human form, always liking to be on even footing with the mischievous female.

"I knew you'd find a way to screw this up," she smirks. "You always do."

"You shouldn't have marked him."

"I'm doing you a favor, cub, I suggest you thank me."

"Ruining my life is a favor?"

Yorouchi's eyes grow a tad colder at the insolent remark, Grimmjow immediately looking down and muttering an apology. He can get away with a lot of things with Yorouchi, as he's her favorite cub, but she doesn't take well to being accused of ruining the life she gave him. In all truth, he knows she's not doing anything of the sort… that he's the one messing things up… but it's always easier to blame someone else.

"Why don't' you just go apologize."

"For what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Submissive partners aren't all the same, Grimmy," she sighs. "There are a wide array of personalities and preferences. You've always had the ones that enjoy being controlled and pushed into complete submission, but Ichigo isn't like that."

"… What did I do wrong," he mutters.

"You're trying to control him. What have you learned about Ichigo during his time with you? Anything at all? Were you even bothering to pay attention to him?"

"Of course I was!" the panther god snaps. "I learned… I learned that he's beautiful, that he's kind, he appreciates nature unlike any human I've ever known, his eyes are a strange shade of amber that almost looks gold in the right light, he's headstrong, he gets this cute little scowl on his face when he's concentrating or when he's upset, when he's really pissed off his eyes look like they contain fire. I learned he's a very talented artist, he gets a soft faraway look when he's thinking about his work, that's easy to make blush, that he doesn't like people very much. He's good with animals, he actually has a sense of decency when pertaining to temples and sacred land, and… and that he loves me."

"So, you did learn something," she smirks proudly. "Now, what do you remember about your other partners? What about Lyre?"

"… They were just to pass the time," the teal haired man huffs. "And Lyre… she was… she was beautiful, and kind, and not very smart, and…"

"What color were her eyes?"

"… I don't remember."

"Did she want kids?"

"… I… don't recall talking about it."

"Did she compare to Ichigo?"

"Not a chance," Grimmjow smirks. "No one can compare to Ichigo. He's perfect."

"So why push him away."

"He doesn't belong here!"

Yorouchi grumbles beneath her breath, shaking her head as she tries to control her temper. Her little cub has never been the easiest to work with, she knows that, but Ichigo is made for him and there will be no other. Grimmjow has to deal with this quickly, pride be damned.

"He won't bend to you, Grimmy," she states almost scolding. "You may be the alpha male, but Ichigo is more human than that and with humans, it's usually the female in charge. What he wants, he'll get. You have to understand this. You have to compromise."

"He'll be back, the mark will eventually force him my way."

"No it won't," Yorouchi smirks. "This is the part where you can be angry with me, Grimmy, because… I intervened last night. The change is complete… Ichigo can go wherever he wants for as long as he wants now. He won't die without you, so you better get your head on straight lest he never see you again."

"He'll be back."

"If your roles were switched, would you come back?"

"Hell no, if I left it was with good reason."

"He's just as stubborn as you, Grimmy. He thinks his reason is just as good and he won't give in. I designed him to be this way, so I know. It's time my precious little cub grew up a bit."

He tries to answer her, but her body is already vanishing. With a huff, he turns quickly to see Chess cowering near the entrance to the room. His tail is wrapped tightly over his hunched figure, his eyes large and watery as his ears droop. For a cub, he's very smart and he's already realized his mommy is never coming back.

*Mommy abandoned me, * he cries.

"No, he didn't," Grimmjow tries to soothe. "He'll be back… he's just… punishing daddy right now."

*What did I do wrong? Why is mommy punishing me, too? *

"He doesn't mean to, Chess," the other sighs as he lifts the cub up. "He just thought it would be better for you to stay here where your friends are. He's not allowed to have a jaguar cub with him outside the jungle, the humans would've taken you away from him. Do you understand?"

*… You'll go get mommy, right? *

"I'm sure I will eventually," Grimmjow sighs. "It's just… I didn't do anything wrong, I shouldn't have to apologize. I'm sure he'll see he's being completely unreasonable and come back on his own."

*Really? *

"Sure. It might take a while though, he's really stubborn."

The village is all atwitter with the news of a lost heritage finally rediscovered, Ichigo being the main topic on everyone's lips at his ability to reach the temple of Pantera. As everyone talks around him, the orangette just stares out into nothing. His heart hurts, like it's been ripped from his chest and stomped on repeatedly before thrown away. He misses Grimmjow, misses cuddling with him at night and kissing him in the morning, but the other has yet to come get him. It's been three days already, Byakuya having been held up by a meeting with the archeologists and unable to meet the younger male. Ichigo is leaving and Grimmjow's only appearance was in his thoughts.

"You ready, Ichi?" the tattooed redhead wonders.

"… He's not here," Ichigo murmurs dejectedly.

"You can always come back, you know," Renji offers. "I mean… the land will be yours after this."

"… Let's just go, Ren. If he's not coming, I don't want to waste my time coming back," he sighs. "It'll just hurt more and I still have work to do elsewhere."

"Did you figure out your next muse?"

"Yeah, I'm going to China," Ichigo states wistfully. "I've been thinking about painting the giant panda there. Something not too dangerous, but not too tame."

"A far cry from a legendary white panther."

"Exactly."

Yorouchi watches from the crowd as Ichigo boards the small private jet with his best friend, his eyes lingering in the direction of Grimmjow's forest. She frowns deeply, sighing through her nose as the door closes and the jet takes off. Before anyone can register who she is, the exotic looking female vanishes.

Ichigo is sleeping when his phone goes off and startles him awake, the orangette picking it up and noting it's an unknown caller. With a shrug, he turns the thing off and lays back to return to his nap. Renji is reading a magazine next to him, glancing at the phone curiously before it starts going off again.

"Dude… didn't you turn that off?" he wonders.

"… Yeah, I did."

"What the hell?"

"… Should I answer it?" Ichigo questions in a whisper, as though the one calling can hear him.

"It could be… important?"

"Important enough to place a call to a shut off phone?" the orangette murmurs with a raised brow. "I guess. But… isn't that normally like… ghost stuff?"

"Do you know any ghosts?"

"… Well… I know a couple gods, but I'm not about to answer if it's the male one."

"Maybe he went to the village but just missed you."

With an irritated sigh, Ichigo picks up the phone and answers the call. At first he's dreading the voice on the other end, Renji can see that much, but once there's no one speaking he has a quizzical look on his features. He hangs up, turning the phone on against just in case. It goes off a third time, the orangette answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"… Yorouchi? How did you call me?"

"I'm an all powerful goddess, I can call anyone I want to," she waves off. "Now, where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet with Byakuya to sign the land over to me and drop off his photos and paintings… why? Wait… did Grimmjow tell you to call me? You tell him he missed his chance, I stayed the three days I told him I would and he never showed up!"

"He didn't ask me to call," she huffs. "I do what I want, he doesn't boss me around."

"Must be nice," Ichigo mutters bitterly.

"I'm the alpha between Grimmy and I," she explains. "You see, I'm his mother, so of course I'd be placed a bit higher than him. You, on the other hand, are his female…"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Ichigo says darkly. "But I won't do so a second time."

"Sorry, but that's what's going through his head. He's been a panther for so long, he's losing his human side. If it weren't for you, I'm afraid he would've been long gone by now."

"I don't care. Human, panther, completely god, whatever! If I'm not good enough for him to change his ways, I'm not wasting my time! There's plenty of men out there that could appreciate me better!"

"I'm sure there is, but they won't be him."

"… I'll manage," Ichigo says icily. "Sometimes, you just have to settle for second best."

"Ichigo, you shouldn't pull another into this mess," Yorouchi warns. "Grimmjow will literally kill them."

"He can't even drag his stupid ass out of the jungle three steps to get to me, what the hell makes you think he'll drag it half way around the world to kill someone?"

"If they touch what's his…"

"I'm not his, he's make that perfectly clear," Ichigo scoffs. "I was just a means to pass the time, just like all the others. I'm not good enough for him to keep, so he'd better not think killing a human that actually wants to love me is going to get him points! I gave him a chance, he didn't take it. I won't give another."

"You told him he just had to go apologize," Yorouchi says carefully. "You didn't give him a deadline, Ichigo. You can't go falling into the arms of the first man who smiles at you, that's not fair to Grimmjow."

"Please, don't talk to me about fair," Ichigo bites out. "Have you not been paying attention so far? And I didn't say I'd do that, but over time… there's a better chance of it. Someday, I might find someone that wants to love me… like he didn't. I shouldn't have to be miserable for the rest of my life just because he blew me off in favor of living with the animals."

"… Chess misses you, Ichigo," Yorouchi sighs. "Grimmjow's been trying, but he's having a lot of trouble. Please come back and see Chess."

"I want to, Yorouchi, but… I can't. I don't want to see Grimmjow, that's final. I won't return to that jungle until he apologizes!"

"At least tell me where you'll be, so I can make it easier for him."

"No. I made it easy for him, Yorouchi. I won't make it any easier," Ichigo frowns. "He's so powerful and godly, he'll find a way if I mean anything to him at all. I'm sorry, but… I'm done."

With that, he hangs up and tosses the phone away from him. Renji watches curiously, yet says nothing. He knows from Ichigo's story, that this Yorouchi woman is a goddess and is pretty much Grimmjow's mother. It's no surprise she'd try to help out, but he's rather stunned Ichigo would speak to a goddess like that. His own cell buzzes and he picks it up, opening it to see the new text message.

-Hey, you're Ichigo's pal, Renji, right? =)

-Uh… yeah? Who's this?

-Yorouchi, the cat goddess. ;3 I need a huge favor. What is Ichigo planning next?

-Well, we're meeting Byakuya in Karakura. After the land is put in Ichigo's name, he's planning on going to China to paint the giant pandas. That's all I can tell you for now.

-For now?

-I travel with Ichigo, help him with all his stuff and make sure he's not bothered when hiking. If you need help, I'm your man. =) I don't want Ichigo killing himself because of a stupid guy that doesn't know what he has.

-Thanks, Renji! =D You're a big help!

-NP

Ichigo looks over at his redheaded friend, curiosity in his amber orbs as the other puts his phone away with a smile. He sits up and looks at Renji, the other blushing considerably before looking away. A few more minutes and Renji is about to pass out from too much blood to the head.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asks.

"… Byakuya," Renji lies. "Wanted to know how long before we got there."

"He's texting you again?"

"Sort of."

"How do you sort of text?"

"It's always short and sweet and about work, but I'm really trying."

"… Can I see?"

Renji glances at his phone, noting all the messages from Yorouchi are gone, and hands it to Ichigo. The orangette screens the messages, his brother ecstatic that Byakuya seriously has started texting him again after Ichigo's call to him. He hates lying to Ichigo, but he knows the stubborn male will just push him further away if he finds out he's sharing information with Yorouchi.

"Wow… he's being an asshole."

"Yeah, well… it's a step in the right direction," the tattooed male mumbles.

"I'm sorry about how he's acting, Ren," Ichigo frowns. "There's really no reason for it. I mean, I know what you're going through… when your lover won't compromise… it really sucks. Hey! Do you think he would call the men in white if I told him what's going on with Grimmjow?"

"Definitely."

"… Yeah, you're probably right. But… I have to tell him."

"Keep it short and sweet and to the point," he offers. "That's what I do. All he needs to know is that you met someone, you fell in love, he broke your heart, and you're taking a time out."

"Good idea," Ichigo murmurs. "Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah, Berry?"

"… Do you think Grimmjow will ever come to get me?"

"How long are you willing to wait?"

"I… can't answer that question. I would wait forever for him, but you know me. I'm a social person and I can't live without physical contact. Since he made it perfectly clear we're not 'mates', I can't see a reason to stay out of someone's bed."

"… I can understand that. I've been sleeping around since Byakuya and I took a time out."

"Then it's okay?"

"You're not together, Ichigo, he can't tell you who you can and can't see."

Ichigo nods at that, smiling softly as he leans back to find his slumber once more. Worry was heavy on his mind, worry that what he was doing was wrong, but it's gone now. Obviously, if he has an ex he would never stay faithful to them for the rest of his life. They're through and they'll never be together again as far as he's concerned… but Grimmjow is a god and he was made to be his and his alone. Then again, they were never together and the teal haired god has no right to hold him back in life if he won't take him as his own. With a sigh, Ichigo finally falls into a rather deep sleep. Renji watches him, sighing in irritation at the thought of all this tearing down his best friend. They've been through so much together, so many bad relationships and horrid breakups… but Ichigo has never taken anything as badly as this. He reaches over to pats orange locks gently, listening to a strange animalistic purr as it rumbles within his brother's chest loudly. Just as he's about to shake the smaller male awake and question him, his cell phone buzzes quietly and he answers it.

"Hello?" he says quietly.

"… How is he?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Pantera."


	10. China Challenger

Naturalist: China Challenger

Renji's heart skips a beat, his breath catching at the deep and smooth baritone that breathes back into the phone. Just by the man's voice he's half hard and sweating, said voice wrapped in unspoken promises of a darker nature. After a moment, Renji glances over to Ichigo. The orangette's figure has completely relaxed, his purring getting louder as though he can hear the seductive tones on the other end of the line.

"Um… he's… sleeping. He's really… well… heartbroken."

"Where is he?"

"Sitting beside me on the jet."

"What the fuck is he doing on a jet!"

"Didn't he tell you? We're on our way to meet with Byakuya," Renji says in confusion. "I thought Ichi said he told you that."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he was serious," Grimmjow sputters.

"Okay, I've known Ichi since we were in diapers," Renji frowns. "If it's one thing you better learn fast, it's that you should always take him seriously unless he's smiling."

"Turn the damn jet around and bring him back!"

"It's not happening. We have to meet Byakuya so the deed to the land can be signed over to Ichigo's name," Renji scoffs. "Ichi won't go back anyway, he's already found another muse to paint. After meeting with Byakuya, we're gonna pack up and head to China."

"You can't do that! Bring my mate back here!" Grimmjow snarls.

The tone is furious, enough to send chills through Renji's veins. He doesn't want to keep arguing with the male, yet he has a feeling talking to this… Pantera… will be just as bad as talking to Ichigo. With a labored sigh, he attempts to talk the man down from his rage.

"Look, Ichigo is under the impression he's a free agent," Renji remarks. "You didn't want him, so he's off to continue life as best he can."

"What the fuck! I thought I made it perfectly clear I wanted him to stay here!"

"You never came to get him."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"I'm not gonna argue with you anymore, I'll end up waking him," the redhead hisses. "Look, if you want him you'll come get him. Unless you do, Ichigo won't look back. I'll try to keep you informed about what's going on, but you damn well better swallow your pride quick!"

"… You just make sure no one touches him."

"I don't have that power, Pantera," Renji sighs in misery. "I'm just his best friend, if I tell him now he'll do it anyway just because I said not to. I know him well enough to know that. Besides, you didn't want him so he'll do what he wants. Don't worry, though, he's never been one to settle for second best. If he's with someone and you show up, he'll run to you so fast their head will spin."

"Mm… Grimm," Ichigo mumbles in his sleep.

"Shit, I gotta go," Renji sighs. "He's starting to wake up and if he knows I'm talking to you, he'll ditch me when he leaves."

"I'll call later, make sure you pick up."

With that, the call is ended and Renji breaths a sigh of relief. He can tell why Ichigo is so attracted to this man, his voice alone sounds like something that belongs to the embodiment of sin, but he can also see where they would butt heads. Ichigo has never taken authority well, has never laid down for anyone for any reason.

"Ren? Are we there yet?" Ichigo asks with a yawn.

"We're just landing, Berry."

The paintings were stored in some secure cases, but Renji carries the photos in a lockbox in his back pack. Ichigo is tired, that much is horribly obvious, and he seems only a bit paler than usual so Renji isn't worried. When the vibrant haired teen doesn't get enough sleep, he usually takes on a paler skin tone. The limo is already waiting for them, the two storing the cases and carefully climbing in. It doesn't take long and the young artist is asleep on Renji's shoulder. The redhead closes his eyes as well, following his best friend into slumber as he listens to the tires hum upon the pavement.

Renji is startled awake when a familiar hand shakes his shoulder, his jerk violent enough to shift Ichigo to the point he falls onto the floor. The orangette is sitting up in seconds, his eyes bleary and unfocused as he forces himself awake.

"Mm… wh-what's going on?"

"You've arrived at my office," Byakuya's smooth voice states. "I do hope you haven't forgotten how to act within it, Abarai."

"Kiss my ass," the redhead growls.

"Still so vulgar," the raven hair man scoffs. "Tell me again what I saw in you?"

"Everything you're not," Renji snorts derisively.

Ichigo rolls his eyes, now completely awake, and slides out of the passanger seat to head inside. A car tears around the corner just as Ichigo slams his own door shut, his amber orbs growing large as the car careens toward him. At the last minute, he can feel his body crouching of it's own volition and springing up and over to land atop the limo he just exited. His back arch as the car passes, a feline hiss leaving his lips as the hair on the back of his neck stands on end. Surprisingly, he's not afraid one bit of what could've happened… but infuriated someone had the gall to even try to harm him.

"Ichigo, are you okay!" Renji asks in shock as he looks around for his best friend. "Ichi… What the hell? How'd you get up there so fast?"

"… I don't know," the orangette murmurs. "I just… jumped."

Byakuya didn't miss anything of Ichigo's amazing feat and… less than human response… but he says nothing. He's not a stranger to the rumors that collected around the temple's jungle and he's even been privy to a few of them himself, like the white panther and the strange man that prowls the jungle on occasion. When he first bought the land, he went there to investigate the temple out of curiosity. He never made it past the outer ring of jungle, having been chased away by the white panther… although he caught sight of the teal haired male rumored to prowl the night. He never spoke to him, just watched him with glowing blue eyes before vanishing into the air like a ghost. Some said he was the ghost of a child from long ago, murdered by humans trying to level the den of the panthers that took him in. He's never been a skeptic of legends and ghost stories, so he knows whatever is going on with Ichigo is likely the fault of the temple. After the two manage to calm Ichigo down and pull him off the roof of the limo, they head inside as Byakuya's men cart in the large containers of Ichigo's paintings.

"These are exquisite, as always, Ichigo," Byakuya compliments as he studies the paintings.

"Thank you," the orangette grins.

"Whoa! Berry, you actually got a jaguar to pose for you?"

"Well… if sort of thought I was it's mom," Ichigo blushes. "His name is Chess, I… had to leave him behind. I really miss him."

The two watch him a moment, noting there's sorrow for more than a jaguar cub within his orbs. Renji knows what's going on, Byakuya can tell… he can read the redhead better than anyone. With a sharp look toward Renji, the tattooed male simply shakes his head. All this time apart, yet they still fall into that same pattern of signals with ease.

"You've managed to get such clear markings and this statue is magnificent. These are more than satisfactory, Ichigo. Thank you for this, it will make a great bit of difference in the studies I've begun. As promised, this is the title to those lands. Sign here and they belong to you."

"What about the money?" the artist wonders.

"Nonsense, I wouldn't take it if you offered," the tall raven smirks. "This is worth far more than money to me. Here you go, I've already signed my name. If you'd like, I'll keep the title in my safe."

"That would be awesome, thanks, Byakuya!"

Ichigo hugs the older male, overjoyed at the knowledge he's saved a very important place. Thoughts of Grimmjow tug at his mind, yet he shoves them aside so his lover's idiocy doesn't ruin his momentary happiness. He quickly signs the papers, cheering the whole while, and then Byakuya takes them to place in a safe place.

"Will you be building there?"

"… Not right now," Ichigo murmurs. "Maybe later."

"Did something happened?"

"I… met someone, but… we're having a bit of trouble starting out. I mean, he's great and I love being with him and I could be happy beside him forever… but he's the head-strong type and wants everything his way!" Ichigo gripes. "He doesn't want to compromise at all! We're just… so used to completely different partners that it's difficult to ease into a totally different relationship. I'm sure he'll apologize… eventually."

"So what are your plans?"

"We're heading to China," Renji smirks. "Ichi's found fascination in the giant pandas."

Byakuya nods and sits down in his chair, pulling out a small book with the names of those working with him on this huge find. Before he opens it, he also pulls out another book… a magazine… and tosses it atop the desk.

"They're doing an article on the giant panda," Byakuya informs. "If you could manage a few photos as well, I'm sure they'll pay you handsomely."

"I'll be sure to pack my camera!"

Ichigo hurries out, a skip in his step now that everything is taken care of and he's going back to work. Renji tries to follow, yet he's stopped by a hand on his upper arm. He turns his brown eyes on Byakuya, questioning and curious.

"What's going on with Ichigo?"

"He told you."

"Don't lie to me, he met up with that ghost, didn't he?"

"… Ghost?"

"The one the villagers said has been prowling the jungle since his murder," the raven frowns. "No one can remember his name, they just call him the panther's child."

"… He might've. You know I don't go out into the field with him."

"He tells you everything, Renji."

"Yeah, and I don't betray him by blabbing it all over to my ex," Renji hisses as he stresses the last word. "Now, I have to get going. Things aren't as great as Ichigo acts they are… he's in trouble, Byakuya. He's suffering from a pretty bad depression over this guy. He… he was the one. I don't know if you realize how horrible that feels, losing the one like that, but I do… I have to go."

The raven can only watch as his ex hurries out, the shock of what was revealed weighing heavily on his mind. He had no clue what Renji thought of him, didn't know he meant that much to the redhead. He just figured since the other left, he obviously didn't love Byakuya as much as the raven loved him… not that they've ever really said those words. With a labored sigh, the raven haired male decides perhaps he should start trying to amend his mistake and win his redhead back.

Ichigo doesn't waste any time getting back out there again, not wanting to stay still for even a moment. His best friend knows this, as he's gone through it himself. Once you stay still, your mind has a chance to remind you of your problems. Ichigo doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to hang about, but packs up and drags Renji to the airport. They're boarded and heading for China in no time, the orangette zonked out in his seat in less time than that. Renji can't help but snicker at that, as Ichigo has never been able to lose much sleep without being laid flat the minute he sits down. His phone buzzes, though he knows he turned it off, and the tattooed male plucks it from his pocket.

-Is he okay?

-… Pantera?

-… He contacted you? This is Yorouchi :3

-Yeah, he wanted to know if Ichi was okay. I told him everything I told you. We're on the plane to China now, Berry doesn't want to stop long enough to think. He's passed out in his chair.

Renji is about to answer the text that's just coming in, but the phone buzz with a call and he irately answers that. The minute he puts the phone to his ear, he's pulling it away. Someone is yelling on the other end of the phone, a creature he can only guess is feline yowling in fury in the background. Finally, it settles down and Renji lifts the phone to his ear.

"You there?" Pantera's sinful voice asks.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"Ichi's little brat," Grimmjow huffs. "Stupid little ankle biter won't leave me alone!"

"… Chess?"

"He told you about him?"

"Yeah, said he missed him."

"And me? Did he say anything about me?" the teal haired panther god asks hopefully.

"Well… he said you're great and he loves you," Renji offers off handedly. "But he's pissed you won't compromise."

"What is with him and compromising! What's the big deal, anyway?"

Renji inhales sharply when Ichigo murmurs and starts to purr in his sleep, his heightened senses picking up on his mate's voice and sending pleasant shivers along his spine. Grimmjow notes the inhale, waiting patiently for the redhead to say something more.

"Sorry, Ichigo can hear you… he's purring," Renji murmurs.

"Well… that's a good sign," Grimmjow informs a bit happier. "It means he recognizes me as his mate! That means he'll be back soon!"

"Why don't you just come apologize?"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"My lover said the same thing," Renji huffs. "He damn well did do something wrong and I'm not playing nice with him until he apologizes! And before you get pissed at me for planting an idea in Berry's head, Ichi was the one who told me to. It's tearing me apart inside, but it has to be done. We can't let you guys get away with all that shit just because you won't compromise with us! Just because we're uke doesn't mean a damn thing, we're still people and we have feelings and minds of our own!"

"… Is he still sleeping?" Grimmjow asks flatly.

"Uh… yeah,' Renji mumbles after checking the snoozing male.

"Keep your damn voice down. Tell me… what happened to Ichigo? Did he get hurt?"

"No… but he almost got hit by a speeding car," the redhead recalls. "Jumped on the limo's hood and hissed, arching his back like a Halloween cat. If I weren't scared he'd gotten killed, I would've laughed my ass off."

"But he's okay."

"Yeah, not even a scratch."

"Good. How is everything going with the papers? Did he get the title?"

"Yep."

"He's on his way back, right?"

"… Dude… he's heading to China."

"What the fuck does he need in China!" Grimmjow screams.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake him! He's heading out to paint the giant panda there. He already told you he's not going back until you apologize, so I suggest you suck it up, grow some, and get your ass out here to do so!"

"Hmm… Renji, who're you talking to?" Ichigo mumbles sleepily.

"Uh… um… No one," Renji comments nervously.

"Oh… okay. Goodnight."

"Night," he replies with a sigh of relief. "Look, I gotta go. You really need to decide if he's worth changing your routine or not, because if you let him in your life he'll turn it upside down."

Grimmjow growls on his end of the line, not that he has a phone or anything. He can apply his telepathy and power to tap into phone lines anywhere in the world… Yorouchi taught him that one. Chess is beside him, furious that Ichigo still hasn't returned and Grimmjow isn't doing anything to fix that.

*When is mommy coming back! * he hisses.

"… I don't know."

*Well, were is mommy now? I'll go get him! *

"You can't, it's too far away," Grimmjow sighs. "He's going to China for work."

*… He's not coming back because you hurt him. *

"Chess, I don't want to start with you right now! He almost got hit by a car, okay? What happens if he really does get hurt and people find out he can't die? He'll be in serious trouble!"

*Then go get him, * the jaguar snaps. *You're the only thing standing between mommy being here and mommy being out there, you know that. *

"Gah! You're the most infuriating little ball of fur I've ever known!" Grimmjow hisses. "You take after your mother, you know! There's no way you got that attitude from me!"

*… You'd be surprised, * the cub murmurs when Grimmjow turns his back.

"What was that?" the panther god growls.

*Go bring me back my mommy! *

"Spoiled little brat."

Ichigo is just waking when they land in China, his best friend already gathering their bags with an eager look in his eyes. They've been many places, but China is one of Renji's favorites. He never told Ichigo why, but he could almost bet it's because this is where he and Byakuya first got together. They have no limo waiting this time, the two walking the few blocks to the hotel the redhead booked them a room at. Everyone around the world knows Ichigo's name, the whole lot fighting tooth and nail to impress the famous young artist into staying with them… but the two always book at smaller hotels that aren't well known. Ichigo likes to help out the less fortunate, leaving nice donations and maybe a painting or two behind for them, and Renji loves to help out his friend's incessant angelic streak. It's when they're setting their bags outside their door to unlock their room that Ichigo first notices the worker. He's tall and has shaggy raven hair in spikes, a couple scars over his right eye as though he were in a fight with a wild animal, a tattoo that reads 69 beneath his left eye, and a swimmer's build. Renji is quick to push Ichigo into the room headfirst before the hotel worker can notice the vibrant orange locks.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo frowns.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hesitating because last time we were here there was a snake in our room," he says innocently. "I didn't see anything, so I thought I'd help you out."

"… Did you see that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy with raven hair and tattoos," Ichigo says tightly.

"Nope, didn't see anyone."

"You're a terrible liar, Renji!" the orangette snaps. "There's nothing wrong with looking, you know!"

"There is if you ex has the ability to electrocute someone in the middle of a freak storm for looking back, dumb ass! You'd never forgive yourself! Besides, I thought you said you'd give him more time."

"… He's not coming," Ichigo scoffs bitterly. "I might as well just give up, I don't mean that much to him… He's just a stupid arrogant asshole!"

Renji feels guilt hit him like a ton of bricks when his best friend and brother breaks down bawling, hurrying into the bathroom to get away from concerned eyes. Never in all the years since Renji has known Ichigo, has he broke down so badly talking about an ex. With a heavy sigh, he answers the door when someone knocks. It's the man from before, one that Renji has to grudgingly admit is sexy as hell.

"Hey, I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," the man states in an upbeat and cheerful tone riddled with sex. "I'm the manager here and I also keep the garden in order! I'd like to personally welcome you to our hotel and thank you for the publicity your stay will garner. If you need anything… absolutely anything… just ask me and I'll make it happen!"

"Uh… I'm Renji Abarai," Renji sighs. "The big famous artist is having an emotional breakdown in the bathroom. Don't worry, though, he's just going through a pretty bad breakup. He'll be fine."

"A breakup, huh? Man that sucks. I'll send something to cheer him up," Shuuhei smiles. "I hope he feels better, I know how bad a relationship can go. My girlfriend just dumped me last month and it took me a while to get over it."

"Girlfriend, eh? Sorry to hear that," Renji states. "Looks like you've got a hotel of broken hearts."

"You, too! Damn, maybe I should think about changing the name," the other jokes. "Well, enjoy your stay and remember, if you need anything I'll be around the hotel or in the garden!"

Renji waves the other off, shaking his head as Ichigo finally comes out of the bathroom. He eyes the door curiously, tilting his head in a feline manner. The redhead chuckles and shakes his head, closing the door and turning to face his best friend.

"He broke up with his girlfriend," he informs.

"Damn, why are all the good ones straight?"

"What the hell do I know," the tattooed male shrugs. "Let's get your stuff packed for the hike."

They sleep well that night, though Ichigo is plagued with thoughts of Grimmjow. He misses him so bad, his heart hurts just thinking about him, but he won't budge. He doesn't want the panther god to think that their whole relationship will be him pushing Ichigo around only for Ichigo to cave when he tries to put distance between them for an apology. What if there's a serious disagreement and Ichigo doesn't get his way simply because he failed to put Grimmjow in his place right off the bat? He groans in his sleep, his brain finally shutting down so he can get some much needed sleep.

Renji is just pulling up to the wildlife preserve, Ichigo having opted out of his usual extremely violent and dangerous environments to try something a tad safer. He silently cheers as Ichigo shoulders his bags, turning in his seat to look at his best friend.

"You sure you don't want me along?"

"Yes, Renji, I'll be fine," the orangette smiles.

"You're not too depressed?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Now go on, there's nothing to worry about."

Renji nods and drives off, leaving Ichigo to head into the preserve and locate his new muse. He's careful about how he treads through the area, making sure not to disturb too much as he heads in deeper. He's gotten permission to camp out and take all the time he needs, yet he doesn't plan on taking too long. His first day, he's just setting up camp when he hears movement in the brush. He holds his breath, crouching down low and backing away to hide within the brush and darkness. The person that steps into his camp is familiar, but not someone he knows right off the back. The scent is alluring, though not something he's smelled before, and he waits patiently for them to come closer.

"Hello?" the man calls curiously.

"That's close enough," he hisses out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi," the other states. "Who are you? Don't you know you're trespassing on a wildlife preserve?"

Ichigo creeps from the foliage, still crouched and slowly relaxing. This is the man he saw in the hotel, the one that had caught his attention. He tilts his head to the side, gradually taking in the lithe figure of the taller male and how the moonlight plays off his tan skin. Ichigo inhales sharply before realizing he's been asked a question.

"Um… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he murmurs. "I have the right to be here, I'm going to paint the giant panda."

"Seriously? I stopped by your room yesterday," the other grins. "I'm the manager of your hotel… and I do a lot of odd jobs like taking care of the preserve at night. I can't stand being inactive."

"I saw you in the hotel, didn't you just break up with your girlfriend?"

"She ditched me, but I'm bi," Shuuhei smirks. "So… you're girlfriend giving you trouble?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "I thought I would have a boyfriend, but he's being a prick right now."

"You mind if I hang out with you for a few days?" Shuuhei asks. "I'm on vacation from the hotel for the weekend, so I don't have much to do. It'll be nice to wallow in my self pity with someone else."

"I don't normally let people join me on my hikes," Ichigo says uneasily as a sense of deja-vu strikes him. "I mean… it's sort of a… well… it's just…"

"I know exactly where the pandas you're looking for like to hang."

"… Okay, but please try to stay out of the way while I'm painting."

"Not a problem."

They sit down and talk for a bit before Ichigo finally falls asleep by the campfire, Shuuhei watching him a long moment. The orangette is by far the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, looking to belong in whatever wild atmosphere he's placed in. there's some sort of eerie supernatural glow that lights up his skin beneath the moonlight, even his eyes seeming to glow golden in the darkness. Ichigo is a prize many have sought and none can boast to having caught, but Shuuhei isn't just anyone. He grins up at the sky as he closes his eyes and goes to sleep, dreams starring a certain artist clouding his mind.

Ichigo wakes to find Shuuhei already packing everything, the jovial raven a far cry from his stubborn and egotistical panther. The artists misses his lover, the epitome of masculine perfection, but he shakes off that loneliness in favor of finding his next muse.

"Are they close to here?"

"Yeah," Shuuhei answers with a grin that's soon becoming addictive to the orangette. "You should have what you need and be back to the hotel before the day is out."

"Perfect! Renji won't have to be bored for too long."

The laughter from the raven is light and full of happiness, something Ichigo could listen to all day if given the chance. With a beckoning hand, Shuuhei draws Ichigo closer to him and takes the orangette's hand before pulling him along. Ichigo can't deny the attention is nice, such sweet and gentle actions usually aren't first on Grimmjow's list. The thought of the other strikes Ichigo's heart, though guilt doesn't show itself before anger has a chance.

"It's just over here," the raven says quietly. "So you have to be quiet, okay?"

"Yeah."

Pulling back the foliage carefully and quietly, Shuuhei reveals to Ichigo the giant pandas he's come for. Ichigo slinks past the foliage and into the clearing where they lay, slowly and carefully setting up his things without disturbing them. While he works, Shuuhei is mesmerized by the way he moves. Each and every movement is so graceful and contained, so much like a wild cat in his own right, that the raven haired male can't help but lick his lips. Ichigo starts with his painting, his brushstrokes even and slow. The painting is left to dry once Ichigo is finished with it, his hands pulling out his camera afterward.

"Pictures, too?" Shuuhei whispers.

"Yeah, for the nature magazine," Ichigo murmurs.

He slinks over closer to the bears, crouching low like a predator on the prowl as he lifts the camera up to snap a few pictures. He can feel eyes on him, but can't seem to care at the moment. He's into his work now, nothing matters outside of his camera and his muse. Shuuhei, on the other hand, can't tear his eyes away from the perfect ass he has such a nice view of.

"Okay," Ichigo says softly. "That should be enough."

"Hmm?"

"Could you please get my painting so I can pack my things? Be careful with it, okay? If it's still wet I don't want it ruined, although it should be dry by now."

"Oh, sure."

Shuuhei watches Ichigo pack up, slinging his bags over his slim shoulders before turning to him with a smile. They carefully make their way back, talking about little things and being careful to steer clear of anything having to do with relationships.

Renji is just getting the jeep ready to go check on Ichigo, but is surprised when Shuuhei heads up with the orangette by his side. He knew the hotel manager was on a weekend vacation, but he didn't know he'd show up with Ichigo. There's a painting in his hands and Ichigo is carrying the bags, so he can only assume his best friend is finished for now. Then, something unspeakable happens that nearly has him falling over.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Shuuhei wonders.

"I was actually thinking of heading out again," Ichigo blushes. "Though I haven't figured out where. I've had a thing for jungles, you see."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner tonight? We can hang out until you decide where to go."

"… That sounds really nice," Ichigo grins.

"It's a date then."

With that, Shuuhei boldly moves close to Ichigo and locks their lips together. At first Renji thought, hoped and prayed, Ichigo would pull away and hit the guy… but Ichigo answered those lips. He set his bags carefully down on the sidewalk as Shuuhei gently leaned his painting against the railing, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and standing on tip-toes to allow a deeper kiss. Renji almost has a heart attack, his hand immediately fumbling for his phone. He stops when the kiss is finished, Ichigo blushing hotly as he shyly averts his eyes from mirthful brown.

"I'll stop by your room at eight then."

"O-okay," Ichigo purrs in return.

"You need help with this stuff?" Shuuhei offers.

"No, I can handle it. Thanks a lot for the help, Shuu!"

"Anytime, Ichi."

They wave each other off and Ichigo carefully picks his stuff up, reaching for his painting to see a hand already there. Renji is scowling down at him, his features telling Ichigo something pissed him off. The orangette looks around for the culprit, thought it's only them at the moment.

"Hey, Ren, what's up?"

"You were just locking lips with a guy that's not Pantera, that's what up."

Without another word, Ichigo huffs and stomps off. He knows Renji won't let up on the argument until Ichigo agrees to call off the date, but he likes Shuuhei and the raven isn't afraid to tell Ichigo he wants him… not like Grimmjow, the guy that might as well have abandoned him! Renji sighs as he watches Ichigo stomp off, lifting his phone once more. He moves through his contacts, clicking on the new message button before texting a short but to the point message.

-Get your ass to China, you've got competition.


	11. My Jaguar

Naturalist: My Jaguar

Grimmjow stares straight ahead, eyes unfocused and wide in shock. In his mind, he replays those words over and over again. Those words he never thought he'd hear, never thought anyone could utter. Chess is sitting before him, the two lounging around the stairs to a new home he's been building to pass time, his head tilted in question as his paw itches to bat the far too still male on the nose. Finally, Grimmjow wakes to the presence of Yorouchi.

"What's the matter, Grimmy?" she asks.

"… Nothing. It's nothing to be worried about."

"It's Ichigo, isn't it? Has someone found interest in him?"

"He wouldn't do that, he'll come home."

"Grimmy, he's more human than you are. You can go years without a human companion, but Ichigo is a very social person that needs affection. He won't wait for you forever."

"He will."

"He may love you… but you loved Lyre, didn't you? In her absence, you found others."

"She was dead!" Grimmjow hisses. "She was never coming back!"

"Can't you see things from his point of view? He doesn't think you're ever going to go get him, you've abandoned him, you don't love him enough," Yorouchi huffs. "He's going through a tough break up, Grimmjow, and what happens to females when they get dumped?"

"They go insane?"

"No, Grimm, they rebound."

"… I'd rather he go insane."

"You'd better get to China and fast! Unless, of course, you don't mind someone else mounting your female," the exotic woman waves off.

"… Come on, Chess."

*Where are we going? * the little jaguar wonders.

"Mommy's being stupid and needs us to stop him from submitting to an alpha that isn't me."

*Are we going fast? *

"Yep. Come here, you little shit."

He picks up the small cub, letting Chess nestle into his arms before they both vanish in a sprinkling of light. Yorouchi sighs, wondering exactly how her little cub is going to coax Ichigo back to him when he's never apologized in his life. She would go spy of course, but someone needs to watch over the jungle… and if she did she would be tempted to intervene for Grimmjow's sake. She simply can't do that all the time, her cub has to grow up eventually.

Ichigo is excited about his date, tearing through his clothes to find something nice to wear. It's been at least three months since he last date, not counting what happened with Grimmjow… even he's not stupid enough to think that could be considered a date. Renji still hasn't talked to him, furious he would even think to give up on Grimmjow.

"Ichigo," Renji sighs. "There's something I have to tell you, but I don't want you to get angry with me, okay?"

"Are you in love with Shuuhei?" Ichigo wonders cautiously.

"No, I'm in love with Byakuya!" the redhead frowns. "You know that. What I have to tell you is… pretty bad. I mean, your reaction would normally be extremely off the handle. Just… don't be mad."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"Pantera's been calling me to see how you've been doing."

"… What?"

"I'm really sorry, Ichi, but… he sounded so worried about you. It's like, he knew you almost got hit by a car. He was frantic. He texted me before that, but… he started calling after that," he explains. "He really cares about you, he's just… really, really stubborn. I've been trying to get him to understand your point of view, I think he's coming around…"

"Don't," Ichigo growls. "Don't defend him. He broke my heart, Ren! He's not coming. Please, I don't want to think about him while I'm on my date."

"Just… don't do anything stupid. And remember, never put out on the first date," the redhead sighs. "Even if you're mad at your ex and want to get back at him, never put out on the first date or you'll regret it. You don't know if Shuuhei's just trying to get in your pants like the ones before Pantera."

"… What does it matter."

"It will if he comes to get you and he finds out you were with someone else."

"He's not coming," Ichigo whispers sadly. "I have to go."

Ichigo meets Shuuhei downstairs, the raven surprised at his sudden appearance though he doesn't say anything. He wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and leads him out the door, grinning like mad as he chats away. It's not as easy as it was with Grimmjow, he's not as untamed as Grimmjow, but he's someone Ichigo could learn to love. He's surprised when he's led to a picnic in a forested area, a place close to the preserve and still well away from the animals there. It's perfect in Ichigo's opinion… like a compromise between nature and humans.

"I know how much you like nature," Shuuhei smiles sweetly. "I mean… everyone does. I like it as well, but I'm more of a fast food and city life kind of guy. I figured this would be nice, right? A picnic near the city and still within the trees?"

"Thank you, Shuu," Ichigo grins with tears in his eyes. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"… Are you okay?" Shuuhei asks cautiously. "We can go someplace else if you'd like."

"No! It's not that, it's just… no one's ever wanted to compromise for me before."

"Can't imagine why, it's not that hard," the raven murmurs while scratching his head.

Ichigo gives him a heartbreaking smile and seems to light up in the dark, stealing away Shuuhei's breath before he returns it. They sit and each the simple dinner Shuuhei had the hotel cook make, talking easily like long lost friends.

"Hey! Did you know there's a temple around here?" Shuuhei wonders excitedly.

"No… who's temple?"

"They say it's a god of panthers," the raven grins widely. "It's the only god to be worshiped all over the world, he's got temples all over the place."

"… You've got to be shitting me," Ichigo mutters flatly. "Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, it's Pantera! They say he actually still walks among humans today, isn't that crazy?"

"… Yeah… crazy."

"What's wrong? You seem like you know him or something."

"I've… actually met him. Before here I did some work for Byakuya Kuchiki. There was a temple no one could get to in a huge jungle with a legend of a white panther spirit. I went there initially for that, but then found out they were going to destroy the place. I went in and painted the temple and took pictures so I could trade them to Byakuya for the deed to the lands."

"No way! And you met Pantera?"

"He was the spirit panther that kept people away from the temple."

"Awesome! No one is allowed around the temple here, because it's in the middle of the preserve."

"Hey… you said he's worshiped all over the world?"

"Yeah."

"How? I mean… how did his name get out?"

"Apparently, there are legends that said he traveled a lot during his earlier days as a god," Shuuhei grins. "He spread knowledge about nature and helped out a lot of humans with wild animal problems. Eventually, however, humans started getting seriously greedy and tried to use him to spread their territory and destroy the nature and animals around them. He stopped traveling after that and stayed near an old village of humans that refused to modernize."

Ichigo nods at that, realizing just how much Grimmjow has seen and learned in his many years. He really loves the man, but… he's still so trapped in the old ways. They continue with their chatting, Grimmjow always on the edge of Ichigo's mind. It's about the end of their date when the artist feels something is wrong, shaking it off as Shuuhei holds his hand while they head back to the hotel.

"I had so much fun, Shuu," Ichigo says with a blush. "Thank you."

"No problem!" the raven grins. "I enjoyed your company. So, have you figured out where you're off to next?"

"… No, not really. I really don't want to go yet."

"Not because of me, I hope."

"… Maybe," Ichigo mutters shyly.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know," Shuuhei chuckles. "I'll still be here when you get done with your next masterpiece… that is… if you'd be willing to come back here."

"Shuu…"

"I mean, you'd only be gone a week or two at the most, right?" he babbles nervously. "That's not too long, I can wait if I have to… or… I could tag along? I know Renji must get pretty lonely all by himself…"

"Shuuhei," Ichigo laughs. "Calm down."

"S-sorry."

With a beautiful smile, the orangette pulls the raven closer and kisses him softly. Shuuhei relaxes in an instant, tugging Ichigo's waist to meld their bodies together and deepen the kiss. Suddenly, the gravity around them seems to weigh heavier and a threatening animalistic growl sends shivers of fear through them.

"Gee, so glad to see you have some self control," Grimmjow snarls.

"G-Grimmjow," Ichigo gasps. "You… but… why are… You weren't coming!"

"Who the hell is this?" Shuuhei wonders.

"Chess, go retrieve your mommy so we can talk."

The jaguar cub nods sharply, hopping down from Grimmjow's shoulders where he was perched. Shuuhei is dumbstruck as the cub slinks around him and tugs on Ichigo's pant leg, forcing him to stumble over to Grimmjow. Afterward, the cub bats at Ichigo's leg with a yowl of anger. Ichigo's eyes are wide in shock as words tumble into his brain.

*You abandoned me! * Chess hisses. *And you left me with him! Do you have any idea how bad he is with cubs? I was stuck with the she-panthers the whole time! You better have gotten me something nice, mommy! I won't forgive you if you don't get me a nice present! *

"Ichigo, we need to talk," Grimmjow frowns. "Tell your… rebound… to go away."

"Rebound? Who the hell are you to call me that!" Shuuhei bristles. "And I'm not leaving until I drop Ichigo off at his room."

Renji appears from the doorway of the hotel, nervous at the sight of Grimmjow's glowing cyan orbs of fury. He grips Shuuhei's upper arm and tugs gently, forcing him to follow and leaving Ichigo with the enraged god. Once they're alone, Grimmjow sends Chess off to 'watch the rebound' and turns on his 'female'.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he snaps.

"… I missed you so much!" Ichigo bawls as he hugs his mate. "I thought you were never coming for me! I thought you didn't love me and just let me go to die!"

Grimmjow is startled by the reaction, but slowly lifts a hand to stroke orange silk and wraps an arm around his mate's slim waist. He lets Ichigo cry, whispering assurances and holding him close. Finally, after what seems hours and was possibly only a few minutes, the tears subside and Ichigo yanks himself away to dry his eyes with a scowl.

"D-don't think I'll just f-follow you wherever you say!" Ichigo sniffles. "I w-want my apology!"

"First tell me what you were thinking kissing a guy that isn't me!"

"… You weren't c-coming back for me."

"You're the one that left me, Ichigo," Grimmjow bristles. "Why should I tuck my tail and whimper over to you, huh?"

"Y-you're serious?" Ichigo shouts. "You really don't want to apologize?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So where's my apology?"

Grimmjow sighs, running a hand through teal locks as he eyes the smaller male before him. God how he loves this feisty orangette, how he'd do anything to make him happy… but apologize? For being who he is and acting how he's always acted?

"… I'm sorry," he mutters. "But I'm not sorry for what I did."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not being able to understand you, or make you happy, or give in easier. That's no who I am, I've always been difficult and domineering," the panther god sighs. "I'm trying, I really am. I don't know what you want from me and you're too hard for me to read."

"Then just listen," Ichigo states in exasperation. "Is that so hard to do? I tell you exactly what I want, Grimm, you just have to listen!"

"… I'm listening now."

"Oh sure, just because I kissed another guy now you'll listen!" Ichigo snaps. "You know, Shuuhei gave me everything you wouldn't without me even saying anything!"

Grimmjow flinches at that, a soft growl leaving his lips that Ichigo knows to be jealousy. He softens at it, stretching to nuzzle his mate's neck affectionately without even thinking about it. Grimmjow's growls turns into a purr, his lips dropping to touch Ichigo's softly.

"I want to stay with you forever, Grimm," Ichigo whispers. "But it's not fair to ask me to give up my human life to make you happy. I would gladly do so… but not when you refuse to give up anything yourself."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Grimmjow sighs as he breaths in Ichigo's scent. "I guess compromise is just something new I'll have to get used to. I can't promise I'll get used to it quickly, but I'll try."

"Thank you, that's all I want."

"I love you, Ichi."

"I love you, too, Grimm," Ichigo sighs happily before frowning. "Hey, Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Would really have let me die of depression if I hadn't of found someone else?"

"What are you talking about? You wouldn't have died of depression… or anything else for that matter," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "Yorouchi didn't tell you, obviously. She intervened on our last night together, you've completed the change."

"… I what?"

"Well, not completely. You still have to find your new form, since you're obviously a feline type. You'll be able to change back and forth like me once you do."

Ichigo nods numbly, hearing but not exactly registering as the other speaks to him. The only thing he getting through to his mind is the fact he's not human anymore, which sends said mind into a meltdown. Grimmjow notices this and sighs, gently leading the artist to his room where he can speak with the redhead that's been keeping him informed. Shuuhei is in the room, arguing with Renji as Chess hisses and spits in anger. The cub has taken up a perch on the bed to seem bigger than what he really is, making Grimmjow chuckle at the thought of the cub being so much like himself and Ichigo. At the sound, Chess stops and looks at him to mewl and the two humans turn their attention along with the cub.

"Finally!" Renji bristles. "Is is so much to ask for a simple apology?"

"Apologies aren't simple," Grimmjow frowns. "Anyone could say they're sorry, the trick is actually meaning it."

"Are you two good again?"

"Yeah, we're good. I apologized and we're working on an agreement now. This compromise shit is for the birds," the panther god huffs. "People didn't used to do this shit with their mates back in my day."

"Welcome to the modern day dating game."

"Ichigo?" Shuuhei asks cautiously. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you?"

"Why the hell would I hurt my lover?"

Renji opens his mouth to interject, yet the sharp glare from Grimmjow has him snapping it shut once more. Shuuhei isn't about to let this other man take away his new boyfriend, although they haven't exactly agreed to a relationship yet. He stands as straight as possible, glaring heatedly as he reaches over to pull Ichigo away from Grimmjow.

"That would be the biggest mistake of your life," Grimmjow snarls with a purely animalistic growl.

"Shuuhei, just let him go," Renji sighs. "You don't want to piss off Pantera."

"… You want to run that by me again?"

"Ichigo met Pantera in the jungle," the redhead sighs. "He's Pantera's mate. They got in an argument and Ichigo left until Pantera could apologize… he never intended to give up on his lover, Shuuhei, he was just rebounding from a nasty argument."

"I'm sorry, Shuuhei," Ichigo murmurs with tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I thought Grimmjow wasn't going to come get me. I'm so sorry."

Shuuhei watches as those tears make lines down the orangette's cheeks, already feeling guilty for making him cry. He knows Ichigo was most likely rebounding, that's why he moved in so fast. The most vulnerable time is the best to act, so there's always the chance of getting hurt. He really likes Ichigo, he knows that as well, but he doesn't love him like the panther god is sure to.

"It's okay, Ichigo," he states with a smile. "I'm not upset with you, I'm just… hurt that it couldn't work out. I sort of figured you were looking for a rebound, those are normally the type I go after. My ex was the same, but she decided it wasn't gonna work out and tried to find another. I don't have any hard feelings for her or you… Still friends?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiles through his tears.

"I should've known something was off by the way your eyes glowed in the dark," the raven points out wistfully. "Are you a god, too?"

"He's a new god," Grimmjow states proudly. "We've yet to figure out which one, though."

That night, Renji sleeps peacefully in his bed while Ichigo curls up next to Grimmjow in his own. Chess is sleeping on the teal haired male's stomach, Ichigo's sprawled on his chest. After a bit, the jaguar cub gets booted by the orangette, who's trying to get as close to his mate as possible in his sleep. Chess grumbles, but hops down and heads over to Renji's bed. The redhead is woken by the heavy weight that presses on his back, brown eyes full of panic before a tail smacks him in the face. He growls and turns, dumping the cub on the bed beside him and tossing an arm over Chess's silky fur to sleep. He's about to go back to sleep when he hears Ichigo stir.

"Chess?" he mumbles sleepily. "Grimm, where's Chess?"

"Hopefully outside."

"We're in China!" the younger snaps.

"… Oh… right… Hopefully on the floor."

Chess mewls from Renji's bed, though the redhead still pretends to sleep. He can hear Ichigo shift against the blankets, hears Grimmjow growl in annoyance at the unwanted movement.

"He's with Renji," Ichigo states in satisfaction.

"Wonderful, go back to sleep."

"… Maybe I should get Renji a pet for his birthday."

"For the love of Yorouchi, Ichi," Grimmjow hisses. "Lay your ass down and go to sleep!"

"Sorry, but… I'm just… restless."

"I hadn't noticed."

Ichigo sits up, drawing his knees close to his chest as he sets his chin on them. With a reluctant sigh, Grimmjow follows and drapes his body along his mate's back. He can feel the purr from Ichigo as well as he can hear it, humming his pleasure at the sound before nibbling on the orangette's ear.

"Hmm… What happens after this?"

"I'm hoping you'll come back with me."

"Why?"

"… I have a present for you."

"A present? What present?"

"It's a surprise."

Ichigo groans in annoyance, the redhead smirking at the sound. His best friend has always hated surprises, so Renji always teased him with them whenever he got the chance. Ichigo turns around to straddle his mate's legs, pouting cutely as he wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Nope, that's not gonna help. And don't ask Chess, either, because he already promised not to tell. You'll just have to wait."

"Fine," Ichigo huffs. "I'll go back with you, but then you have to visit my family in Karakura."

"… Traveling? To modern cities?"

"It's a small town, but yes."

"I don't know, Ichi…"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" Ichigo hisses in warning. "I don't see what the big problem is, apparently you got around a lot in your younger days… like all over the world, a lot."

"Who told you such lies," Grimmjow snorts before Ichigo's hits him upside the head. "Ouch!"

"You have a temple in the preserve here!" Ichigo growls. "Don't lie to me, mister!"

"You're so violent," the panther god mutters before grinning feral. "Be careful, Kitten, or you just might turn me on."

"Trust me, if you get turned on I'll ruin your chances for reproduction… the painful way."

"… Dully noted," he murmurs nervously. "Okay, look. We'll go visit your family, go home for your surprise, and figure out what to do from there. Sound good?"

"… Yeah."

"Now go to sleep."

Renji can hear them resituating themselves in bed, soon falling asleep across the room. He cuddles closer to Chess without thinking about it, sighing in content before also passing out. It's been a long day for them all, so their sleep is deep and undisturbed.

Karakura is a place Grimmjow wouldn't mind visiting more often, as it's filled with only small houses and many people. He could do without the cars and pollutants, maybe with a few more plants and trees, but all in all he likes it. He keeps Ichigo close as they walk through the streets, Renji having been called to meet with Byakuya while on the jet… an experience Ichigo will tease Grimmjow about for a long while to come. Chess, surprisingly enough, asked to accompany Renji. It turns out he's grown rather fond of the redhead, shadowing him like a lost puppy at times.

"This is my dad's place," Ichigo smiles. "He runs a clinic connected to the house… my sisters live here as well, they're twins."

Grimmjow nods in understanding as Ichigo opens the door, two younger females hurrying out to hug him before the trio immediately dive for cover. Grimmjow, having not been warned beforehand, is greeted with a flying kick halted by him hard and muscular chest. He doesn't budge an inch, a fine brow raising in question as a raven haired male falls to the ground.

"That's a fairly strong brick wall you have there, my beautiful son," Isshin states energetically. "Is this the man you told me was coming? The one that fulfills your deepest uke desires?"

"Dad! I never said anything of the sort!"

"Sounds about right though," Grimmjow chuckles.

"You shut up! I don't need you two ganging up on me."

Grimmjow absolutely loves Ichigo's family, wondering why the hell he waited so long to get out and meet new people in this age. His father is spastic and completely insane, Yuzu is so sweet and kind, and Karin makes the panther god's favorite list really fast. He just loves her attitude, so much like her older brother's. Ichigo is relieved to see that his family is also liking his mate, though he's nervous about telling them everything… he never keeps secrets from his family.

"Guys… there's something I have to tell you," Ichigo murmurs as they all sit together after dinner. "You see… something happened on my trip to find that white panther…"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow growls in warning.

"I'm sorry, Grimm, I have to tell them," Ichigo almost pouts. "I mean, we tell each other everything."

"… Fine, but only because they're your family. Next time, you damn well better give me a heads up," he scowls.

"What's going on, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asks.

"I don't want you guys to think I'm crazy, but…"

Soon enough the whole story is pouring from his lips, the orangette editing everything to be more PG13 for his sisters. Grimmjow snickers when he attempts to twist around things that were definitely not rated anywhere close to that, watching his mate's frustration build as he stumbles along to the finish line. Finally, he stops and hangs his head in wait. The girls are wide eyed and in shock, though the panther god notes that Isshin is wearing a more curious expression.

"… I've heard of Pantera," he states. "Your mother was an archeology major before she got pregnant with you, so she always loved reading about old gods and legends."

"Do something cool, so we know you're not screwing with Ichi-nii's head," Karin demands. "He's really gullible, you know."

"Trust me, I had the most fun in ages messing with him during our first trip," Grimmjow cackles. "But, if you insist on something cool…"

He stands and walks a few steps away, his body shimmering before they're staring at a white panther. He stalks about a few times, purring loudly before leaping at Ichigo just for the hell of it. The orangette shouts as he's attacked by the panther's full weight, falling backwards over the couch and landing on his back with Grimmjow pinning him. The feline licks his face, Ichigo struggling beneath him as he curses a rainbow.

"Now that's cool," Karin laughs.

*Thank you, * Grimmjow purrs, his voice seeming to carry on the wind.

He turns back, Ichigo still beneath him and sulking after his little bath. Isshin notices the strange paw print on Ichigo's neck, the glowing mark slowly vanishing once more as Grimmjow pulls away. He can't help but think that Masaki would be proud her child is the mate of a god, although she would be iffy about leaving Ichigo alone with the overly masculine feline.

"Oh, there's one more thing," Ichigo blushes. "Apparently, because I've gone through this change thing to be with Grimmjow forever… well… I'm sort of a god, too. Yorouchi said she made me special, because Grimmjow is her favorite."

"We're still trying to figure out what sort of god he is."

"A good one, I hope," Karin scoffs.

"A beautiful one," Yuzu grins as Ichigo blushes.

"Both very good observations, though I like the second one better. He'd make a lovely queen, don't you think?"

Ichigo's face burns brighter, though he quickly realizes it's more from fever than anything else. He weakly pushes against Grimmjow's chest, his eyes getting unfocused as his head spins. The panther god turns his attention back to his distressed mate, a frown tugging at his lips at the look on Ichigo's face.

"You feeling okay?" he asks.

"N-no… I'm dizzy."

His eyes are lighting up gold, his body breaking out in a sweat, and Grimmjow carefully stands to move Ichigo into a comfortable area. He's about to ask his father to check him over, when the hair on the back of his neck stands up and he knows they're not alone.

"Yorouchi," he mutters without turning around.

"Why don't you ever call me mommy?" the woman atop the entertainment stand pouts.

"It's time, isn't it?"

"Yep! That's why I'm here," she grins. "Oh, I just can't wait to usher another cub into the family!"

"… We're still talking about Ichigo's change, right?"

"Uh… yeah, sure, that sounds good," she says nervously. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

"This won't be difficult for him, will it?" Isshin wonders nervously.

"No, of course not. It's just a little fever and cold sweat, and then he'll black out a few minutes."

"G-Grimm," Ichigo pants. "Don't leave me."

"Never, Ichi, I'll stay right here."

Ichigo's body shimmers for a moment, crystalline specks of vibrant colors sparkling on his skin as he turns to light. The light shifts ever so slowly, gathering once more to leave behind another form… a jaguar. Grimmjow can only stare for a long moment, taking in the silken fur and long twitching tail.

"Well… that explains why Chess thought Ichi was his mommy," he mumbles.

"Oh! Isn't he just beautiful?" Yorouchi coos. "What a splendid feline he makes. Don't you agree, Grimmy? Grimm? Hello! Earth to my cub!"

Grimmjow is just staring, eyes clouded and filled with lust. Yorouchi immediately punches him, sending him to the floor and out of his trance. The girls are surprised, watching in completely confusion as Grimmjow sits up and holds his jaw.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you dare even think about mounting him right now!" she snaps. "He's unconscious, he's in a form he's not used to, and there are children present!"

"I wasn't!"

"You liar. If you can't control your feline hormones, go outside and sit."

"But…"

"Now!"

With a pout, Grimmjow sends one last look toward his slumbering mate and then marches outside before he's abused anymore. He learned long ago that Yorouchi was the type of mother who practiced tough love when it was needed, so he tries to make certain it's not. It's not two hours later that Isshin asks him to come back inside, as Ichigo is awake and having some strange feline panic attack. Grimmjow doesn't wait to be told twice, diving into the house and changing form halfway there. His larger panther form rubs up against his mate, curling around him as he entwines their tails and licks his head.

*You were right, I'm gonna be stuck as a cat forever! * Ichigo cries.

*No, Ichi, this is your feline form, * he assures. *Tomorrow you'll be back to normal and we'll go home for a bit of recuperation time, okay? *

Hesitantly, Ichigo nods and lays down against Grimmjow's side. That night, the two large felines lay comfortably as Ichigo's family camps out in the living room. Grimmjow doesn't sleep much, too riled from Ichigo's distress and fear that soaks through both of them even in his sleep. He's still wide awake when the sun starts to peek over the horizon, stirring Ichigo as he slowly changes back into his human form. Grimmjow does the same, gripping his mate tightly to him as he whispers reassuring comments to soothe the orangette.

"Ichi-nii, you're back to normal!" Yuzu cheers.

"Too bad," Karin sighs dejectedly. "I really wanted a cool pet like a jaguar."

"Sorry, kiddo," Grimmjow laughs. "Human or feline, Ichigo would've come with me."

"Grimm… I don't ever want to change like that again," Ichigo huffs. "My skin still feels all pins and needles, I don't like it one bit."

"You'll get used to it, Ichi," he smiles. "Trust me, after a few times you won't feel a thing. Besides, there are some pluses to being feline in the jungle."

Ichigo huffs, but allows the hand that runs through his hair and draws a purr from his chest. After breakfast and a quick shower, the two are saying their goodbyes as they head to Byakuya's office to pick up Chess. The whole way there, Ichigo is constantly looking over his shoulder and running a hand through his hair. When asked, he tells Grimmjow he just wants to be sure nothing was left being.

"Hey, Berry!" Renji grins as Byakuya lays an arm around his shoulders. "Come to pick up your fur ball?"

"Yes, and then I'm heading back to the jungle… want to come?"

"Uh… I'm gonna take a few weeks off," Renji blushes with a glance to the raven. "If you don't mind, that is."

"That'll be fine," the panther god answers. "Ichi needs some downtime as well to get used to things, it might take a month depending on how well he adjusts."

*Mommy! Daddy! * Chess cries out as he rushes over. *I like that redhead, he's funny! *

"Sorry, Chess, it's time to go home," Ichigo smiles. "Say good bye to Renji, okay?"

*He's not coming, too? *

"No, he's not. He has to stay with his own mate," Ichigo smirks slyly.

*… Can I stay with them? *

"Uh… Renji, Chess wants to know if he can stay with you two," he questions.

"I thought he was your little baby," the other teases.

"Well… he's actually old enough to be adopted out," Grimmjow muses. "I mean, if you're looking at housecat years. He'll always see Ichigo as his mom, but if he wants you to be his master…"

"Byakuya?"

"… Anything you want, I'm just happy to have you back."

"Wicked!" Renji cheers. "Come on, Chess, let's get going."

*Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! *

Ichigo and Grimmjow wave to their cub as he romps after Renji, the redhead grinning widely as he's leapt at and kissed. Byakuya sends Ichigo a look he knows all too well… he'll be expecting an explanation, complete truth, and a call every week. Grimmjow wraps an arm around his mate's waist, their bodies disappearing right before the stunned raven. When Ichigo opens his eyes again, his stomach a mess of nausea from the strange way of travel, he's in the jungle within the meadow. The accursed stream that has it out for him is right beside them, making it's way lazily… toward a small house. The house is almost exactly like the tree house, but built on the ground. Ichigo's eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open in surprise, Grimmjow leading him in so he can see everything. He's completely baffled to see that this place is furnished with a mix between natural and modern, the kitchen being mostly modern, with running water.

"How… this is… how did you do this?"

"Oh please," Grimmjow snorts in humor. "I can make a phone call half a world away without even owning a phone, you think this is difficult?"

"But…"

"There are perks to being a god, Ichi," he grins. "One is making the impossible, very possible."

"… This is for me?"

"Yep, this is your surprise, my jaguar," he grins. "This is our home, sort of a compromise between my world and yours… do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much, Grimm, it's perfect!"

"Oh, but you haven't seen the best part," he chuckles as he opens a door at the end of the hall.

Ichigo walks in and gasps in shock, the room holding all sorts of painting things as the sun shines in the ceiling to floor windows. The view is amazing and Ichigo knows he'll never get tired of it, the orangette flinging himself at the panther god as he kisses him all over his face. Maybe forever won't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
